Childe of Destruction
by Cephira
Summary: TRAD : Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais il n'est pas un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu quelqu'un de plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire. Slash! Edward / Harry / Caius
1. Part I - Chapitre 1 : Renaissance

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

Avertissements : Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Renaissance**

* * *

C'était juste un autre travail qui lui a valu un autre jour sur Terre en plus, rien d'autre.

Pour dire la vérité, il ne savait même pas, quand est-il tombé si bas comme face de serpent et transformée en un lâche pathétique.

Il aurait dû accepter l'inévitable et mourir comme un héros comme les gens s'y attendaient, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait pas mourir et laisser son âme s'échappé de son corps.

Il ne voulait pas mourir même si, techniquement, il n'était plus vivant non plus.

Il n'était plus qu'une l'ombre parmi d'autre, cependant il pouvait marcher parmi les vivants et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

Une ombre invisible.

Eh bien, il ne l'était pas vraiment non plus, comme ses amis et ses proches le croyait mort.

Ils pensaient qu'il avait céder au destin et s'était sacrifié pour le plus grand bien, pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur petite vie parfaite après quelques deuil et des statues en hausse.

C'était plutôt ironique, s'il y pensait. Après tout, combien de gens pourraient dire qu'ils ont vu leurs propres funérailles de leurs propres yeux ? Et il on était sûr très peu.

Mais il était là et regardait avec un sentiment qui n'était pas exactement de la douleur ou de la tristesse mais plus de l'indifférence, c'était l'un ou l'autre.

Il senti quelque chose quand il vit que son cercueil d'un blanc pur, totalement vide et construit en marbre sur une statue d'un phénix, mais ses sentiments pour sa vie d'humain n'étaient pas assez forts pour le capturer.

Il a juste regardé une fois ses meilleurs amis et les autres sorcières et sorciers sangloter de douleur, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il voulait voir comment ils allaient affronter la vie sans lui, il veillait sur eux pendant près de deux semaines, avec la résignation et une sorte de curiosité tordue.

Il était là et pourtant il n'était pas là.

Il attendait avec patience qu'un mortel ne pouvait pas posséder, il attendait arrivée de son Maitre et revivait certains moments de son passé, déjà peu important mais c'étaient des souvenirs en même temps.

Il était étrange, mais il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi pour des bonnes choses.

Il était mort pour eux, un pur fantôme et le souvenir du passé et il savait qu'il aurait dû ressentir plus que la sérénité étrange qui l'envahissait.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était réellement mort.

Il n'était plus un humain maintenant, alors peut-être il était comme un des enfants de la nuit.

Après tout, son maître était comme une statue en mouvement qui n'avait pas d'émotion.

Pendant les quelques jours, où il se cachait parmi les humains, il a entendu de nombreux scénarios sur sa disparition.

Certains était outrageusement ridicules, comme ceux qui disait que Voldemort avait explosé tout le terrain de Poudlard juste pour le tuer et ce même si cela signifiait sa propre mort.

D'autres étaient tout à fait exact, en disant qu'ils se sont jetés l'Avada Kedavra l'uns sur l'autre en même temps, puis qu'il a disparut dans une sorte de brume.

En fait, c'est Voldemort a lancé la malédiction mortelle en premier, il avait répliqué avec un sort d'explosion au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais finalement ils sont morts tous les deux ce jour-là ... ou il le pensait.

Toutefois, il se réveilla trois jours plus tard avec la sensation d'une immense brûlure quasi insoutenable dans sa gorge, et lui donnait la sensation d'être en Enfer, en dépit de son sacrifice héroïque.

Puis il a vu un visage quelque peu familier en face de lui, un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu une seule fois auparavant, et même si elle lui semblait un peu différente de celle à qu'il lui faisait pensé dans sa mémoire brumeuse, et il était sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Une soyeuse chevelure noir qui arrivait jusqu'au menton de l'homme, une peau d'albâtre, nez parfait, des pommettes saillantes, un regard, ou on pouvait voir les plus beau onyx sans aucune faille, et l'odeur la plus appétissant qu'il n'ait jamais sentit, cette image a été vu avec une inexplicable et inattendue vision super tranchante.

Alors que céleste parfum avait effacé toute pensée rationnelle de son esprit, ne laissant que la faim et une soif angoissante, il laissa submerger par ses instincts avec un grognement animal.

Il ne pouvait pas voir autre chose que ce séduisant cou blanc comme la neige, caché par une douce chemise, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui et il se jeta sur lui son prier.

Il avait entendu sa faible prière, peinée comme un sifflement, mais ce nectar divin remplissait sa bouche et bloquait tous ses autres sens.

Il coulait dans sa gorge en un flux paresseux, apaisant les flammes atroces qui voulait le détruire de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur.

Il se sentait comme quelqu'un qui avait attendue une éternité en enfer pour finalement avoir la chance d'entrer au ciel, car les anges l'on trouvé assez digne pour partager leur belle Ambroise ...

Tout à coup tout devin noir.

* * *

_Alors y a quelque temps je me suis intéressé au crossover de Twilight et de Harry Potter, et j'ai vu qu'il y en avait pas beaucoup en français, et comme j'aime bien cette fanfic j'ai voulut vous la faire partager._

_Je vais essayer de traduire au plus vite._

_A bientôt_

_Cephira_


	2. Part I - Chapitre 2 : Irréel Réalité

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Irréel Réalité**

* * *

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, la douloureuse sensation de brûlure avait disparu de sa gorge.

Néanmoins, une partie infime de son cerveau avait essayé de ramener la texture et la saveur du nectar céleste qui venait de ce cou blanc comme la neige.

Cependant cette fois-ci, la partie rationnelle de son esprit l'avait remporté sur ses instincts.

Ses instincts qui avait nui à son jugement était endormi pour l'instant, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Comment pouvait-il se sentir ainsi, on ne sentant aucune honte, et aucun remords, et en ayant fait des choses horrible et dégoûtante?

Comment pouvait-il être bien et en même temps carrément effrayé à cause de son absence de rythme cardiaque, ses sens étaient anormalement affiné et la seule chose qu'entendait dans la salle inconnue était le bruit bizarre de son anormal et inutile respiration, il lui semblait inutile pour lui de respirer?

«Que suis-je devenu? » Cela fut sa première pensée un peu intelligente, mais aucune réponse ne lui est venue.

L'homme totalement mystérieux qu'il avait attaqué à son précédent réveil avait disparu, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir qui était l'inconnu, il était sûr que ce qu'il avait fait, n'était pas fatal pour l'autre homme.

Il a essayé de se forcer à se souvenir dans son esprit brumeux, et dans le flou de ses souvenirs, mais toutes ses tentatives sont restées vaines, ces soi-disant cher souvenir ou maintenant ses souvenirs qu'il méprise n'avait pas voulu remonté.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Les noms, les dates, événements, ils étaient là, en train de l'attende et de l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait voir que des morceaux de flous, des ombres, des images à parties de ses sens.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis immobile sur son confortable lit, décorées avec des tonnes de coussins moelleux, et ne prêtant guère attention à sa nudité sans ambiguïté, cachés que par un mince morceau de tissu qui couvrait ses partis intimes.

Son souffle erratique calmé et qui avait cessé d'exister tout comme les battements de son cœur solide et pourtant il était encore là, en mouvement ou immobile, comme en ce moment il était comme une statue consciente de son environnement.

Puis il entendit le bruit sourd de l'ouverture d'une porte qu'il n'avait jusque là pas aperçu, il tourna la tête automatiquement dans la direction de celle-ci, seulement pour voir l'homme qu'il avait attaqué entré dans la salle et apparemment sain et sauf.

« Sanguini », ce mot s'échappa de ses lèvres inconsciemment, mais de toute façon il était sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Pour une raison quelconque ce seul mot, ce nom était suffisant pour mettre tous les fragments chaotiques en place dans sa tête, révélant la cause de tout ces changements dans son corps et dans son esprit.

Il n'était plus humain, tout comme il n'était plus en vie techniquement.

Il a été en forme, car il ressentait la force incompréhensible de sa magie coulé à travers chacune de ses cellules, elle se déplaçait, travaillait dans son corps, presque mort de froid et où était emprisonner son âme pour l'éternité.

Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il était devenu.

Il était un vampire, le prédateur de tous les prédateurs, membre d'une espèce presque indestructible qui se nourrissait des humains eux-mêmes au lieu d'aliments comme le simple humain ... lui par contre il était différent des autres vampires qui se nourrissaient de sang humains, il se nourrissait du sang de Vampires comme lui ... Par l'enfer qu'était-il devenu?!

« Harry Potter », a été l'accueil mystérieux du vampire. « J'ai quelques vêtements appropriés pour vous. »

«C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? » Demanda Harry avec indignation.

«Ne croyez-vous pas, que vous me devez quelques explications après ce que vous avez fait de moi ? » Il était debout avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase qui avait suffi à calmer sa fureur.

«Pourquoi avez-vous fait de moi un vampire ? Pourquoi ? »

« Votre temps n'était pas encore venu, Harry Potter », répondit sombrement Sanguini, avec une voix sans émotion, mettant en colère le jeune homme une fois de plus.

«Mon temps n'est pas venu?! Et vous pensiez que vous allez me transformer en une bête repoussante pour que je puisse attendre l'heure de ma mort un peu plus longtemps ? Alors s'il vous plaît laissez-moi vous dire, mon temps ne viendra jamais maintenant, parce que je suis maudit dans cette demi-vie pour une éternité! Je suis devenu un monstre immortel comme vous! »

Certains de ses mots n'étaient que de long sifflement de rage, menaçant de parler dans le Fourchelang complètement.

«Vous devriez vous habiller. » Il semblait que le Vampire n'était nullement dérouté par son éclat. Son visage de marbre était toujours aussi impassible que les minutes précédentes et sa voix toujours profonde et séduisant étaient restées stoïque aussi.

Pour une raison quelconque, Harry ne put défier cette suggestion.

Il a juste fait ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire en silence.

Il se força à ignorer les innombrables questions qui sortir de sa bouche et qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête comme un fleuve furieux de lave brûlante.

Puis ils passèrent près d'une semaine dans le calme total avant qu'une inimitable, sensation de brûlure à la gorge lui reviennent et qu'il due demander de l'aide à l'autre vampire.

Et Sanguini l'avait aidé.

Oui, c'était bizarre pour Harry de boire du sang du vampire qui avait fait de lui un monstre sanguinaire, qui devait sucer le sang des êtres humains ou même des animaux jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et pourtant il était là, buvant l'essence d'un autre monstre suceurs de sang avec enthousiasme.

Toutefois, au moment où ses papilles gustatives sont entrées en contact avec ce liquide majestueux pour la deuxième fois, toutes les objections se vidèrent rapidement de son esprit, et ses nouveaux instincts le guidaient dans ses mouvements à travers le rite ancien qui a maintenu en vie tous les êtres sur Terre.

Cependant ce n'était pas la seule chose qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

Son maître lui avait donné un long manteau avec une capuche pour cacher son visage, puis pour la première fois depuis sa renaissance, ils sortirent de la vieille maison qui était leur résidence actuelle.

Ils marchèrent sans se presser, le garçon regardait tout attentivement avec ses nouveaux yeux et pouvait sentir l'odeur des mortels.

Ce fut une expérience impressionnante et très effrayante, il fut étonné de la netteté de chaque visage et pouvait à peine en croire ses propres yeux, quand il voyait les fissures des maisons dans la rue ou les grains de bleu des yeux d'une fille venant dans leur direction.

En même temps il voulait couvrir ses oreilles de ses propres mains, pour étouffer le bruit assourdissant, et les sons insupportables faisaient les mortels.

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il était faible, et il ne l'était certainement pas.

Alors il subirait.

Il s'est avéré que son créateur voulait tester une théorie concernant son régime alimentaire inhabituelle, et cela a été confirmé au moment où le Vampire plus âgés captura son dîner.

Sanguini choisi une prostituée pour lui cette nuit-là, un produit cher, vaguement intéressant, et il enfonça ses dents tranchantes et blanches dans son cou, et une petite perle de sang coula de douce femme tremblante.

Toutefois ces yeux noirs qui brillaient à la lumière des étoiles invisibles avait à jamais quitté son visage.

Le vampire plus âgé chercha une réaction positive à l'odeur de sang fraîchement coulé sur son Childe.

Il remarqua qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Harry était tout simplement dégoûtés par l'odeur d'acier encore salé-sucré du sang de la putain, son estomac congelés essaya de le rendre nauséeux, pour lui montré son dégoût de l'essence humaine.

Alors le maître fini de se nourrir et sans avertissement, il saisit le poignet de l'enfant et le tira dans une solide étreinte, avant d'embrasser avec passion les lèvres d'Harry.

C'était la première et la dernière fois que le jeune vampire goûta le fluide corporel qui coulait dans ses propres veines, il ya même pas deux semaines.

L'essai fut un échec total, peu après que des mains fortes le retenait et qu'une langue de velours explorait chaque parcelle de sa bouche inconsciemment ouverte, le liquide glissa dans la gorge de Harry que déjà il revenait sur la terre plus précisément sur le béton sale de la rue.

Naturellement Sanguini le laissa partir au moment où il commença à recraché le sang comme s'il avait fait une mauvaise ingestion, ce fut la rupture d'un pas si romantique ou sensuel baiser.

Toutefois, il sembla que le sang humain lui donnait moins d'énergie que ce qu'elle devrait, parce que la brûlure dans sa gorge était déjà de retour.

Et dernière chose qu'Harry se souvint fut de poussait son maître contre le mur d'une des maisons dans la ruelle, où ils étaient actuellement, avant d'attaquer le tentant cou blanc de son maitre.

Il dévora le jus sucré comme un toxicomane le ferait avec la meilleure héroïne, sans se soucier des sifflets de douleurs à peine audible et des pénibles gémissements de son Créateur.

A ce moment là, son côté bestial prit le contrôle, se régalant de son deuxième repas de la journée et il pouvait penser à la saveur de la femme moldu que Sanguini avait dans la bouche.

Le sang de la moldu était clairement insatisfaisant et nauséabonde, et si loin de ce goût qui remplissait sa bouche et sa gorge qui apaisait la brûlure en quelque seconde.

Enfin, le Vampire plus âgés écarta son Childe de son cou, puis le manipula à l'aide de son regard brillant, comme tant d'autre fois dans les derniers jours, car il pouvait percevoir certaines des pensées d'Harry dans le processus, les sensations merveilleuses, causé par son propre sang.

* * *

Alors voici l'idée à peu près que je me fais de Harry dans cette fanfiction.

mon blog : cephira skyrock com/10 html

REVIEW PLEASE !

PS: prendre le lien avec copier/coller et le mettre dans la barre d'adresse et en rajouter les "." entre les espace dans l'adresse pour accéder à la page internet

PS: si mon lien ne s'affiche pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi aller sur mon blog à la page 10

on peut trouver mon blog dans ma page de présentation


	3. Part I - Chapitre 3 : Chasse

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie sincèrement mes lecteurs de me suivre même si ce n'est pas moi l'auteur et je remercie aussi ceux qui m'en laisser des commentaires donc merci a vous tenshihouou et ewiliane.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Chasse**

* * *

Cinq jours passèrent sans qu'ils ne parlent de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là dans l'allée ou même sur la Renaissance de Harry.

Chaque jour, Sanguini devenait de plus en plus tendue à cause de la réticence de son Childe et de son incapacité à se nourrir de sang humain.

Mais ils n'avaient rien fait pour régler le problème, du moins en théorie.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole sauf pour se dire deux phrases tout au plus par jour. Ils agissaient comme deux gamins immatures.

Harry avait essayé d'explorer le château qui était vieux solitaire et caché dans les montagnes du Wiltshire, le Childe était à la recherche d'un miroir pour voir son propre reflet, car cela lui a été refusé quand il a ouvert les yeux.

Cependant sa chasse au miroir semblait être infructueuse parce que même les innombrables salles de bains ne contenaient pas un miroir.

Dans son désespoir, il avait même essayé de voir son reflet dans le verre des fenêtres, mais ceux-ci avait été ensorcelé aussi.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Ressemblait-il a un monstre ? Etait-il si laid que son Maître craignait de lui montrer son propre reflet ?

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le fait que peut-être rien n'avait changé sur son visage, parce que son corps avait vécu des changements énorme.

Naturellement, rien de drastique n'était à craindre.

Il pensait avoir atteint les 6 pieds et 5 pouces (soit environ 1.92 m), il ne pensait tout de même pas passer de ses 5 pieds (1.52 m) à 8 pieds (2, 43 m) brusquement, il n'était pas devenue baraqué avec beaucoup de muscle.

Mais il n'était plus le garçon chétif souffrant de malnutrition, et dont le corps était couvert par de nombreuses cicatrices, dont il devait remercier son oncle et les combats incessants.

Sa peau bronzée avait pris l'apparence de celle de son Créateur, une peau d'albâtre, il semblait beaucoup plus sain et ses cicatrices avaient presque totalement disparu aussi.

Alors oui, son corps était bien a regardé ce qui signifiait que son visage ne pas être bien pire, non?

Puis, presque trois semaines après son changement, son père fit quelque chose d'inattendu.

Non, Sanguini ne donna pas à Harry un miroir, son Maître a encore strictement interdit à son Childe de se voir lui-même et il s'avait que le Vampire plus âgés utilisait leur lien de sang afin de démontrer son pouvoir sur son Childe.

Non, il a fait quelque chose de complètement différent.

Sanguini le mordit, tout comme le garçon l'a fait à chaque fois qu'il se nourrit.

Toutefois, cette nuit là Harry a été la victime, et le sentiment angoissant de la douleur réelle qu'il avait presque oublié, avec beaucoup d'autres émotions était revenue avec une passion renouvelée et le pouvoir n'était pas encore aussi intense que quand il était humain. La brûlure était d'une netteté incroyable et induite de l'agonie qui courait dans son corps.

Il n'a pas fallu plus de quelques secondes avant que son père ne se dégagea de son cou et ne tombe au sol, en toussant et en s'étouffant, comme un mourant.

Et Harry restait là, à le regarder avec une fascination morbide le sentiment de terreur, d'angoisse, et le choc qui rempli le cœur et l'esprit de son maitre. Il y avait beaucoup d'autre qui s'était battu avec la pathétique excuse que l'on a qu'une vie.

Ces tests étaient de la folie pure, le maudit sentiment d'obligation et la panique commença à étouffé son cœur.

Il ne supportait plus cela, même s'il était l'homme qui l'avait condamné à cette vie, Sanguini était la seule personne qu'il avait, et bien qu'il souffrait, il avait besoin de lui.

Bien sûr, il savait que c'était juste un autre test qui s'était soldé par le fait qu'il n'était pas une sangsue normal.

Il y avait quelque chose de totalement faux avec le fait qu'il devait être un cannibale pour exister, il ne pouvait probablement s'en prendre qu'à certains sans complication.

Et la seule personne qui connaissait son existence et pourrait l'aider se tordait d'une douleur insupportable sur le plancher.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il fallait y penser et rapidement.

La meilleure solution lui est venue soudainement et elle n'était pas totalement impossible, il l'aurait fait immédiatement.

Son Maitre avait besoin de sang frais, comme il l'avait fait après qu'il est goûté le sang humain.

Il fallait apaiser la douleur de l'autre Vampire, cependant il ne pouvait pas quitter le château.

Oui, il pouvait errer dans les corridors et autres salles parfois et Sanguini lui avait faire le tour du propriétaire, mais les portes étaient fermées et mis et charmées pour que personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir. Et même si finalement il arrive à briser les charmes, il n'était pas su tout sûr de retrouver le chemin du retour.

C'était donc un cas désespéré.

Ou presque car il avait une idée en plus, elle n'était pas le meilleur mais il devait essayer et il espérait que sa mort temporaire n'est pas brisé le lien qu'il y a entre un maître et son serviteur qu'il avait hérité à la mort de Sirius.

En théorie Kreattur était comme un bien dans fortune Potter et Black. Et l'elfe de maison avait tout juste commencé à l'accepter avant qu'il ne change.

Il n'était donc pas surpris quand ses genoux ont été secoués par un elfe sanglotant son nom.

Ce fut un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'avait rien perdu, même s'il pouvait vivre sans les assourdissants lamentations, très désagréable pleurnicherie de son elfe.

«Kreattur, je veux que tu me rapporter autant que tu peux de sang humain sans pour autant tuer des personnes innocentes » Harry avait demandé quelque chose d'énorme pour l'elfe de maison, les yeux larmoyants avait pratiquement sauté hors de leurs orbites, avant que la petite créature disparu avec inquiétude.

Kreattur fit de l'excellent travail et Sanguini bu le liquide offert comme un bébé l'aurait fait avec le lait de sa mère.

Cependant, peu de temps après son rétablissement, le Vampire plus âgés lui dit qu'ils devaient s'on aller pendant un certain temps, et le garçon dut dire adieu à son passé à ses amis de sa vie d'humain même si ce n'était que de loin, il devait aussi organiser ses affaires financières, car ils quittaient l'Angleterre.

Quand Harry l'interrogés sur leur destination, la seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut.

« Dans un lieu où ils pourront trouver des réponses. »

* * *

Alors je me suis cassé la tête pour vous convertir les pouces et les pieds en mètre

Donc les voilas :

Un pouce = 0.0254 m

Un pied = 0.304 m

Un pied = 12 pouces

Donc en faisant les calculs

5 pieds = 1.524 m

6 pieds 5 pouces = 1.9258 m

8 pied = 2.432 m

Voila le chapitre 3 de terminer

La suite très bientôt

REVIEW PLEASE !


	4. Part I - Chapitre 4 : Volonté Supérieur

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie sincèrement mes lecteurs de me suivre même si ce n'est pas moi l'auteur

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Volonté Supérieur**

* * *

Heureusement, les gobelins avaient gardé secret le statut de morts-vivants de Harry, grâce à la politique du secret de Gringotts.

Ses biens auraient été hérités par un cousin très éloignée qui n'était pas sorcier, ce qui lui a permis d'utiliser tous ses atouts qu'il avait hérité après son dix-septième anniversaire de ses parents et de son parrain.

Il était un seigneur immortel de deux grandes familles, il était riche, et un adulte aux yeux du monde magique, et cela même s'ils pensaient qu'il était mort, pourtant il ne pouvait pas se montré aux autres car il était un monstre.

Il a obéi aux ordres de son maitre sans un mot, et portait un manteau ridicule avec une cape tiré sur son visage, en dépit de l'absence Sanguini au Pays.

Oui, il sentait la distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

Leur lien était fort, il pensait que cela montrait que le jeune vampire qu'il était, était encore faible sans la présence constante de son Créateur.

Et cela était carrément humiliant, l'homme plus âgé ne se servait pas de Harry, cependant il ne montrait pas ouvertement son inquiétude, le Childe pouvait le sentir à travers leur lien.

Harry ne comprenait tout simplement pas le rôle Sanguini dans sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais eu de père, le plus proche qu'il avait eux était Sirius, mais leur relation avait commencé trop brusquement et s'était trop terminée rapidement pour devenir assez profond, et maintenant son importance diminuait elle aussi.

Sanguini est tout autre chose.

Ils n'avaient pas de relations, pour l'amour de Merlin, ils s'étaient rencontrés une fois dans le passé et ne s'étaient connus moins d'un mois, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de profonds sentiments entre eux et pourtant, ils ont partagé un lien en apparence indestructible ...

Après avoir résolu tous les problèmes à Gringotts il a décidé d'assister à son propre enterrement qui a été suivie par deux semaines d'espionnages des Weasley.

Des souvenirs sans importance flottaient dans son esprit, ils étaient flous, tandis que sa soif devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jour qui passait.

Quand son maître fut rentré de son mystérieux voyage, la gorge d'Harry le brûlait constamment. Cependant le visage de marbre de son père, était plus fermé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, lui avait fait oublier sa faim sur le coup.

Il était arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment désagréable ou même mauvais et la crainte glaçait ses veines comme de la glace, un poison mortel qui détruit sa victime peu à peu.

«Au cours des dernières semaines, j'ai essayé tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour garder ton existence secrète, mais il semble que la rumeur qui dit qu'il n'y a aucun secrets avec la Volturi soit vraie. »

A ce moment là, Harry ne savait presque rien sur l'organisation des souverains vampires.

Il avait seulement eu de lointain souvenir d'une leçon de Remus sur les vampires et la plupart de leurs caractéristiques communs, mais la réalité était mille fois plus pire que les images et quelques notes de livres.

Sanguini avait forcé son Childe a porté son damné manteau nouveau, mais cette fois, la capuche été ombragée avec l'aide de la magie, qui lui donnait la sensation de flammes glacées flottant dans ses veines de jeune vampire.

La Magie, l'incroyable puissance de la sorcellerie est quelque chose que le venin de vampire ne pourrait pas détruire, mais elle a été remaniée comme tout dans son corps gelé.

Le bourdonnement qui était celle de la rivière chaleureuse et vivante qui a était autrefois la base magique de Harry avait disparu.

Elle fut reprise par un ruisseau sombre et glacé qui a était embrassé par des ombres et la puissance de la Mort.

Il n'était pas plus un sorcier, il avait perdu la plupart de ses anciennes capacités, comme celui de métamorphosé quelque chose en une autre de tout à fait différente et il ne pouvait même pas utiliser les sorts basiques, mais d'un autre côté il avait acquis d'autres talents.

Sa magie glaciale attendait ses ordres, désireuse d'être utilisés par lui, mais encore sauvage et incontrôlable pour des mains inexpérimentées.

Il pouvait encore parler avec les serpents, même s'il préférait encore décider si cela était une bonne chose ou non.

Son maître lui a dit qu'il avait aussi une capacité spéciale, mais ce fut tout ceux que le vieux vampire lui révéla, et après un mois de silence presque absolu, Harry savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de creuser davantage.

En fait, le Childe ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il devait porter cette capuche avec ces ombres magiques, cependant il a deviné que cela devait être lié au fait qu'il lui était interdit de voir son propre visage.

Intérieurement, il était paniqué à ce sujet, il pensait que son visage devait être grotesque, malgré le fait qu'il ne sentait aucune différence d'avant sa transformation, quand il touchait son visage de ses doigts trop sensibles cela on était effrayant, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, donc il a dû attendre.

Il fut récompensé pour sa patience forcé, mais pas de la manière qu'il préférait.

En arrivant dans une ville antique pleine de sangsues, dont le sang était trop tentant, même s'il n'y avait nulle part un parfum aussi magnifique que l'essence Sanguini, cela était un peu trop pour le nouveau-né.

Ils ont voyagés comme des ombres, néanmoins les yeux perçants des vampires les avait suivis jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le majestueux château où les Volturi résidait.

Les sens de Harry étaient surchargés par des délicieuses odeurs et de la vision colorée de la garde et des nobles.

Toute la place rayonnait d'une puissance visible, la richesse et le luxe, cela était à la frontière du flamboyant, avec une élégance qui a était connu que par de la véritable noblesse.

Cependant ce n'était rien par rapport aux trois personnes imposantes qui étaient assises au milieu d'une salle immense et pleine de vampires.

Les dirigeants du clan Volturi.

Leur pouvoir était écrasant, des cercles de vampires étaient autour de lui comme des prédateurs l'aurait fait avec leurs proies, il essaya de se maîtriser, ces vampires voulaient lui montré qu'ils avaient l'autorité absolue.

Trois hommes inhumainement beau, deux avec des cheveux noirs et un blond, leurs yeux d'acajou pourpre regardaient avec ennuyés le visage du Childe, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient rien voir à cause des ombres tourbillonnantes de sa capuche.

Deux visages montraient l'arrogance et la suprématie tandis que le troisième était l'image parfaite de l'ennui. Leur peau était presque translucide, qui était un contraste parfait avec leurs robes noires faite sur mesure.

Ils étaient royaux, des véritables rois sans couronne.

Pour Harry, ils semblaient sans âge, mais la pâleur de leurs peaux montrait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus âgés par rapport à leurs corps.

À sa grande surprise l'un d'eux était magique, il pouvait sentir un peu d'impulsion et également l'odeur séduisante qui prouvait la maitrise de sa magie, malgré l'odeur de bain de sang d'un vampire ordinaire.

Elle a déferlé sur lui, séduisante et a taquiné ses sens, voulant qu'il goutte cette essence puissante. Il était encore plus puissant que le sang de Sanguini, presque irrésistible, et il appartenait à un homme qui avait vu des événements, impassiblement.

Les yeux acajou du vampire étaient plus perçants que les autres, pourtant il était resté assis là, sans même connaître leur présence, comme une marionnette vide.

Mais pourquoi?

Pourquoi une grande créature a-t-elle renoncé au contrôle?

Était-ce parce qu'il était plus nombreux?

Ou autre chose?

Poudlard lui avait seulement donné les bases sur le vampirisme, et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devrait faire.

Heureusement, l'autre vampire aux cheveux noirs, et qui était assis sur le trône du milieu, l'a sauvé de l'embarras.

« Harry Potter », fit une voix forte, attirant l'attention de tous.

« L'humain dont les capacités étaient légendaires dans sa vie humaine et de nouveau-né, et dont ces capacités à planté la graine de la peur dans le cœur de tous les vampires, depuis sa renaissance! »

«Je ne crois pas leur avoir donné une raison d'avoir peur de moi » répondit Harry surpris.

« Tu crois? À votre avis, vous nourrir de vampires alors que vous êtes vous-même un vampire, au lieu du sang des mortels n'est pas une raison suffisante pour avoir peur de vous? » A demandé une inquiétante voix douce voilé par la fureur.

« Jusqu'à présent, j'ai été responsable du décès de deux personnes seulement et aucune d'entre elles étaient un vampire. Alors oui, je pense que mon régime inhabituel n'est pas une raison valable pour avoir peur de moi » acquiesça le garçon, de sa voix grave gelé.

« Donc vous pensez que vous n'êtes pas dangereux pour la Nation Vampire? Néanmoins, plus d'une demande arrive, nous demandant de vous détruire une fois pour toutes. Comment allez-vous répondre à cela? » Le chef aux cheveux blond avait soulevé un de ses sourcils presque invisible avec un cruels, et odieux sourire sur ses lèvres.

«Quand je me suis réveillé dans mon état actuel il y a un peu plus d'un mois à peine, et cela après que j'ai sauvé le monde d'un mégalomane complètement fou, mon maître m'a répondu par un simple 'Votre temps n'était pas encore venu' à ma question: 'Pourquoi avez-vous fait de moi un vampire ?' Peut-être qu'il avait raison ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme cela, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier aveugle et je ne veux pas de mal à personne sans raison » siffla Harry avec des yeux étincelants au bâtard arrogant.

Quelque chose le gênait sur ce vampire.

Son corps était plus jeune que les deux autres, bien que de pas grand chose, mais il y avait en lui quelque chose qui sonnait comme une clochette en Harry, et le Childe a contesté sans raison, il voulait relever ce défi.

Il senti, et vu la méchanceté et la cruauté de l'homme aux cheveux blond, il ne voulait pas se soumettre sans combattre.

Cela serait trop semblable à se soumettre à Malefoy.

«Votre Père le pensait aussi ? Vous avez été cachés pendant des semaines parce qu'il a jugé impossible que vous ne buvez pas jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ou que vous vous déchainiez jusqu'à nous massacrer ? » Dit l'imbécile blond, avec une expression béate placardés sur son visage.

« Cela aurait été une erreur de ma part de tenter de dissimuler l'existence de mon Childe, cependant, après sa réaction à son premier réveil j'ai commencé à soupçonner qu'il allait être craint par les autres, au moment où ils allait entendre parler de ses capacités. Et j'ai eu raison de mon hypothèse » a déclaré Sanguini avec une voix stoïque.

« Ce qui signifie que vous avez brisés plus d'une de nos lois et que vous devriez mourir avec votre Childe," fut la réponse nonchalante du premier chef.

« Toutefois c'est moi qui déciderais s'ils devront mourir, Aro et non vous ou Caïus», dit le troisième chef, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Harry et de son maître.

Son ton était tout aussi, sinon plus, ennuyé que Sanguini avant qu'elle ne soit comblé par une volonté exceptionnelle.

«Et je ne sacrifierai pas la vie de mon Childe ou de son sang, peu importe ce que vous ou les autres veulent!"

« Vous êtes gracieux, Marcus, comme toujours. » Sanguini s'inclina devant le vampire et Harry ne pouvait que suivre son père.

* * *

Tout chaud, et à point voila le chapitre 4 traduit

La suite prochainement

REVIEWS PLEASE !


	5. Part I - Chapitre 5 :

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie sincèrement les lecteurs qui me suivre même si ce n'est pas moi l'auteur

Merci pour vos commentaires Di castillo de mortes, neverland25 et graeta.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Des Yeux comme des miroirs**

* * *

«Montre-nous ton visage, Childe ! " Le ton de Marcus était de nouveau apathique et impassible.

Les yeux d'acajou ne jetèrent même pas un coup d'œil au Maître d'Harry, trop concentré dans ceux du nouveau-né.

Le garçon ne s'aperçu même pas que son capuchon avait disparu de sa tête.

Une force irrésistible, beaucoup plus forte que celle de son père l'embrassait, caressait sa peau froide sous ses vêtements, rendant ses sens fou, et lui faisait se sentir protégé et en sécurité.

Et Harry donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir goûter un peu de cette incroyable puissance, mais il n'était pas prêt pour se trouver devant le trône antique vampirique, il offrit son cou à l'autre lorsque ses instincts avait finalement gagné la bataille qu'il y avait contre son esprit rationnel.

Il détestait quand son cerveau ne pouvait pas rattraper sa vitesse et sa force, même après un mois dans cette nouvelle forme.

Il avait vu, senti et entendu des choses, mais seulement en de rare occasion il était capable de comprendre leur sens, et peu importe la façon dont il avait désespérément essayé, ses compétences ne s'étaient pas du tout amélioré.

Il était contrôlé par ses instincts, le plus souvent sans y penser, comme lorsque sa soif de sang l'avait aveuglé et qu'il avait attaqué son maître avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir.

Harry ne sut pas quand il fit un pas en avant ou même un seul mouvement, il était juste là agenouillés comme un gentil petit animal de compagnie qui attendait une friandise, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, peu importe comment il se sentait dégoûté.

Les respirations inutilement haché ainsi que les murmures restaient incompréhensible pour lui, et ceux même s'il les avait entendus à merveille.

Ces mots semblaient floues et étrangers à ses oreilles, des voix avec peu d'importance pour son cerveau.

«Sans précédent», chuchota Marcus quand il regarda les yeux du nouveau-né.

«Je n'avait jamais rencontré quelque chose comme ça auparavant », souffla le chef vampire.

« Vous êtes prêt à le garder, malgré le danger que cette petite bête peut signifier pour nous?" Demanda Caius avec appréhension, en se levant de son trône.

« Il a faillit vous attaquer il ya un instant! Et regardez ses yeux! Quel genre de monstre peut-il exercer quelque chose comme cela? "

Le Childe raidit instantanément après avoir entendu ce mot.

Ses yeux étaient élargis par la terreur et la rage, mais il n'y avait toujours quelque chose dans la voix du vampire aux cheveux blond qui lui disait de ne pas prendre l'insulte personnellement.

Oui, les paroles étaient dures, mais elles n'étaient pas voilées par le dégoût ou l'aversion.

Il y avait une sorte d'émotion derrière eux, quelque chose de chaud comme ... l'envie ... la jalousie? Elle n'avait pas de sens.

« Mes yeux? » Demanda un Harry hésitant, qui avait rejeté ses tentatives de comprendre ce qui ce passait avec le vicieux, bâtard albinos.

« Qu'est qui ce passe avec mes yeux? »

« Vous ne les avez pas vu ? » Cette question était dite avec une fureur qui ne le visait pas à lui.

Les yeux de Marcus était fixé sur Sanguini, deux orbes de bronze scrutait le créateur d'Harry avec une colère à peine contenue.

Une main pâle, se leva en l'air et caressa les cheveux du garçon, comme si le vieil homme essayait de lui donner un quelconque réconfort.

Un sentiment de contentement traversa Harry, cela était humiliant, oui, mais en même temps, il se sentait bien et important, cela signifiait pour lui beaucoup plus que son orgueil d'homme mort.

Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, l'ancien Harry n'aurait jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, parce que l'ancien Harry, le mortel, l'humain était mort.

Son nouveau lui se sentait en sécurité avec Marcus et avec son créateur, ils partageaient son sang, la magie flottait dans leurs veines comme dans en lui, Harry. Ils étaient chez les siens ... sa famille.

Il se tourna dans la direction de son maitre, cependant il s'assura que sa tête garde le contact avec les doigts merveilleux de Marcus. Il avait raison, peu importe ce que son esprit lui dise le contraire.

« Ma seule excuse est que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il se haïsse lui-même et qu'il est peur du pire. »

Ses mots fut prononcés avec honte et remords par Sanguini, ceux qui surpris Harry pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Que lui était-il arrivé de si fort pour qu'il touche les autres à se point ?

Est-ce qu'il s'était transformé en un monstre bizarre et révoltant, comme Caius l'avait annoncé? Ce qui pourrait arriver avec ses yeux?

Avait-il si changé?

«Je n'ai jamais aimé les excuses», répondu froidement Marcus.

«C'est son droit de voir ce qu'il est devenu et vous l'avait privé de ce droit! Dans votre moment de folie absolue, vous avez emprisonné votre propre Childe et non pas seulement du monde, notre monde, mais de lui-même aussi! » La colère et la puissance qui coulait dans le vampire magique semblait surprendre et choquer les deux autres dirigeants.

« Alors vous avez finalement compris que nous ne pouvons pas le garder en vie? » Demanda Caius, en arborant un sourire cruel à Harry, mais Aro le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Sanguini, même si vous avez été un membre de notre famille depuis des siècles, vous avez été arrogant et impudent de penser que vous êtes au dessus de nos lois! » Le calme avait disparu du visage d'Aro et le seigneur vampire semblait vraiment furieux à ce moment.

« C'est un acte impardonnable que nous devons … »

« Apportez-nous un miroir! » avait coupé Marcus, en avant que son frère ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

« Comme je l'ai dit mon frère, c'es à moi de les juger, de les punir ou même de les tuer. »

Les yeux d'acajou avaient affrontés le pourpre, c'était une lutte avec deux personnes de forte volonté, une bataille qu'Aro ne gagna pas pour la première fois.

Son autorité ne voulait rien dire contre celle de son frère, le leader aux yeux pourpre ne pouvait pas nier l'autre demande même si cela fera s'interroger les autres vampires.

Marcus n'était pas une ombre léthargique, mais parce qu'il voulait quelque chose pour la première fois après mille ans de silence, Aro était prêt à s'incliner devant les incroyables flammes qui dansaient dangereusement dans le regard noir.

Personne n'osait bouger ou même respirer, en attendant l'apocalypse, mais Aro inclina simplement de la tête, la salle fut de nouveau rempli de murmures.

Marcus se leva gracieusement de son siège, et tira Harry en même temps par un bras autour de la taille tout cela trop furtivement, et le dirigea vers lui, le Childe dont le visage était devenue impassible.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux brun clair et avec un joli minois s'était présenté à eux avec un miroir à main.

Le visage de la petite vampire se transforma en une odieuse grimace quand ses yeux rouges rencontra ceux d'Harry, mais en même temps, elle essaya de passer pour une humble, et obéissante serviteur en obtenant l'approbation de Marcus qui la lui refusa, le chef lui pris le miroir de ses petites mains et continua son avancer.

Le garçon était excité et il ne pouvait le cacher.

La seconde où il regarda le cadre doré du miroir, l'exaltation courait dans son cœur mort, et s'étendant à tout son corps en fusion, avec une tension douce-amère qui n'avait jamais disparu de son âme.

De vielles questions sans réponse ont inondés son esprit, le rendant de plus en plus agitée.

Sa respiration était devenue inutilement erratiques et il pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, alors que l'organe n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus près de son Maître, qui suivait ses pas comme sil était l'Ange Noir de l'Eternelle Tristesse.

Marcus mis le miroir dans les mains Sanguinis.

Un second bras entoura la taille d'Harry, tirant le Childe contre la poitrine du vampire plus âgé, le maître leva le miroir pour lui montrer son reflet après un moment qui ressemblait à une éternité.

Le reflet dans le verre argenté n'était pas le sien ... cela ne pouvait pas être lui, d'autre part il ne pouvait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre non plus.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était restait là, sans même cligner des yeux, en regardant son visage.

Cette mâchoire parfaitement masculine, des pommettes saillantes ou ses lèvres corail ne pouvait pas être les sienne, cela était-il possible ?

Elles étaient trop parfaites, trop parfait, trop ... beau à damné.

Il n'avait jamais été beau ou magnifique, avec son nid d'oiseau pour cheveux et ses lunettes rondes, il était toujours maigre, même après sa poussée de croissance, et maintenant il était sanguinairement parfait!

Il n'avait aucun défaut, aucune marque, rien!

Et cela était définitif et irréversible.

Son âme était prisonnière dans ce corps qui n'était pas le sien.

Il n'avait gardé que ses yeux de son ancien lui.

Les yeux en amande avec les cils d'onyx noir de sa mère, la seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents et de son passé.

Ses cils, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux en amande.

Même ses sourcils avait un peu changé, sauf ceux près de son iris.

Ses iris étaient faits de cercle mince de couleurs éclatantes, un exploit impossible car il se rappela que tous les vampires nouveau-nés avaient les yeux rouges après qu'ils soient tournés jusqu'à leur deuxième ou troisième année en vampire.

Après leur iris se transformait en une nouvelle couleur représentant leur régime alimentaire ou leur ascendance.

Les vampires magiques ont toujours vu revenir leur couleur d'origine tandis que les vampires moldus ont gardés les yeux pourpres ou les ambrés.

Bien que les yeux ambrés étaient manifestement beaucoup plus rare, car le sang des animaux n'avait jamais été aussi riche que le sang humain, donc beaucoup de vampires choisissaient de boire du sang humain.

Malgré tout cela, ses yeux ne convenaient à aucune des catégories, les anneaux dans ses iris étaient un mélange d'un verdoyant bleue et de vert qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Ils étaient encadrés par un cercle noir près du blanc de l'œil, et d'un cercle d'argent près de ses pupilles.

C'était un spectacle hypnotisant et captivant, et il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

Cela faisait de lui un être spécial et unique ... un monstre, comme toujours.

Après tout, il était le Garçon-qui-ne-pouvait-pas-suivre-les-lois-de-l'univers.

Il est devenu un monstre, un corps enchanteur.

Il n'avait pas de compétences en dehors de la magie et d'assassinat.

Comme il regardait son nouveau visage à peine familier, il pensé à ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie après la guerre.

Il se rappelait avoir dit à son professeur qu'il voulait être un Auror, parce qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre, en dehors de Quidditch.

Puis, peu après son cœur avait désiré une jeune fille rousse qui lui offrirait une famille parfaite avec un grand mariage, un troupeau d'enfants et une maison à la campagne, même si la jeune fille avait à peine seize ans et n'était rien de plus qu'une enfant.

C'était donc de ses plans d'avenir?

Une épouse presque adulte qui l'attendait dans leur belle maison avec leurs enfants, alors qu'il chassait les sorciers?

Ridicule.

Juste.

Ridicule.

« Nos larmes invisibles sont les résultats d'une véritable douleur, tout comme le liquide salé que les humains verse tout le temps » dit Marcus en l'étreignant de tout son corps.

« Sanguini a créé un miracle quand il a décidé de vous faire l'un de nous et je ne permettrai à personne de vous détruire. Vous serez grand avec des compétences exceptionnelles et de loyaux services, parce que, même si vous êtes né dans une époque où vos mots ne signifiaient rien, l'honneur est tout pour toi. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! » Avait claquer Caius.

« Vous êtes aveuglé par votre douleur »

«Et vous de jalousie », reprit Marcus sans un regard son frère.

«Vous aurez à combattre mon cher beau-frère"

« Assez! » Hurla Aro, ses yeux rouges clignotait dangereusement.

« Peut-être ... que ce Childe peut ramener à la vie notre cher ami et frère, toutefois, une petite erreur et je les déchirerais tous les deux de mes propres mains ... »

* * *

Désolé d'avoir mis au tant de temps pour traduire

Mais ces temps-ci je n'ai pas trop le temps,

Il faut que je révise pour le bac blanc

Alors la suite prendra un peu de retard

A la prochaine

Et REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!


	6. Part I - Chapitre 6 : Contrôle

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Rsum :** Ceci est lhistoire dun hros en train de devenir un monstre "sans me", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des mes brises. Harry Potter a t transform en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas tre un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne la jamais t.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruaut, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci nest pas ma fanfic, il sagit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en franais, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie sincrement aux lecteurs qui me suivre même si ce nest pas moi lauteur

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Contrôle**

* * *

_Une mer de sang. _

_Humain ou Vampire ... cela n'avait pas d'importance, en ce moment. _

_Il flottait et en même temps se noyait dans un océan maudits, rouge cramoisi. _

_Cela été le plus doux médicament qui soignait son âme damné du plus meurtrier poison, mais il n'avait pas assez de contrôle pour mettre fin à ses instincts et à la luxure. _

_C'était un inimaginable plaisir et en même temps une souffrance insupportable, c'était le pouvoir absolu et il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse le vaincre._

« Comment toujours inattendus. » Le ton d'Aro était intimidé et jovial et comme toujours avec des significations cachées.

«L'esprit le plus hideux et le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

Son visage était vide d'émotions, rien ne sortais de son masque sans émotion, même si son âme était tourmenté et remplie d'insécurité.

Ses yeux capricieux étaient vitreux, la lueur surnaturelle de son iris grisé par ses batailles, en regardant le visage béat de ce bâtard manipulateur.

Ces yeux pourpres étaient remplis d'excitation et de satisfaction, ces lèvres parfaites furent ramenées dans un attentionné et doux sourire et il voulait croire à sa sincérité, s'il ne l'avait pas vu avant tant de fois sur les rides, du visage de grand-père d'un homme aux yeux bleue pétillant.

Le jeune voulu tordre son visage dans une mine renfrognée, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder son contrôle presque inexistant.

Bien sûr, l'odeur du sang des autres vampires dans la salle ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour lui non plus, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Pas quand sa vie et celle de son maitre été dans les mains de quelqu'un.

« Vous montrez du potentiels, cher Childe. Votre formation doit commencer bientôt », avait déclaré Aro, en saisissant le poignet de l'enfant.

* * *

« Jane, Jane, Jane, personne ne vous a dit que la torture des êtres plus faibles n'est pas très beau? » Avait demandé une voix profondément amusé, fit une voix sarcastique près de la porte.

« _Qui s'en soucie_? _Ce n'est rien_ d'autre qu'un prétexte inutile pour un vampire ... et quelqu'un aurait-il accusé maitre Aro de favoriser cette _chose_? » La petite fille à peine adolescente avait des yeux pleins de haine en regardant vers la personne se tordant devant elle.

Le corps de la plus récente acquisition du clan Volturi ... leur _nouveau Prince_.

Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait crier ou rire à la pensée que cette petite merde qui défilait comme leur prince.

Il a été rien de plus qu'une dégoûtante anomalie, un monstre anormal qui n'avait même pas eu les yeux rouges et qui s'alimentait de sa propre espèce.

Un écœurant, monstre cannibale.

Elle voulait donc le punir de ses péchés et elle n'avait pas été déçue.

La chose hurlait comme un beau diable et saccageait le plancher de marbre avec une pure angoisse.

Bien sûr, Alec était un peu réticent au début, mais il n'y avait rien, qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour sa petite sœur.

Ils étaient imparable et imbattable, la force principale des Volturi.

Maitre Aro avait toujours été heureux avec eux et Jane savait qu'elle était sa préférée ... jusqu'à ce que cette _chose_ arrive avec son créateur.

Mais elle ne permettrait jamais que ce démon prenne sa place et il apprendra que personne ne la menaçait sans conséquences.

Elle voulait le détruire, déchiqueter en petits morceaux son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fou, puis déchiré son corps repoussant, et griffer ses yeux et les ruiner complètement.

Elle avait son existence entre ses mains, elle avait le pouvoir sur lui, parce qu'elle était en mesure de contrôler la douleur des autres.

Il était sous son contrôle ...

Jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête de crier brutalement, et son corps cessa de se rouler sur le sol.

Il était encore un peu tremblant, sans avoir les yeux fermés, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne devait pas être capable de casser son pouvoir.

Il aurait dû crier, se griffer le visage jusqu'à l'agonie, au lieu de se relever avec une grâce infinie.

Jane ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Ses yeux de couleur sang s'élargir avec inquiétude en voyant le monstre se leva lentement.

Elle tremblait encore, des tremblements minuscules secouèrent le corps souple et Alec à côté de sa sœur était inquiet.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ... cela ne pouvait pas!

Tout était silencieux, aucun d'eux n'osait bouger, pas même Demetri qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

Le Chasseur était trop absorbé par les événements pour dire un commentaire sarcastique.

Il aurait été incapable de briser le pouvoir de Jane, elle a été l'une des plus puissantes de la garde, et voilà que l'_anomal_ vampire comme l'appelait la jeune vampire faisant l'impossible ...

Ses pensées ont été coupées lorsque les cils noirs charbon battirent, et Demetri put fixer les yeux terriblement beaux qui étaient révélés.

Les cercles verts étaient littéralement lumineux avec quelque chose de mortel, le blanc argenté de l'œil avait été dévoré par les ténèbres, tout comme les iris rubis se transforma en noir quand ils étaient furieux ou qu'ils avaient soif.

Le Childe saisit le bras de Jane avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse faire quelque chose ou même lâché un souffle, les anneaux hypnotisant laissait voir un pouvoir sans contrôle, la jeune fille effrayée fixa les orbes du Childe, l'instant d'après Jane et Alec étaient à terre criant de tout leurs poumons.

Les jeunes visages enfantins se tordaient d'angoisse pure, les cris aigus faisaient souffrir les oreilles délicates du vampire âgé, toutefois Demetri oublia immédiatement son malaise quand il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec les yeux carmin.

Il fit un pas en avant, et il remarqua autour des yeux des enfants le liquide rouge écrasant, tout de suite après il était à genoux à côté du corps déchiré d'Alec, et il s'acharna à vouloir aider son ami ...

« Arrêter », chuchota Demetri, d'un ton suppliant qui le dégoûtait, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur de l'enfant.

Ils ne devaient pas être capables de ressentir la douleur.

L'illusion que le pouvoir de Jane produisait était une ruse de l'esprit, mais ce ... Cela n'était pas réel.

Ils souffraient réellement, leurs yeux versaient des larmes de sang car ils supportaient l'enfer, et il ne pouvait s'asseoir tranquillement et regarder comme Alec se faire torturé avec sa petite chienne de sœur, parce que la démoniaque petite fille ne pouvait pas retenir sa jalousie.

« Arrêter ... Mon ... Prince ... Je vous en supplie ... vous ... » Il était si pathétique, mais les mots sortaient sa bouche d'eux même.

«Mon Prince ... »

Ces incroyables yeux le regardaient sans comprendre sa plaidoirie de culpabilité, et Demetri pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire était inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Il voulait qu'Alec soit sain et sauf, il ne voulait pas écouter les gémissements et les cris que laissait échapper les lèvres de l'enfant, et de voir se sang.

C'était un sentiment qui lui était étranger et il ne voulait plus le ressentir.

Enfin, ce fut fini.

Les yeux contre nature clignèrent qu'une seule fois, et le chasseur pouvait voir l'intelligence s'infiltrer dans ce troublant regard, avant que le nouveau prince ne fui la chambre sans un deuxième regard ou même une pensée, en laissant derrière Demetri les jumeaux détruit mais déjà en train de guérir.

L'homme berça le corps fragile de son ami contre lui, en essayant de réconforter le garçon perturbé, il ne s'occupa le moins du monde de la petite chienn, qui a causé tout cela.

Peut-être ce prince était-il digne de sa position, même s'il devait prouver sa force par un tel acte brutal de pouvoir ...

* * *

Il était en sécurité dans les bras de Marcus pourtant il tremblait de façon incontrôlable, deux paires de bras de marbre le bercèrent, comme l'aurait fait une mère avec son enfant, mais il ne pouvait oublier l'horreur et la honte qu'il ressentait.

Il était un monstre ... il était un monstre sans pitié, sans cœur avec un pouvoir qui pouvait tuer un homme en seul un battement de cœur.

Il sentait la puissance incontrôlée qui avait torturé les deux vampires.

Cette puissance coulait dans ses veines vers l'extérieur de son corps, causant une douleur inimaginable à ses victimes.

Et il sentait les ténèbres, le cruel bonheur et la satisfaction qui l'avait rempli à la vue de ces êtres pitoyables, arrogant qui ont osé se moquer de lui et le rabaisser.

Il se sentait si mal et au même temps il ne s'était jamais senti si vrai, il se sentait entier à ce moment là, les petits suceurs de sang étaient à sa merci, leurs corps fragiles étaient joliment tordu sous son envie ... sous les envies de son instinct ...

« Que s'est-il passé mon Childe? » demanda d'une voix douce Marcus, tout en caressant ses cheveux avec amour.

« Je... » Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Cela était tout simplement trop horrible, même pour un vampire.

Il savait qu'ils l'attendaient, il essaya de calmer ses nerfs grâce à leurs caresses et leurs baisers papillon sur ses épaules nues et son cou.

Ils léchèrent sensuellement sa peau, le distrayant de ses écœurants souvenirs et du dégoût de soi qu'il ressentait, et il ne put résister à l'envie de gémir.

Ils étaient son paradis, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée de les perdre à cause de ses capacités repoussantes.

Sa tête était enfouit dans le cou de Marcus, caressant le suçon qu'il avait fait il ya quelques jours avec ses lèvres, l'essence céleste du roi vampire l'attirait, comme le sang de son Maître.

Il voulait le mordre et déguster, l'Ambroise irrésistible, pour oublier sa culpabilité et sa soif, mais il avait tellement peur ...

« Childe, dis nous ce qui se passe. » C'était la voix profonde et lisse comme le satin de Sanguini qui venait de parler, en même temps ses magnifiques doigts progressaient lentement vers sa douloureuse aine.

«Je ne veux pas vous forcer ... »

_Mais je vais, si je dois le faire. _

Cette phrase n'avait pas été dite à haute voix, mais il connaissait son maître.

L'homme était impitoyable et sans pitié, s'il le fallait, mais il n'était pas cruel.

Alors, quand ces longs doigts gracieux se fermèrent autour de son membre, il émit un gémissement de bonheur qui se transforma bien vite en un misérable sanglot.

Il voulait oublier et enterrer ses souvenirs avec ceux de sa vie humaine, mais les petites caresses, les doux baisers et les murmures de désire, le firent céder.

Il s'effondra.

« Je ... Je les ai ... torturés » dit-il en s'accrochant désespérément à la taille du Seigneur vampire.

« Je ... J'ai trouvé mon ... pouvoir ... mes yeux ... mes yeux, putain ... »

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec vos yeux, mon Harry? » demanda Marcus d'un ton encore doux et inquiet.

«Mes yeux peuvent tuer ... et torturer ... »

* * *

Ouf!!!!!!! J'ai enfin réussi à mettre ce nouveau chapitre sur FanFiction net

cela fait 2 jours que j'essaye

alors voila le chapitre 6 de Childe of Destruction

Je l'ai traduit dans mes moments de libre dans ma frénésie des révisions

Le chapitre 7 devrait arriver bientôt

Etant donné qu'a cause de la grève mon bac blanc à été reporter

J'aurais un peu plus de temps pour la traduction

A bientôt

Et REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Part I - Chapitre 7 : Prédateur et Proie

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Rsum :** Ceci est lhistoire dun hros en train de devenir un monstre "sans me", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des mes brises. Harry Potter a t transform en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas tre un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne la jamais t.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples dhomme trois et dautres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruaut, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci nest pas ma fanfic, il sagit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en franais, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie sincrement aux lecteurs qui me suivre même si ce nest pas moi lauteur

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Prédateur et Proie**

* * *

A leurs yeux, son pouvoir était important et en même temps, la chose la plus effrayante qu'ils avaient jamais vu, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre l'immense pouvoir de destruction qui l'emplissait lorsqu'il a torturé cette jeune fille.

Harry savait qu'il aurait été en mesure de les tuer, de détruire son esprit et son corps, tout comme il savait qu'il était maudit.

Il était un vrai monstre, une bête sauvage avec le masque parfait de l'innocence et alors qu'il était terrifié de ce pouvoir, il désirait ardemment ce pouvoir.

Il a voulu goûter au désespoir et à l'agonie de sa proie de nouveau.

Il voulait se nourrir de leur sang parfumé de panique et de misère.

Il ressemblait à un Détraqueur tordu avec un visage d'une netteté à couper le souffle.

Pourtant, personne ne semblait partager son avis ... sauf peut-être Jane, mais sa bouche était scellée.

Au lieu d'être horrifié et dégoûté par lui, Aro ne ratait aucune occasion d'exhibé le Childe comme un trophée ou comme un de ces putains de chien précieux.

Les doigts d'acier avaient caressé la veste ridiculement couteuse d'Harry, avec un écœurant sourire parfait sur son visage ciselé, tandis que ses yeux carmin brillaient d'une joie dangereuse et d'un sentiment inconnu, car ils se promenaient à travers l'immense salle de bal du château.

Les nobles riaient et bavardaient, agissant comme s'ils étaient encore des humains, mais la méfiance et les machinations n'ont jamais quitté leurs yeux rouges sang.

Ils étaient parfait, et d'une politesse écœurante les uns envers les autres, jouant le rôle de l'aristocratie des sang-pur, et Harry aurait presque ri à gorge déployée quand il pensait aux vrais sang-pur, ceux collée à des salauds et qui ne pourrait jamais demeurer à proximité des vampires.

Néanmoins, les nobles vampires étaient comme des aristocrates humains avec certains aspects en moins.

Ils le suivaient de près, en chuchotant son nom avec mépris et crainte, provoquant la fureur du Childe, qui voulait ce damné à nouveau.

_«Ce sale petit bâtard serait notre prince? »_

_« Regarder ses yeux! Voyez-vous à quel point il est ... dégoûtant, n'est-ce pas? » _

_«Cette chose n'est rien comparé à notre chère Jane! »_

_«Je suis assez d'accord avec vous, il n'est pas possible que cette racaille peu posséder un si grand pouvoir! »_

Ils se moquaient de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry pouvait les entendre, tout comme le pouvait Aro, et il commençait à perdre le contrôle, la faim et le désir de sentir leur douleur remplissaient ses veines.

Il voulait les punir, les torturer jusqu'à les faire disparaitre plus bas que terre avec leurs fierté salissant l'honneur de son maitre.

Il voulait que son visage soit la dernière chose qu'ils voient, il voulait être l'arme qui les tuerait.

« Fais-le, chers Childe », furent les paroles chuchotées d'Aro qui ont alimenté le désir du garçon.

« Punissez-les et montrer leur votre supériorité. Séduisez-les par ce que vous êtes. »

_Défendez mon honneur et punissez-les pour moi!_

Et il avait presque fait.

Son contrôle à peine existant c'était quasiment brisé, il avait faillit rompre la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Mais à la dernière minute, alors que ses yeux totalement inondés de son nouveau pouvoir, deux fines mains l'arrêtèrent, et une aura bien connue enveloppa son noyau magique, en prenant son contrôle.

Tout allait bien et il en était sûr, parce que son maître était là avec lui.

« Sire », chuchota doucement Harry.

« C'est bien, mon Childe, je suis là. Tout ira bien », murmurait Sanguini à son oreille, avec sa voix de velours pleine de réconfort.

«Ne pensez-vous pas, Seigneur Aro ? »

Mais pourtant, il n'y eu aucune réponse, seulement le chuchotement exaspérant des nobles et des gardes.

Et pourtant, il croyait aux propos de son maître, parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais menti ... jamais.

* * *

« Vous ! Dégoutant petit bâtard, comment osez-vous ? » La voix du vampire aux cheveux blond était pleine de rage quand il regarda avec fureur dans les yeux hypnotisant du Childe tentateur qui brûlaient avec fureur.

« Oh non, Caïus, comment _Vous_ osez-vous? » siffla Harry, alors qu'il tentait de retirer les doigts rigide de son cou.

«Je ne suis pas à vous ou votre chose, alors vous n'avez pas le droit d'exiger des réponses de moi. »

« Oh, mais j'ai le droit de faire quelque chose de vous. Vous êtes à moi ! »

« Et que dire de votre charmante Athendora ? Ou avez-vous déjà oublié votre femme? » Le coupa méchamment le jeune vampire.

«Je ne suis pas et ne sera jamais s'intéresser à un homme marié, mon cher Seigneur, je vous prie de me lâcher maintenant avant … »

« Avant que quoi? » ronronnait vicieusement Caïus, en léchant sensuellement le cou nu et blanc d'Harry.

« Je peux les sentir sur vous. Leurs odeurs répugnantes qui entache votre innocence, et je déteste ça. Et je vous hais parce que vous me tourner en bourrique. »

« Et vous revenez toujours. Vous devez être un vrai masochiste », le garçon soupira doucement, instinctivement, il montra son cou à la langue exploratrice.

« Ou un sadique. C'est votre passe-temps favori n'est-ce pas ? Jouer avec les sentiments des autres, pour les détruir… » Il ne pu terminer sa phrase car une main forte attrapa sa main et fit claqué sa tête contre le mur.

«Dites un putain de mot de plus, et je vous défie ! » Gronda Caius, sa bouche revenant sur les lèvres d'Harry tandis que ses yeux féroces fixaient ceux du plus jeune, lui exigeant sa soumission.

Il était encore trop tôt, Harry n'était un vampire que depuis trois années, et pourtant, le seigneur vampire avait déjà tenté de jeter son dévolue sur le Childe.

C'était une sensation affolante, excitante et rageante à la fois, les chasser, les détruire lentement, même si quelques un d'entre eux savaient que leur jeu était inutile.

Obligation d'Harry avec son maître était encore trop forte pour que le garçon soit en mesure de rechercher des partenaires potentiels et ceux jusqu'au dixième anniversaire de sa renaissance, il ne pouvait prendre son innocence.

C'était tout autant une loi du clan Volturi qu'une loi de la nature.

Oui, Harry sentait son attirance vers le vampire aux cheveux blond, et oui cette attirance était assez forte, bien plus forte qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme ou femme vampire qu'il avait rencontré, mais pas assez forte pour lui faire oublier le lien vivant et incassable, qu'il avait entre lui et son père.

Alors, ils ont joué à un jeu vicieux et futile, dans laquelle Harry aurait dû être la proie et le prédateur Caïus, et pourtant leurs rôles étaient n'était pas vraiment définie.

Ils jouaient avec le feu, avec les émotions des autres et surtout avec leurs propres sentiments.

Ils étaient sadiques et des vrais masochistes.

* * *

Les vampires du clan Volturi l'enviaient et le méprisaient pour ce désir.

A leurs yeux, il était l'animal favori des trois Seigneur, le petit prince dont la nature de monstre lui donnait l'adoration des dirigeants du clan.

Et ils ont essayé de le contrarier avec leurs chuchotements exaspérant et commentaires narquois, en essayant de le briser, en recherchant ses faiblesses jusqu'au moment où il se brisera, et qu'il romprait finalement sa promesse.

Il avait quatre ans aux yeux des vampires.

Il était encore qu'un simple Childe qui avait besoin d'être surveiller par son maître la plupart du temps, mais assez âgé pour être en mesure de prendre soin de lui-même s'il le fallait.

Et c'était le moment où la belle et presque toujours silencieuse Athendora, la femme qui était le trophée de Caius se décida qu'elle en avait assez.

«Je toléré les caprices de mon cher mari pendant des siècles, parce qu'il avait toujours perdu son intérêt pour ses jouets après quelques mois, mais je ne permettrai pas un monstre révoltant comme vous m'humiliez et de tout me voler ! » siffla la femme, son ton était aigre et haineux.

Son teint de craie et habituellement impassible était détruit par sa rage et sa jalousie, mais ne sembla pas assez honnête.

Leur public était enthousiaste, surtout les femmes de la cour Athendora, murmuraient leurs accords, la scène semblait se mettre en place, et cela révolta Harry.

«Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas quelque chose? Êtes-vous si abominable que vous avez perdu l'usage de la parole, quand votre maître vous a-t-il tourné aussi idiot ? »

«Je suis sûr que votre cher époux sera ravi quand il entendra parler de ce petit incident », dit uniformément Harry, même si sa magie glaciale était en alerte.

« Pensez-vous qu'il va croire vos mensonges contre mes dires ? » Gronda la femme, en jetant toute sa hauteur.

«Vous devez comprendre que vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un inutile, une crasse pitoyable. Une bête anormale qui n'est bon que pour une seule chose. »

En fait, il ne savait pas comment cela s'était passé ni pourquoi.

Il avait déjà entendu tant de chose bien pire, mais ensuite, ils ne lui avaient jamais dit en face.

Leur haine n'avait pas de sens et leurs paroles étaient moins douloureuses.

Mais maintenant, il était debout devant la femme de son ... camarade de flirte ? Futur prétendant ? Et ces yeux rouges brumeuses l'accusaient, tout en le méprisant avec ces lèvres parfaites, les seules formes attrayantes de cette femme, poussant les sentiments d'insécurités sur son visage.

Et il avait juste assez.

Il avança pour faire face à Athendora, et avant même que le cerveau de la femme ne comprenne qu'il avait bougé, il tirait sa tête par les cheveux pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux, et l'instant d'après son cri résonna dans toute la salle.

Ses muscles étaient secoués de spasme, et ces yeux étaient révulsés à l'agonie, alors qu'il sentait le besoin irrésistible de la tuer.

Il savourait sa douleur, il avait presque son goût sur sa langue et il en voulait plus.

Elle était plus faible que Jane l'avait été.

Son énergie au départ, dévorait ses organes gelés et retournait son venin contre elle-même.

Il pouvait sentir l'horrible odeur de chair brûlée, mais il a été aveuglé par la puissance et la faim qui a envahi ses sens ...

Puis de nulle part quelque chose l'attaquer, et fit claquer son corps avec une force sur le carrelage de marbre, mais son nez était remplie de l'odeur céleste du sang et il se dirigea inconsciemment vers la nuque offerte.

Quelqu'un cria de douleur, mais il était réduit à un monstre qui n'était intéressée uniquement que par le sang, et rien d'autre.

Délicieux, un sang puissant avec un soupçon de ténèbres ... pas aussi bon que celui de son maître ou de Marcus », mais presque ...

_Maître._

Non !

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait.

Cela devait être un cauchemar.

Mais cela ne l'était pas.

Le sang trempait son visage, mais il arracha sa tête de ce cou au moment où il a repris ses sens, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable.

Quelque chose d'interdit ...

« Vous avez été un peu méchant Childe, cher Harry. Souhaitez-vous dire quelque chose pour votre défense? »

* * *

**Note de lauteur :**

_Je ne sais pas si Athendora est OOC ou non, le wiki crépuscule avait si peu d'informations à son sujet, alors je les faites comme ça. Elle est une pathétique p*tain, bien que je pense à la tuer... Caïus sera peut-être plus sadique que d'habitude ... Je ne sais pas encore._

_Maintenant, une dernière chose. J'aimerais que l'on vote une fois de plus sur l'intrigue. Il ya deux scénarios possible encore:_

_1. Je me tiens à l'intrigue de la Nouvelle Lune et Edward part chez les Volturi quand il pense qu'il a perdu Bella, afin qu'il puisse prendre Harry du clan Volturi, et de le voir avec ses prétendants qui veulent gagner son cœur._

_2. J'envois Harry et quelques-uns des gardes à Forks pour déterminer la relation d'Edward et de Bella qui est original dans mon histoire, mais dernièrement, j'ai d'autres pensées à ce sujet ..._

_Merci de votre aide!_

_Prenez soin de vous_

_Lilith_

**Note de la traductrice (c'est-a-dire moi XD) :**

Si vous voulez voter mettez un commentaire dans le lien d'origine de l'histoire

s/5609371/7/Childe_of_Destruction

à noter que vous devez être membre de FanFiction net

et que votre commentaire doit être en anglais !

Enfin à mon avis dans ce chapitre,

On peut dire que cela se corse pour notre Harry

Le chapitre 8 est pour bientôt enfin peut-être ?

A bientôt

Et REVIEW PLEASE !


	8. Part I - Chapitre 8 : Vivre en enfer

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie sincèrement aux lecteurs qui me suivre même si ce n'est pas moi l'auteur

Merci beaucoup à Ecnerrolf, nounou, mizuki2502, et chixsss pour leur commentaire.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Vivre en enfer**

* * *

Personne n'osait bouger ou dire quoique se soit, et les mots d'Aro sonnaient étrangement dans la salle silencieuse.

Et Harry su que c'était fini.

Les sinistres yeux rouge cramoisi regardait avec joie le Seigneur Vampire avancer en flottant presque jusqu'à lui et ses victimes qui souffraient en silence, peut-être que sa mort sera-t-elle rapide et indolore ... oui, il était encore naïf, un petit garçon ignorant qui avait un sérieux complexe du héros.

Que devait-il dire ?

Devait-il commencé à prier pour sa vie ou tenté d'expliquer son incapacité à se contrôler?

Ou devait-il essayé de les menacer avec la vie de sa victime ou tout simplement avec leurs vies ?

Après tout ce pouvoir meurtrier coulait encore dans ses veines, en lui demandant incessamment d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Cela changerait-il quelque chose? » Demanda Harry sans même regarder l'homme imposant qui était presque arrivé jusqu'à lui.

Inconsciemment, le Childe resserré son étreinte sur le corps svelte et fort couché sur lui, en respirant l'odeur alléchante du sang de son fardeau qui était fortement contaminé par les ténèbres, le désespoir, la cruauté et qui apaisait sa faim lubriques et vicieuse de destruction.

Sa victime était venue à lui avec tant de façons différentes, passionnée, âpre, rude avec une once de défi, mais le vampire aux cheveux pâles n'était pas comme lui, à de trop nombreux égards.

Néanmoins il y avait quelque chose de beau et de monstrueux entre eux, un lien dégoûtant et séduisant, qui lentement était devenu de plus en plus fort avec le temps.

Leur relation était-elle semblable à celle de Roméo et Juliette ?

Une histoire d'amour tragique qui se termina par la mort des deux amants ?

Non, certainement pas.

Cette seule pensée était assez forte pour rendre malade le jeune vampire, même si cela n'était seulement que mentalement.

Aux yeux de la Cour des Volturi, leur faible mais croissante connexion était interdite, dans cette relation Harry était le séducteur perfide et révoltant, un démon qui voulait voler les attentions du roi à la parfaite et misérable reine ... et tout cela dans une mise en scène tordu et mensongère.

Il désirait Caius, il le voulait même en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir.

Mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Sa victoire sur Athendora ne voulait rien dire, ses désirs ne signifiait rien, tout comme ses souhait ne signifiait rien du tout.

Il avait fait une grave erreur et elle lui était fatale, il en payera le prix.

Sa prise sur sa victime se desserra et son poids réconfortant lui fut enlevé le réconfortant, avant que deux main ne l'entravèrent et le releva du sol de marbre d'un coup sec, il fut envoyé sur le mur le plus proche et il cabossa la pierre presque incassable avec son corps.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison précieux Childe. Ça ne changerait rien. Mais vous me connaissez, je suis toujours curieux », dit Aro en riant gravement comme s'il sortait d'une longue convalescence, avec Caius apparemment inconscient dans ses bras.

« Dans quelle circonstance la belle Athendora est-t-elle, hum, comment peut-on dire cela, donc je pense qu'il est naturel d'être intéressés par les circonstances de son malheur ... de son tragique destin. »

« Pourquoi ne pas juste me tuer ? » Demanda Harry, impassiblement, et qui permit à l'énorme Félix de le garder sur place.

Le chef le regarda juste avec un sourire béat sur son visage, qui ne présageait rien de bon augure, et Harry savait que sa punition serait la mort.

Il était condamné, totalement et entièrement condamnée car une harpie voulait défendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit.

Sans le vouloir ses yeux cherchèrent le tas gémissant qui se trouvait encore sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui, il voulait regretter et se mépriser pour ses actions, toutefois son cœur n'était rempli que par une étrange malice et une satisfaction de la voir à terre.

Peut-être était-il vraiment un monstre à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

«Et où serait l'amusement dans tout cela ? » Harry savait qu'Aro jouait avec lui, la manipulation, le bâtard voulait simplement profiter de sa misère avant d'annoncer sa condamnation à mort.

Les énormes bras du géant vampire géants étaient comme de l'acier autour de son cou et de son torse, alors que les yeux rouge ennuyé ne le quittaient pas une seule seconde pour s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

« Comme Harry le regardait avec des yeux sans émotion », il se rendit compte, que l'autre pouvait le déchirer en morceaux en un rien de temps, alors que Félix n'avait aucune puissance particulière.

« Maintenant, Harry, je pense que je vous ai posé une question », réprimanda Aro d'un ton légèrement irrité et le Childe sentit son sang-froid bouillir pour devenir une haine pure.

« Il suffit de le faire, _Votre Seigneurie_ », siffla-t-il de colère, en tournant son regard vers l'arrogant vampire.

« Mettez donc fin à cette pénible, longue et grandiose, ou peu impressionnante conversation, je ne m'inquiète pas, mais mettez fin à cette discussion odieusement fausse ! »

Il en avait juste assez et honnêtement tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Il allait mourir, son maître allait mourir et ils n'hésiteraient pas à manipuler Marcus de nouveau dans son état de zombie pour le garder de leur côté.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela et il ne voulait même pas l'empêcher, parce qu'il en avait assez.

Le Childe avait joué le rôle du parfait petit monstre pendant des années, il était repoussé, dédaigné et insultés, et il essaya de conserver son sang-froid d'humain autant qu'il le pouvait, en oubliant qu'il n'était plus humain.

Il avait été le gentil petit monstre, en espérant qu'ils l'accepteraient, et oublieraient son anormalité, mais la seule chose que cela lui apporta vraiment était de s'oublier lui-même.

« Vous ne voulez que me juger ? Vous voulez voir mon pouvoir de vos propres yeux afin de voir si je vous suis utile, vous ne voyez en moi qu'un outil parfait, mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Seigneur Aro ? » Railla le Childe, alors que les yeux du Chef de la Volturi qui se trouvait non loin de lui ressemblaient à des billes de sang.

« Très bien, doux Childe. Prouvez-vous moi votre utilité ! »

La salle anormalement silencieuse s'emplit soudainement de vie et des rugissements d'animaux s'échappant des gardes de la Volturi, et des autres vampires qui avait envie de voir Harry mort, la seule chose que le jeune homme savait était qu'il avait de nouveau fait une rencontre avec un autre mur.

Mais cette fois-ci le mur s'effondra sur son corps presque indestructible, faisant un fracas assourdissant, et l'enterrant sous les décombres.

Les oreilles d'Harry entendaient toutes les jubilations, les rires, les mots insultants, et les grognements bestiaux, alors qu'il tentait de se ressaisir et de voir qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire.

Son cerveau se mit en mode de combat en un instant, analysant sa situation, ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner seul.

Et il était encore loin de maîtriser sa magie et ses nouvelles capacités qui ne nécessitaient pas un contact avec les yeux ou du moins un contact avec la peau, et il ne pouvait pas regarder dans les yeux de tout le monde à la fois.

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner avant même d'essayé quelque chose !

Il ne voulait pas abandonner, il ne renonçait jamais à quelque chose quand il était vivant, et un sorcier avec le complexe du héros, et il était sûr qu'il ne commencerait pas maintenant alors qu'il était un monstre avec une puissance que tout le monde craignait.

Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, en écoutant les sons à peine audibles des chasseurs, et d'imaginer la puissance qui l'accablait depuis si longtemps.

Il essaya de se rappeler l'incroyable sensation et sa dépendance du pouvoir absolu, cette impression de tenir la vie de quelqu'un entre ses mains, et qui le comblait d'un désir sombre qui lui chuchotait de tous les détruire, de conquérir, de gouverner... D'être puissant.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie et de sa mort, il permit à l'obscurité de l'envahir et de le guider dans ses mouvements.

Cela aurait dû être impossible, mais cela ne l'était pas.

Sa magie glacé avait fusionnées avec son pouvoir et le recouvrait comme une seconde peau.

Les restes du mur devinrent du sable le plus fin, quand il se leva pour faire ce qu'on exigeait de lui ... pour sauver sa vie et celle de son maître ... Non, pour détruire ces êtres pathétiques qui ont osé s'opposer à lui et se moquent de lui.

Ils paieront pour leurs péchés, ils supplieront la mort de les emportés.

Ils étaient quatorze, des silhouettes parfaites avec des yeux rouge avides et sans aucune expression sur leurs visages de marbre, mais pour lui, ils n'étaient que des victimes de sa destruction et de sa colère.

Ils étaient sur d'eux, trop confiants de leur victoire, mais Harry fit ses premiers pas, il était si rapide qu'aucun d'eux ne put le voir, deux d'entre eux se tordaient déjà sur le sol, se griffant les yeux avant même qu'ils en aient consciences.

Les cris étaient horribles et en même temps si doux, il avait presque atteint sa prochaine victime quand Alec décida de lui retiré ses sens.

Il était devenu sourd et aveugle, et ses attaquants utilisèrent sa faiblesse temporaire pour le mettre en pièce, il était blessé au ventre et aux côtés.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ses blessures ou le sang qui les inondaient, il ne pouvait pas entendre ses hurlements de douleur, et pourtant son cœur était en résonance avec la force de ses cris, il sentait qu'il était à genoux, qu'il perdait de sa force rapidement.

Les doigts griffaient sa chair, en faisant couler plus de sang, sa tête était à l'agonie.

Une douce lumière blanche empli sa vision noircie, et en même temps une sombre impulsion parcourut tout son corps, elle traversa ses doigts pour directement faire trembler la terre sous leurs pied avec une force incroyable.

L'instant d'après ses oreilles sourdes put entendre de nouveau et ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement pour voir les dégâts qu'il avait faits.

La salle entière n'était rien de plus qu'une misérable ruine, on ne voyait plus que les restes du plafond et des murs sur le sol de marbre fissuré.

Ses ennemis se trouvaient sous les décombres, tandis qu'Harry était toujours à genoux sur le sol avec un pouvoir qui embrassait son visage, et son sang peinturait sa peau et ses blessures dans un brillant éclat écarlate.

Il n'avait presque plus de vêtements sur lui, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que finalement il avait montré son vrai visage, le visage d'un destructeur ... le visage d'un vrai monstre.

Personne n'osait bouger, mais cette fois, ils étaient terrifiés par lui et il baignait dans ses regards d'horreur absolue, parce qu'au plus profond de leurs regards rouge sang effrayé il pouvait voir les premières prémices du respect et cela était suffisant pour lui ... pour l'instant.

Sa vision devint trouble pendant un moment, puis le sentiment trop familier de la soif déferla en lui comme sa propre essence quittait son corps, aussi sorti de nulle part deux bras l'encercla, et le souleva de sa pitoyable position.

Il fut bercé par un corps fort, avec les yeux fermés d'eux mêmes et il était trop faible pour les ouvrir même un seul instant.

C'était comme s'il perdait conscience, mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça ...

« Mon stupide, stupide Childe. Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui? »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Hé les amis, ___

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu de sérieux problèmes d'estomac et mon médicament ne marchait pas, alors je ne trouvais vraiment pas d'inspiration ces jours-ci. Mais en dépit de tous mes problèmes, j'ai fini ce nouveau chapitre. Voici un environnement totalement nouveau, tout comme les deux précédents l'ont été, et le prochain sera pour lundi.

Donc, à propos de ce chapitre. Ce fut l'une des plus difficiles que j'ai jamais écrit, parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les combats, donc je suis directement aller à l'effondrement. _En fait, presque toute le chapitre était un POV d'Harry, vous pouvez voir ses impressions, ses émotions, ses peurs et ses pensées et en même temps son pouvoir aussi. __Ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais je l'aime quand même, même si je sens qu'il y a encore quelque défaut. Mais le chapitre suivant nous donnera enfin le destin d'Harry et vous pourrez voir ce qui est arrivé à Athendora et Caius aussi. ___

_Prenez bien soin de vous les amis.___

_Lilith___

_Prochain chapitre : Assassin___

PS: Une nouvelle question: Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis sur les pouvoirs de vampire d'Harry. J'en ai déjà révélé deux (pas en plein potentiel, mais presque) et est-ce que ces deux pouvoir doivent être liés ? _Alors, quand pensez-vous?___

PS: Et s'il vous plaît voter à la question précédente aussi!

Merci encore!

**Note de la traductrice (c'est-a-dire moi XD) :**

Si vous voulez voter mettez un commentaire dans le lien d'origine de l'histoire

.net/s/5609371/8/Childe_of_Destruction

A noter que vous devez être membre de FanFiction net

Et que votre commentaire doit être en anglais !

Alors mon avis pour ce chapitre,

Le chapitre 7 n'était que les prémices de la grosse grosse colère de notre Harry

Je partage l'avis d'Ecnerrolf

Harry a beaucoup de self-control mais quand sa pète sa pète o.o

Si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais fais un carnage dès les premières messes basses

Je ne supporte pas ça !

A la prochaine !!!

Et REVIEWS PLEASE !


	9. Part I - Chapitre 9 : Assassin

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et qui lise cette fic.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Assassin**

* * *

Les baisers étaient lents et langoureux, l'emmenant dans les ténèbres, une langue de velours léchait joyeusement ses blessures avec attention, en lui donnant d'agréable sensation pour lui faire oublier la douleur et l'angoisse, il semblait que ces griffes et ces crocs lui déchirait la chair.

Sa peau frissonna, et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entre ouvertes inconsciemment.

Il était en sécurité dans les bras de son maître, parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui aurait pu lui donner autant de plaisir pendant que ses blessures guérissaient.

Oui, c'était son père et personne d'autre.

La langue et le pouvoir qui le submergeait lui était trop familier pour être celle d'un imposteur.

Oui, c'était lui.

« Maître » soupira Harry, en ouvrant lentement ses yeux, il observa les cheveux noirs corbeau qui couvrait sa poitrine.

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut une audacieuse caresse buccale d'un de ces mamelons, qui lui fit se cambré de plaisir cette sensation.

Mais l'instant d'après ses souvenirs ont commencé à affluer dans son esprit brumeux, et il fit un mouvement si brusque mais deux mains fortes l'arrêtèrent par les épaules.

« Maître, s'il vous plaît » il ne savait même pas pourquoi il suppliait, mais il ne pouvait retenir ses mots, se besoin désespéré.

« Sire ... »

« Calme-toi maintenant, Childe. Tu es encore trop faible pour te déplacer ou pour penser. Tout ira bien », murmura Sanguini pour le rassurer.

« Rien, ne sera comme avant » souffla Harry avant d'être coupé par des lèvres pulpeuses qui embrasait un de ses mamelons.

« C'était une saloperie de piège, n'est-ce pas? »

« Langage, Harry! » grogna son maitre contre sa bouche, avant de l'embrasser durement.

Le baiser était plein de demandes, de désespoir et de peur, c'était comme la dernière volonté d'un homme qui était condamné à la mort, et dans un sens c'est ce qu'ils étaient.

Harry savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Aro ne permettrait pas que sa faute soit pris à la légère, parce qu'il avait juré de ne pas attaquer un seul des vampires résidant dans le château.

« Nous pourrions les détruire avant… » Le jeune Childe ne put finir sa phrase, parce que les dents pointues de Sanguini effleura la peau sensible de son cou.

« Je vous ai demandé le silence, mon cher Childe ! Ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler de vos pensés révolutionnaires. Tout ira bien! »

Contraint à la soumission par une morsure des plus exigeantes, Harry offrit humblement son cou.

Son maître était si sûr de lui à ce moment là, mais pour lui ce n'était pas assez.

Les nobles ne voulaient que leur tête, et il savait qu'ils feraient tout pour l'avoir.

Il leur avait montré qu'il représentait véritable menace, et la première chose qu'il apprit après son arrivée à Volterra, était que les vampires sont aussi lâches que quand ils étaient humains.

Malheureusement il était impuissant, et ce jusqu'à que son père n'ont n'est pas décidé autrement, il se tut et jouis de ses droits, sans doute, était-ce la dernière expérience intime de sa vie de vampire.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder son maître, et ne voulait pas voir son visage, parce que sa honte serait trop lourde à porter.

C'était lui qui les avaient condamnés à ce destin.

C'est lui qui aurait due ignorer les pitoyables leurres de cette_ femme,_ mais il avait agit comme l'inconscient qu'il était quand il était humain, agir avant même de réfléchir, et maintenant il devait en assumer les conséquences.

Pas son maître, ni Marcus.

Lui et lui seul.

« Sire, » gémit Harry d'une voit un peu plus forte cette fois, ses hanches se leva de leur propre gré pour chercher plus de contact avec les mains soyeuses qui prodiguaient des caresses aériennes sur son érection.

Cette langue sournoise le tortura doucement, en faisant des cercles langoureux autour de son nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel parfois, avec ses sens surdéveloppés il lui semblait qu'il allait s'enflammé par le désir charnelle.

Son souffle était inutilement haché, et il émit des gémissements de plaisir, ne se souciant pas d'être entendu alors qu'il prenait du plaisir.

Il voulait jouir pleinement une dernière fois.

« Oui, Childe, monter moi votre désir, libérez-vous des entraves de la vie », la voix toujours contrôlé de Sanguini était teinté de convoitise et de luxure, et le garçon le vit bien sur son visage.

Il voulait graver dans sa mémoire les émotions incontrôlées qui ont submergé le visage habituellement stoïque, ce moment il le chérirait comme un trésor jusqu'à son exécution, et il voulait que cette vision soit sa dernière pensée, parce ce qu'il s'agissait d'un moment très précieux pour lui.

C'était une vision à vous en couper le souffle, le marbre brillait dans les yeux d'onyx, et au fond ont pouvait voir le tourbillon de ses émotions et de sa puissance.

Son maître était si beau en ce moment là que cela on était douloureux.

« Je veux sentir ta puissance, Childe. Montre-moi ta magie, enveloppe-moi avec elle ! Embrasse-moi avec ! » Un grognement rauque se fit entendre, et la seconde qui suivit il sentit un pouvoir froid et merveilleux rafraichissant le submerger, et à ce moment là quelque chose se brisa en lui.

La glace et des éclairs ravagèrent la salle, et encerclèrent leur corps fiévreux, pour les remplir de quelque chose d'irréel, quelque chose qu'ils leurs étaient inconnus.

Pendant un bref instant, ils se sentirent complet, ils ne faisaient qu'un seul, plus fort que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi ... puis l'instant passé l'incompréhensible sentiment disparu.

Les deux hommes étaient haletants et encore douloureusement dur, cependant aucun d'eux ne purent faire un mouvement, parce que cette sensation était bien trop écrasante.

Harry était pris de vertige et s'il était encore humain, il aurait fait de l'hyperventilation, mais parce qu'il était maintenant une créature immortelle, il ne fit que se souvenir de ce sentiment humain.

« Tout ira bien » répétait inlassablement Sanguini, et pour la première fois, Harry y crut vraiment.

* * *

« Je vous l'interdis ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Je vous l'interdis ! » Sifflait Marcus en regardant son frère de ses étincelants yeux d'acajou.

« Je vous défends de le transformer en un monstre! »

« Mais c'est déjà monstre, mon frère, et tu le sais », lui répondit sévèrement Aro, toutefois son ton n'était pas accablant.

« Il a presque tué Athendora, et détruit toute une salle du château ! Et vous m'accusez de le transformer en monstre ? »

« Ne vous avisez pas de le blâmer, salaud ! Croyez-vous que je sois aveugle ? Ou sourd ? Ou même un imbécile ? Pensez-vous, que je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ? » Cracha Marcus avec une fureur qui surpris son frère.

« Vous voulez le soumettre, pour le transformer en une machine à tuer sans âme. Pour lui forcer à faire vos sales besognes. Vous avez tout prévu et l'avez manipulé afin qu'il tombe dans votre petit piège et vous pensiez que je ne comprenais pas ce que vous faisiez ? » Ces paroles Marcus l'entendis directement dans son esprit.

« C'est pour notre bien à tous! » Répliqua Aro avec véhémence.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul ici, à être un bon observateur » les yeux cramoisis exprimaient l'amertume qu'il ressentait.

« Je peux voir, qu'il a bu de votre essence vital, à vous et à votre Childe ! Je peux voir ce que sa faim le pousse à faire chaque jour qui passe, parallèlement ses pouvoirs se réveille, alors il convoitera bien plus! Et je ne le permettrai pas »

« Il à peine sorti du stade de nouveau-nés, c'est ce que vous attendiez ? » coupa Marcus avec colère.

« Mon Childe et moi l'avions sous contrôle, nous le guidions avec l'attention dont il avait besoin! »

« Evidemment, tu avais tout sous contrôle » ironisait Aro.

« Votre génialissime plan était de lui permettre d'aspirer votre vitalité et tout aurait été parfait, n'est-ce pas?! Peu importe, il vous affaiblissait de plus en plus ! Il est dangereux, il représente une menace pour nos vies! »

« Alors vous avez décidé de l'éliminer ? Comme votre premier plan n'a pas fonctionné, vous voulez le transformer en assassin à votre service ? » dit le sorcier transformer en vampire, son ton était haineux.

« Votre arrogance me rend malade! »

« Vraiment? Cela n'a pas d'importance, avez-vous conscience qu'il a le pouvoir de nous détruire ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passera s'il buvait tout le sang de votre corps ? » Siffla méchamment Aro.

«Non ? Alors je vais vous le dire. Il va devenir fou et il nous tuera tous. Vous le prener pour un innocent petit enfant, qui a besoin d'être choyer et protéger de la cruauté du monde, cependant il n'est plus un nouveau-né et il a faillit à sa promesse, Marcus. »

« Sa promesse ? Sa promesse, Aro ? Vous lui avez fait jurer de ne pas attaquer quiconque dans cette ville, et peu importe qui ou quoi ! Quel genre de promesse cela peut bien être ? » Les yeux d'acajou brillaient de magie à peine contenue.

« Je n'ai pas tué ce childe et son maitre ? Mais je ne peux pas lui permettre de continuer à terroriser notre peuple. Je dois faire quelque chose et cela est la meilleure solution que nous ayant, » déclara Aro, en essayant de faire comprendre à son frère son point de vue.

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu, Marcus. Vous n'avez pas vu l'horreur qu'il ait faite. Vous devez comprendre, nous ne pouvons pas lui permettre de détruire tout ce que nous avons créé. Il doit apprendre à ce contrôlé et il doit apprendre à ne compter que sur lui-même. _S'il vous plaît_, Marcus, comprenez-moi. _Je vous le demande_. »

Ces mots ressemblaient à de l'acide pur, ils brûlaient sa gorge et sa langue comme le venin, qui coulait dans ses veines et qui le remplissait à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'odeur du sang humain.

Le premier dirigeant des Volturi n'avait jamais rien demandé.

Il exigeait, commandait, ordonnait, charmait et manipulait, mais ne demandait jamais.

Pourtant, il se tenait en face de l'époux de sa sœur morte, et ne ressentait plus cette volonté exceptionnelle.

Les innombrables portraits de sa sœur décédée l'entouraient, pour l'accuser d'avoir commis ce péché sans remords ou de douté pour la première fois en trois mille ans, il éprouvait le regret d'avoir tué une personne de son propre sang par jalousie.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'il était loin d'être désintéressé, tout comme il avait toujours su qu'il était un manipulateur ambitieux.

Et ironiquement son propre égoïsme lui avait causé son plus grand chagrin, mais il ne suffissait pas d'annuler ses plans.

Il voulait être important, plus important et plus puissant que quiconque, et il l'aurait fait n'importe quoi pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Et il avait tout fait.

La première fois qu'il a rencontré Marcus, deux d'entre eux étaient encore des humains, des jeunes adolescents, pas tout à fait adulte, mais plus des enfants non plus et il a été immédiatement captivé par sa grande intelligence et cette volonté que personne d'autre n'avait.

Marcus avait tout ce qu'il voulait être, un hôtel charmant, un noble cœur, il était un jeune homme fort avec de séduisants yeux d'acajou.

Et Aro voulais le séduire, le prendre au piège, mais il n'on a pas eu le pouvoir.

Pour je ne sais quel raison, Marcus était immunisé contre ses charmes, ses paroles douces et subtiles, et même s'il avait été irrité par son impassibilité, il avait trouvé Marcus intéressant et intriguant.

Il était presque obsédé par cet homme, pourtant, quand sa chance d'avoir enfin Marcus était arrivé, il a décidé de laisser sa chance à sa sœur et de se sacrifier peu importe combien cela lui brisa le cœur, ce cœur déjà mort.

Il a regardé pendant des siècles comment sa sœur Didyme comblait d'affection son nouveau frère, Aro le voulait pour lui-même et il ne fit rien pour soulager la douleur dans sa poitrine.

C'était sa punition pour ses actes et il le savait, parce qu'il avait sa puissance et ses connexions.

Il eut même une femme, un magnifique, et silencieux trophée qui n'avaient jamais pu apaiser ce brûlant besoin et désir.

Sulpicia ne signifiait rien pour lui, c'était une femme douée, oui, mais c'était tout.

Pour lui, elle était comme Jane et Renata, un bel animal.

Mais le jour où Marcus et Didyme, on voulut partir, Aro ne put supporter l'idée de perdre la seule personne qui avait de l'importance pour lui.

Quand il tua sa sœur se fut par pur instinct, ses mouvements c'était fait sans qu'il en est conscience, et Chelsea lui ordonna même d'utiliser son pouvoir sur Marcus afin qu'il reste à Volturra.

Et Marcus dû rester parce qu'il appartenait à Aro, et seulement lui.

Marcus ne l'avait jamais découvert et pendant des siècles Aro en avait été satisfait, même si son frère était devenu silencieux et apathique.

Sa simple présence valait tous ces sacrifices, c'est ce qu'Aro avait pensé ... Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter soit arrivé.

Le Childe changea tout, ce nouveau-né sortit Marcus de sa léthargie.

Son frère brillait de nouveau, son pouvoir l'embrassait comme un enivrant manteau, et elle caressait sa peau de marbre à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient.

C'était un sentiment qui obsédait Aro, et il sentait que cette vielle obsession qu'il avait de Marcus se décuplait, l'exhortant à le réclamer.

C'était son vilain petit secret parmi d'innombrables mensonges sortit de sa bouche depuis trois mille ans de vie.

Des mensonges, des mystères, des accidents dissimulés, des arrière-pensées, des émotions cachées et ce sentiment inconnu qui le poursuivaient sans pitié et sans s'arrêt.

Les secrets qui n'auraient jamais été découvert ...

« Je te hais tellement ! » déclaré Marcus après une éternité de silence.

«C'est pour le bien de tous » avait répondu Aro, en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait gagné.

« Je voudrais simplement pouvoir vous tuer » le vampire un peu plus âgé se renfrogna.

« Je voudrais vous déchirer en petits morceaux à mes mains nues, et peut-être alors vous vous rendrez compte de quel bâtard, manipulateur dégoûtant vous êtes ! Peut-être alors vous vous rendrez compte à quel point je méprise ce côté-ci de vous! »

Marcus c'était rapproché de lui, ses yeux d'acajou tournaient au noir mortel de la rage incontrôlée, tandis que ses longs doigts attrapaient la main d'Aro et celui-ci recula brusquement sa tête, ce qui démontrait parfaitement les différences qu'il y avait entre eux.

Et il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir anxieux et de la peur, il aurait dû se plier à la volonté de son frère, mais il était submerger par l'excitation et la faim, et cela lui faisait faire des folies.

« Je vous ai permis de jouer avec les autres comme s'ils étaient de simples pions sur votre échiquier pendant plus d'un millénaire. J'ai regardé sans rien dire, votre seul plaisir était de recueillir des vampires au talent exceptionnel comme s'ils étaient des poupées pour un mille ans. Je vous ai suivis pendant trois mille ans, alors que je ne voulais que vous quitter, vous abandonnez ... à la haine ... »

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas leur permettre ... eux ... de vous emmener ... loin ... » ces mots chuchotés étaient d'Aro, avant de se précipité sur les lèvres rouge et tentante mais pourtant glacé de son vis à vis ne se souciant pas d'être entendus.

Ce premier baiser était plus horrible que fantastique.

Cela représentait son abandon et sa défaite, cependant, il s'en fichait.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il était un lâche, pitoyable et vulnérables, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Trois mille ans de vie dans un monde de purs mensonges c'étaient trop mêmes pour lui.

Il n'avait pas voulu voir l'évidence, il n'avait pas voulu renoncer à son indépendance, son pouvoir sur autrui.

Pourtant, au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, les murs en apparence indestructible se sont écroulés comme s'ils s'étaient faits de sable qui pouvait se faire balayer par une simple brise.

Il était désespérément cramponné au mari de sa sœur décédé, et ils se dévoraient de baisé dans une panique tout à fait horrifiante et hébété.

Ils savaient tout les deux que ce qu'ils avaient commencé était irréversible et, en outre Aro pouvait voir derrière ses paupières closes, tous les pensées rempli de terreur et ou il n'y avait aucun espoir de Marcus.

Il pouvait voir les souvenirs, les sentiments, les pensées, il pouvait voir tous ce que jamais personne n'avait vu auparavant.

Le désir et la chaleur onirique qui suintant de son corps lui donnait le vertige, cela rendait ses sens complètement fou, il ne voulait plus rien d'autre a par Marcus, ensuite il ferait valoir que cette créature gracieuse était à lui, elle serait pris au piège, comme s'il voulait en faire un moment unique, ce moment où ils se sont réunis pour la première fois.

Pour une raison perverse, il voulait que Didyme les voient ainsi enlacés sur le sol à la vue de tous, il voulait lui montrer que Marcus lui appartenait.

Mais tout cela n'était pas suffisant.

Il voulait que ces fichus Childes les voit aussi, parce qu'il ne supportait pas ces bribes de souvenirs de ces trois là sur cet immense lit, et où ils se tordaient de plaisir et il voulait détruire le plus jeune vampire et son maître parce qu'ils avaient osé toucher et entacher ce qui lui revenait de droit, peu importe qu'il aurait dû être leur être reconnaissants pour avoir ramené cette lumière dans ces yeux d'acajou.

« _J'ai besoin de tant vous méprisez, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de perdre mon esprit en raison de l'amour que je ressens pour vous et vous vous amusez avec vos dégoûtant jouets, et tout cela vous le faite en n'ignorant rien de mes sentiments._ » cette pensée le déchira sans pitié, et cela créa en même temps une tempête de désir invisible autour d'eux.

« Tout ira bien », murmurait doucement Aro, à la fin de leur baiser.

« Je vous promets ... »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Ce chapitre ne fait pas partie de mon plan initial, mais j'en suis extrêmement satisfaite. _

_En fait ce chapitre sert plus a révélé le petit secret d'Aro au sujet de Marcus, cela expliquera pourquoi Harry ira à Forks, mais Edward va tout de même venir à Volterra._

_Une de mes scènes préférées est celle entre Caius et Harry._

_J'ai donné à Sanguini la capacité de guérir des plaies avec sa langue et ses lèvres, il est tout simplement trop sensuel dans mon esprit (malgré son masque de stoïcisme). _

_J'ai inventé toute l'histoire d'Aro et celle de Marcus aussi, parce que je ne trouvais pas d'information sur eux avant qu'ils ne deviennent des vampires. _

_Je n'ai pas lu les livres ou vu les films, mais l'acteur qui joue Caius est très beau alors j'ai décidé de l'utiliser (ou une version modifiée de lui) comme un modèle pour mon Caius. _

_Pour moi, Aro et Marcus sont plus âgés que Caius, mais pas autant qu'ils le sont dans le film. _

_Donner moi vos avis sur ce chapitre svp !_

_Chapitre suivant : Les conséquences _

_Prendre soin de vous,_

_Lilith_

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Coucou,

Alors pour commencer je suis désolé pour cette longue attente.

J'essayerai de traduire un chapitre toute les deux semaines dorénavant.

Encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ^^'

A la prochaine,

Et REVIEWS PLEASE !!!

Cephira


	10. Part I - Chapitre 10 : Conséquence

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et qui lise cette fic.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les Conséquences**

* * *

Quelque chose avait changé.

Ce fut la première chose qu'il ressentie quand il monta dans la salle du trône afin de suivre son destin.

Les nobles étaient superbe mais pourtant vide, ils le regardaient de la même façon que la première fois qu'il était arrivé au palais.

Le silence était assourdissant et plein de tension, pourtant personne n'avait fait un mouvement ou avait tenté de rompre ce silence, mais tout cela n'était pas la raison de son inquiétude.

Son maître serra son bras pendant un bref moment, ce mouvement était caché par leurs bras liés, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il sache, Sanguini en ressenti ainsi le changement d'air de la salle.

Ils s'avançaient la tête haute, ne montrant aucun signe de remords ou de regret, ils marchaient tranquillement et fièrement en direction de leurs juges.

Les dirigeants de Volturi était assis dans leur trône, ils étaient l'incarnation de leur gouvernement : parfaite, impressionnante et séduisante, mais cette attraction était dangereuse et venait toujours avec un prix.

Et maintenant il était temps pour lui de payer le prix de sa témérité et de sa naïveté.

Inconsciemment ses yeux recherchaient Caius, comme s'il essayait de supprimer cette légère inquiétude qui le taraudait, mais le vampire aux cheveux blond assis à côté d'Aro, et qui le regardait était toujours aussi impeccable, son visage de marbre ne laissait transparaitre aucune de ses émotions tandis que ses yeux rouge comme le feu le brulait comme les flammes de l'Enfer.

Ses sensuelles lèvres se contractèrent presque imperceptiblement ce qui attira le regard d'Harry qui inconsciemment porta toute son attention au vampire quand celui-ci respira faiblement.

La haine et la rage insatiable inondaient leurs yeux comme des lacs carmin, soudainement un bruit assourdissant se répercuta dans la salle comme l'aurait été une tempête.

Les doigts de Caius étaient enfoncés dans l'accoudoir de son trône, jusqu'à les briser en morceaux, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait.

« Ah, notre prodigieux Childe et son Maître nous honorent enfin de leur présence! » Aro applaudit jovialement toutefois son acte ne convaincu personne.

« Comment allez-vous, mon petit Harry ? Passons-nous à votre exécution immédiatement ou devons-nous discuter un peu avant votre malheureuse fin ? »

L'attitude joviale de cet homme lui tordait l'estomac alors que celui-ci était déjà mort, cela le remplissait d'effroi et en même temps d'un calme inquiétant et plein de confiance.

Et pour une incompréhensible raison, Harry était sûr, que cet scène trop dramatique et flamboyante n'était qu'une petite partie d'un plan bien plus grand, quelque chose de pire que la mort, cette menace il a ressentait maintenant.

« Je suis ici pour faire amende honorable auprès de vous, Seigneur Aro, » dit-il d'un ton contrôlée.

« Amende honorable, Childe? Je ne pense pas que vous avez quelque chose à m'offrir alors que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, donc non, aucune modification ne sera faite en cette magnifique nuit » le salopard de manipulateur a eu l'audace de lui donner un sourire de pitié.

« Ou peut-être pas ? Que voulez-vous m'offrir qui pourrait suffisant excuser _votre erreur_? »

«Mon corps…»

« Non! » gronda méchamment Caius.

« Tu es à _moi_ et je ne permettrai à personne de te … »

« Assez, Caius. » à l'étonnement de tous, ce fut Marcus qui coupa le plus jeune Seigneur avant qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa phrase.

« Aro, arrêtez donc votre jeu pueril, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces jeux d'esprit d'effronté. »

« Marcus vous gâcher toujours mon plaisir » répondu un peu maussadement Aro, mais il laissa tomber son masque et montra son vrai visage rapidement, celui-ci était froid et calculateur.

« Le tribunal veut voir votre sang peindre ces murs, mon petit Harry. Tu as rompus ta promesse ce qui signifie que vous devez être punie. »

Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages fonctionner dans la tête d'Aro, en train de peser le pour et le contre de sa décision.

Le visage de marbre ne montrait aucune émotion, cachant parfaitement ses pensés avec un masque de cruauté et dont les émotions étaient nullement visible au lieu de son habituel visage joyeux et grotesque, et cette incertitude crispa l'estomac déjà glacée du jeune vampire.

A côté de lui Sanguini était très tendue, ses mains étaient crispées sur le bras gauche d'Harry, mais son maître resta silencieux, il attendait sans rien dire le jugement de la Volturi.

Les yeux noirs de son maitre fixaient les deux tunnels d'acajou de Marcus, ils montraient sa soumission et en même temps ses exigences.

Qu'est-ce que son père voulait de Marcus ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Harry ne savait rien, mais il sembla qu'Aro eu finalement assez de cette pause dramatique, c'est pourquoi il commença de nouveau à parler.

« Cette cour veut votre mort, Childe, mais nous, les dirigeants de Volturi avons de puissante valeur qui sont supérieur à toute autre chose, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous vous laisserons vivre » la voix de l'ancien vampire retentissait dans toute la salle, provoquant un vacarme parmi les spectateurs.

« Silence ! » Siffla vicieusement Marcus, et l'effet fut immédiat.

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous permettrons à ce Childe de vivre. Mais une partie de sa punition sera d'être dépouiller de ses pouvoirs en lui prenant sa vue ! » Annonça impassiblement Aro, avec un ton tout a fait désintéresser.

« Harry Potter, Childe de Sanguini, à partir de maintenant, vous allez devenir le bourreau royal du clan Volturi! »

Plusieurs hoquets se firent entendre des nobles et des gardes ce qui ne pouvait signifier que c'était quelque chose de bon pour lui.

Toutefois Harry était encore trop jeune pour connaître tous les termes des traditions vampire et il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ce dégoûtant et pompeux terme avant, il en avait le pressentiment.

« Seigneur Aro, c'est trop, s'il vous plaît reconsidérer votre décision » déclara Sanguini qui s'exprimait pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

« Mon Childe est encore trop jeune pour quitter le château. »

« Non. » Ce simple mot eut le pouvoir de changer à jamais la vie d'Harry.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire une quelconque demande, Sanguini. »

« Maître ? » Sanguini se tourna vers Marcus, son visage était totalement vide, mais Harry pouvait clairement voir que ses yeux étaient totalement horrifiés.

« Je ne peux rompre mon serment, Childe, cela peu importe combien je le souhaite » soupira Marcus.

« C'est la décision d'Aro, et soit vous l'accepter soit Harry devra mourir. »

« Je ... comprends » déclara le père d'Harry après quelques moments d'hésitation et il lacha le bras du jeune vampire de son emprise avec une expression brisée sur le visage.

« Je serai toujours avec vous, peu importe les circonstances » chuchota Sanguini avant qu'il ne recule un peu.

Harry ne comprenait rien.

Son regard tomba sur les trois seigneurs vampires, il examina leurs visages, mais ils étaient tout aussi impassibles que l'était son père.

Ils semblaient si ternes et si vide, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant dans ces quatre années qu'il avait passés dans ce grand clan de vampire.

Personne ne parla, et le silence était une fois de plus rempli de tensions, et cela commençait à le mettre sur les nerfs.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Il essaya d'analyser sa situation de façon rationnelle, de réprimer sa peur et essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait mais c'était tout simplement trop dur pour lui.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'Aro l'avait condamné à quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec les Volturi, il pouvait très bien voir qu'ils l'avaient loin de son Maître ... comme s'il était une chose ...

« Quelqu'un voudrait-il bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, il en avait marre de ce terrible silence.

« Vous êtes juste devenu la propriété exclusive de Volturi », fut la réponse de Caius, qui lui souriait impitoyablement, ses yeux étaient rouges sang et brillaient encore de cette rage et d'une certaine émotion insondable et ténébreuse.

« Dès maintenant vous nous appartiendrez et nous pourrons faire tout ce que nous voulons de vous. »

« _Impossible _» fut la première pensée cohérente qui a atteint l'esprit d'Harry.

Ils ne pouvaient pas le condamner à l'esclavage éternellement, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ça ?

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas lui enlever son statut d'individu, il ne se laisserait pas faire !

Il ne deviendra pas une marionnette sans esprit, au diable les conséquences !

« Non » il répétait le mot qu'Aro avait utilisé, mais il s'en fichait.

« Vous avez le pouvoir de régner sur le monde des Vampires et sur toute les personnes qui y sont, mais je ne deviendrais pas une _chose_ qui ne pense pas juste parce que vous le voulez ! Alors essayez encore. »

« Je ne pense pas que dans votre situation vous pouvez encore vous révolter contre notre décision, qu'on pensez-vous ? » Aro souleva un de ses sourcils de façon moqueuse.

« Vous semblez oublier que c'est vous qui avait rompu votre promesse. »

« Et c'est vous qui avez voulu tester mes limites, n'est-ce pas ? » coupa Harry de façon similaire.

« Je ne suis encore qu'un simple enfant à vos yeux, mais je ne suis pas comme les autres vampires, mes souvenirs de mon passé d'humain sont parfaitement intacte et je ne veux pas être transformée en une arme sans mon consentement, comprenez-vous cela, _Seigneur_ Aro? »

« Comme si vous pouviez faire quelque chose contre les dirigeants de Volturi ! » railla odieusement l'un des nobles.

«Tu n'es rien, sauf un répugnant parasite qui auraient dû être détruits immédiatement après sa Renaissance! »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas demander au _Seigneur_ Caius pourquoi il a un bandage sur son joli cou ? Ou à propos de son enchanteresse de femme ? » Répondit Harry, son sourire était froid quand il regarda les yeux de Caius qui s'assombrissaient.

Les mains du vampire se contractèrent encore plus, comme s'il voulait toucher la marque de la morsure sur son cou, mais il ne réagit pas à la pique d'Harry.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, se retrouvant coincer dans leur petit jeu, ils se stimulèrent les uns les autres à faire quelque chose, et pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne bougea un pouce.

« Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour commencer des disputes enfantines. Harry Potter est un membre de notre clan, l'unique héritier de Sanguini, le Childe de Marcus, et il se doit d'être puni en fonction de ces crimes! » Aro se leva pour obtenir l'attention de l'auditoire de nouveau, son regard se porta sur les visages parfaits avant de poursuivre son discours.

« Vous, Childe avez voulu faire amende honorable auprès de nous et vous avez offert votre enveloppe charnelle, mais un corps n'est pas suffisant pour réparer un serment rompu, vous auriez due déjà le savoir. »

« Alors que voulez-vous de moi ? »

« Votre fidélité absolue. »

* * *

Le Childe examinait les dossiers de sa prochaine mission en ricanant de dégoût, il saisi son traditionnel manteau pourpre et noir qui montrait sa position de bourreau royal du Clan Volturi.

Il ne pouvait pas croire à quelle vitesse ces cinq dernières années s'était écouler, et comment sa vie avait autant changé.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'échapper à son destin, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il aurait essayé.

Il avait été assez fou pour tomber bêtement dans le piège qu'Aro lui tendait, comme l'arrogant dirigeant le voulait.

Et en échange Aro gagnait sa loyauté et ses compétences, ils l'enchaînaient à eux et lui donnait des ordres, mais ils ne l'utilisaient que quand ils pensaient que cela était nécessaire.

A cette époque, Harry pensait que la mort aurait été bien meilleure que ce nouveau poste en tant qu'esclave des Rois Vampires, cependant après cinq ans à les servir, il commença à entrevoir les raisons cachées derrière cet acte, bien qu'il n'aime pas ces raisons non plus.

« Dans quelques semaines les premières lettres arriveront, mon Childe » avait déclaré son père sur le seuil de la pièce, et l'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des vampires assez idiot pour me choisir comme compagnon juste pour ma position et les relations que j'ai aves les dirigeants du monde vampirique » répondit Harry d'un ton complètement désintéresser.

«J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, comme la chère mission qu'Aro m'a donné dernièrement. »

«Je vais gérer toutes ces propositions alors » Sanguini hocha légèrement de sa tête, et ignora ostensiblement toute les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit sur ses missions.

Cela faisait partie de la punition de son Maître pour ne pas avoir commencé son entraînement plutôt, ils le reléguaient au rang de simple guérisseur, il était dépouillée de ses droits de noble vampire, et Harry les avaient haïs pour cela, même s'il savait que son père était dorloter et surprotéger par Marcus à cause de son manque de contrôle.

Heureusement, ils n'ont pas pu briser le lien qui les reliaient, ce qui signifiait que Sanguini pouvaient encore faire partie de sa vie, même si ils leurs étaient impossible de parler de tout ce qui concernait les affaires du clan.

Son père avait perdu le droit de contrôler ses actes et Harry ne pouvait plus le reconnaître comme son Maître désormais, parce que maintenant ce titre était revendiqué par Marcus.

« Faites le comme vous le souhaitez. »

Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce vide sans fin dans ces yeux noirs, c'est pourquoi il tourna le dos à l'autre homme, en attendant que celui-ci décide de partir.

« Je t'aime, mon cher Childe, » chuchota Sanguini.

« Et je suis désolé. »

« Je le sais » Harry soupira de résignation.

« Et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir remonter dans le temps et de faire en sorte que tout soit comme avant, mais nous avons déjà choisi notre chemin et maintenant nous n'y pouvons rien. »

« Je vais informer ... votre ... Maitre de ces propositions. »

« Fais comme tu veux, » répéta-il en fermant les yeux de désespoir après avoir entendu le clic mous de la porte.

« Moi aussi, je suis désolé. »

Cela ne faisait qu'un an et demi qu'il a été transformé et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était il y a dix ans, mais l'habituel lien qui reliait le maitre à son Childe pulsait encore avec beaucoup de puissance et de vie qu'il en souffrait physiquement presque à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se voir sans pouvoir se toucher ou partager les émotions qu'ils ressentaient.

Cependant il ne pouvait rien faire, parce que peu importe sa puissance monstrueuse, contre un clan tout en entier ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Mais peut-être un jour ...

* * *

Harry se glissa dans les couloirs comme le plus fatal des prédateurs, son manteau derrière lui flottait dangereusement tandis que ses yeux brillaient étrangement dans l'ombre des salles.

Il était en retard et il détestait être en retard.

Son retard représentait un signe de faiblesse, car il avait eu la meilleure des formations, et elle était tellement consciencieux que de se permettre un retard était une faiblesse.

Oh oui, il pouvait parfaitement se souvenir des cruelles leçons dont lui avaient gratifié ses maitres de tâche.

Ces sadiques qui étaient ses instructeurs aimait le torturer, sans arrêt ils testaient ses limites et se moquer de lui à cause de sa bizarrerie.

_« C'est tous ce que vous avez ? Pas étonnant que quelques faibles Dames peuvent vous blesser en lacérant votre chair de pêche ! »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas nous montrer le monstre que vous êtes ? Appelez-le donc, montrez nous donc quel chose répugnante vous êtes ! »_

_« Vous n'êtes pas un prince pour nous. Vous êtes rien d'autre qu'un être grotesque, un petit enfant sans défense qui on a donné trop de pouvoir. Vous devriez avoir honte de votre pitoyable performance ! »_

_« Ces nomades vous tuerons en un instant si vous ne savez pas contrôler vos émotions ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Un malheureux petit bébé ? Agissez donc comme un prédateur, un prédateur que vous devriez être!_ »

Il pouvait encore entendre leurs railleries à ses oreilles, mais d'une façon plus tordue, il leur était reconnaissant, parce que sans eux il n'aurait jamais put apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

« Vous êtes en retard, mon prince » Demetri lui souriait, appuyer contre le mur près de la porte de la salle du trône.

« Tais-toi et avance ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée » répondit un peu froidement Harry.

Il était irrité et nerveux à cause de cette mission et de sa dernière rencontre avec Caius, venait de lui rajouter encore d'autre problème.

Leur petit jeu commençait à devenir trop sérieux, ils perdaient lentement le contrôle de la situation.

Tout comme c'était arrivé il y a cinq minutes.

_Il ramassait rapidement ses affaires pour sa prochaine mission, parce qu'il était en retard. _

_Harry avait perdu trop de temps à réfléchir sur la malheureuse relation qu'il avait avec son père, et maintenant il devait se dépêcher._

_Toutefois l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et ses oreilles sensibles entendirent un sourd grondement, un grondement bien trop familier._

_« Caïus » déclara-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. _

_« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_« Il était là, n'est-ce pas? » Le sifflement du Chef Vampire se promena dans toute la chambre, et il claqua la porte derrière lui. _

_« Si vous voulez parler de mon Père, alors oui, il était ici. Qu'est ce que cela peu vous faire ? » Harry ne leva pas une seul fois les yeux de son sac._

_« Il n'en a pas le droit »_

_« __**Il**__ a bien plus de droit que vous, mon cher Caius. C'est mon __**Père**__, et __**vous**__ vous n'êtes que le frère de mon maître. »_

_Cela semblait être la chose à ne pas dire à ce trou du cul d'arrogant albinos, car il apparut en face de lui en un éclair, et pendant un long moment, ses doigts d'albâtre se serrèrent autour de son cou, le forçant à regarder les yeux rouge foncé de l'autre vampire, des yeux qui brillaient d'une fureur non dissimulé._

_« Vous pouvez vous faire des illusions et croire que vous détenez une libre volonté, mais dans environ six mois, __**je serais**__ celui qui deviendra votre compagnon, peu importe combien vous protesterez. »_

_Un long bras de marbre serpenta autour de sa taille, et le rapprocha du vampire plus grand que lui. _

_« Je ne vais pas abandonner, et je fiche de savoir qui je dois détruire pour vous avoir. »_

_« Vous pouvez toujours essayer, Caius, mais rien ne peut changer le fait vous êtes toujours marié à cette ... chienne. Et je ne veux rien partager avec elle » répondit Harry en regardant sans vergogne les lèvres de Caius. _

_« Dans quelques semaines, mon Père recevra des centaines de propositions, donc vous avez rapidement besoin de changer votre statue d'homme marié, si vous ne voulez pas être exclue de la compétition __**mon Beau**__. _

_« Vous êtes à moi, à partir du moment où vous avez décidé de me marquer. Et je peux vous assurer que mon mariage avec Athendora est maintenant nul et non avenue, ses yeux d'acajou brillaient de suffisance et ces lèvres parfaites esquissèrent un sourire hautain. _

_« Vous avait vaincu Athendora, et vous m'avez revendiqué dans le processus, savez-vous ce que cela signifie? »_

_« Vous mentez » cracha Harry en colère. _

_« J'étais trop jeune ! J'étais incapable de marquer qui que se soit ! »_

_« Mais vous m'avez marqué. »_

Harry secoua un peu de la tête, et rangea ses souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit.

Il n'avait pas de temps pour toutes ces absurdités, il avait un groupe de nomades rebelles à tuer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **

_Hé les amis,_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre._

_Enfin un peu d'action, hein? _

_En fait, je voulais mettre ce chapitre plutôt, mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de la première partie du chapitre, j'ai donc dû réécrire à deux fois. _

_J'espère que cela explique certaines choses, sinon, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire un PM ou un mail. _

_Vous pouvez le faire dans mon profil, mais si vous n'êtes pas membre envoyé moi un mail à_

_**lilithduvare()gmail(.)com **_

_Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de l'absence d'Athendora, je peux seulement vous dire qu'elle ne renoncera pas facilement, même si, aux yeux des lois vampire, elle n'est plus la femme de Caius, parce qu'elle l'a perdu le duel qu'elle a eut contre Harry. _

_Eh bien, en ce moment je me sens comme de la m*rde, parce que les résultats de mon test n'étaient pas très bon, pour l'instant j'ai pas mal d'inspiration, alors cela devrais aller je suppose. _

_Eeeeet enfin, vous allez bientôt voir Edward dans le prochain chapitre, enfin je vais rester avec mes plan pour la fic, comme vous l'avez voulu, alors Edward va aller en Volturi, pour chercher à ce faire tuer. _

_Mais je ne vous dirai rien d'autre pour l'instant. _

_Prenez soin de vous, _

_Lilith _

_Chapitre suivant: Un Délirant Sacrifier_

_PS: Certains d'entre vous ont été confus au niveau des termes qu'Harry utilisait avant ce chapitre._

_A l'époque, il appelait Sanguini Père ou Maitre (j'espère que j'ai écrit comme ça, j'ai doit encore vérifier.) _

_Et Marcus était Marcus. _

_Maintenant Sanguini ne peut réclamer que le titre de Père d'Harry tandis que Marcus revendique le titre de maître comme il est le père de la Sanguini, et Sanguini a été dépouillé de ses privilèges. _

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Salut tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre ^^

Je n'ai personnellement pas d'avis sur ce chapitre

A part peut être que ça sens les emm*rdes pour Harry

A bientôt

Cephira


	11. Part I - Chapitre 11 :

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant) M (plus tard)

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et qui lise cette fic.

Je suis désoler pour ceux qui ont lue la précédente traduction de ce chapitre qui est sorti avec des phrases en anglais je sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé ^^'

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Martyre Désillusionné  
**

* * *

C'était un drôle de spectacle, pour ainsi dire, c'était comme si quelqu'un mélangeait l'horreur merdiques des films que les jeunes hommes aimaient tant avec un ancien conte, et Demetri ne put retenir un petit grognement pour attirer l'attention d'Harry sur lui.

« C'est dommage que vous ne pouvais pas voir cela, je suis sûr que même vous trouveriez cela hilarant » commenta-t-il trop doucement pour qu'une personne humaine l'entende, mais Harry l'entendit très bien et ses lèvres de corail esquissèrent un sourire un peu d'amuser.

« Eh bien, je suis content que vous avez du temps dans votre vie, mais nous avons du travail à faire » répondit sèchement Harry.

« Ou, j'ai un travail à faire et vous devez regarder mon dos » rajouta-t-il pour Demetri, qui gronda doucement en avertissement.

« J'ai appris à vous connaitre mon prince mais actuellement, j'ai l'avantage sur vous, alors je ne serais pas si arrogant, si j'étais à votre place » le Tracker sourit, le sourire d'un excellent prédateur qui ne fit aucune différence pour les yeux d'Harry, car ils étaient couverts par un bandeau de soie noire, comme toujours quand il quittait le palais.

« Bien sûr, et la prochaine fois qu'Aro assigne le doux petit Alec pour me chaperonner, mes mains trembleront un peu dans sa direction » cette froide menace gela le plus âgés des deux vampires.

« Maintenant, bouge, je veux rapidement finir ce que nous devons faire. »

« Je ne prends pas très bien qu'on me menace moi ou mon futur compagnon » siffla de colère Demetri, mais celui-ci suivi tout de même les ordres du prince.

« Essayez donc de garder à l'esprit que les menaces ne fonctionnent pas du tout sur moi. Vous m'avez déjà vu quand je travaille et vous savez donc de quoi je suis capable, redevenez donc le mature et effrayant garde de la Volturi que vous êtes et taisez-vous ! » Répondit Harry, clairement irrité, et ce sans même se tourner vers l'autre homme.

Quelle différence il y avait après tout ?

Avec ses yeux bandés, il ne pouvait rien voir à l'heure actuelle, ainsi il ne pouvait pas regarder les autres avec ce regard de mort éclatant.

Et il se fichait même de la petite scène dramatique de Demetri.

Pendant près de sept ans maintenant, ils travaillaient ensemble, lui le plus vieux vampire dès deux comme le meilleur tracker du monde et qui avait atteint sa majorité i peu près deux siècles, donc il faisait le parfait garde personnelle et un très bon chaperon pour lui, dans ses missions à l'étranger.

Juste comme maintenant.

Actuellement, ils étaient dans une forêt sombre, quelque part à Washington, dans l'Amérique du Nord, et la mission d'Harry était d'exterminer une nomade très coriace nommé Victoria, et qui avait causé énormément de problème dans ce domaine récemment.

Ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile du tout, mais quand il renifla l'air, il prit l'odeur de plus d'un vampire à proximité de l'humaine, il sentit aussi l'odeur de certains types de chiens.

L'un de ces animaux aboya de façon menaçante, et les cinq autres grondèrent en accord, c'était amusant de sentir ça comme le disait Demetri, et Harry se demandait si ces animaux défendaient l'humaine parce que son odeur était plus proche d'eux que des violents vampires.

« Je dois l'admettre, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça auparavant » murmura Demetri.

« C'est la version en direct du _Livre de la jungle_ modifié ou autre chose ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide » se moqua Harry, bien qu'il ne puisse lui aussi retenir un petit sourire.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. »

Ils sortirent de l'ombre des arbres, faisant à peine quelque son, mais cela fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention des vampires et des chiens.

Les grognements augmentèrent à leur vue, et un rire aigu se fit entendre de la femme, qui était probablement Victoria, bien qu'Harry n'en était pas sûr.

« Il semble que vous êtes maintenant en infériorité numérique, n'est-ce pas les chiens galeux ? Pourquoi ne pas sauver vos vies en vous cachons et en tentant de vous échappez, pendant que vous le pouvez? » demanda la femme d'une voix joyeuse et pleine de malice.

En entendant les chiens grognés, son ton devint plus vicieux.

« Ou vous pouvez rester ici pour regarder comment nous allons nous régaler du sang paradisiaque de notre chère Isabella ! »

La jeune fille était en pleure à présent, et sa peur dégageait une odeur fétide qui retournait les entrailles d'Harry, et qui le dégoûtait.

Cependant cela n'avait pas d'importance, la jeune fille allait devoir partir avec eux, et les Volturi jugeront de son cas, car elle en savait beaucoup trop.

« Je ne pense pas que vous aurez encore la chance de savourer quelque chose de plus, Victoria » déclara Harry d'une voix traînante avec un ton ennuyé.

« Pensiez-vous que vous pouviez échapper à la colère des Volturi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je n'ai pas enfreint la loi ! » Hurla de colère la femme vampire, mais il pouvait parfaitement entendre qu'elle cachait sa peur.

« Je ne mentirais pas si j'étais vous, nous avons des espions partout, très chère Victoria » se moqua Demetri avec une voix de chanteur.

Le Tracker appréciait énormément ces voyages, le jeune prince rendait toujours les choses beaucoup plus intéressantes et de plus de leurs adversaires se battaient toujours pour leurs vies sans valeur.

Et ces combats faisaient partie des missions favorites de Demetri, parce que ces renégats avaient tendance à être plus vicieux et un peu plus puissants que les nobles pompeux du palais en raison de leur alimentation incontrôlée.

Demetri se lécha les lèvres avec enthousiasme.

Ils étaient sept en tout, six nouveau-nés avec la s*lope aux cheveux rouges, Demetri était impatient de planter ses griffes dans leurs chairs fraîches et mûres.

Ils étaient sanguinaires et incontrôlables, et le Tracker pouvait lire la faim dans leurs yeux, c'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas encore attaqué l'humaine.

Les petits toutous étaient peut-être plus utiles qu'il ne le pensait.

« Pensez-vous que je vais vous croire comme ça ? La noble Volturi n'enverrait jamais un enfant aveugle faire leur sale boulot ! Alors arrêtez donc de me mentir. Vous voulez cette jeune fille pour vous seul ! »

Dans les yeux de Victoria naissaient une lueur carmine de possessivité.

« Eh bien nous étions les premiers ici, donc vous devrez … »

« Cela suffit ! » dit Harry d'une voix autoritaire, interrompant ainsi les vampires, Demetri esquissa un sourire gêné à l'intention du jeune prince.

« Nous ne sommes pas intéressés par cette infecte mortelle, notre cible c'est vous, Victoria. »

« Comme si vous pouviez toucher à un seul cheveu de ma tête, gamin ! » ricana Méchamment la femme.

« Je pense que je peux faire mieux que ça. »

Harry semblait en avoir assez, parce que l'instant d'après, il disparu de l'endroit d'où il était soit à côté de Demetri, et il fendit sur la gorge de Victoria avant même qu'elle n'est put réaliser ce qui se passait.

Ses yeux élargit d'effroi étaient comique, comme si elle essayait de crier d'agonie, mais elle ne put produire que quelques gargouillis repoussant.

Mais la fille humaine poussa un cri très aigu en voyant la scène, les chiens eux détournèrent simplement leurs têtes vers le côté.

L'un d'eux, un grand roux, poussa la jeune fille à ne pas regarder aussi, mais elle semblait être trop choquée pour faire autre chose que de rester planter là, et laisser l'horreur lui parcourir le corps.

C'était un spectacle vraiment magnifique, du moins pour Demetri.

Effroyable et macabre tout cela additionner à la finesse des mouvements d'Harry, et il pouvait regarder pendant des jours les coriaces et fou jeunes vampires ou encore les arrogants nomades se faire déchiquetés à mains nues, sans même utiliser la magie ou des pouvoirs spéciaux.

Mais comme son prince le disait, il n'avait pas suffisamment de temps pour ça.

Ainsi, lorsque les nouveau-nés ont commencé à bouger pour tenter de protéger leur créateur, Demetri décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'entrer dans la danse aussi.

« Les dirigeants de Volturi vous en juger coupable Victoria et ils ont ordonné que je sois votre bourreau » chuchota Harry en caressant les cheveux de la femme vampire de façon presque bienveillante.

« Soyez reconnaissant qu'ils ne connaissent que votre inacceptable et insensé carnage, car la punition pour la trahison n'est pas la mort. »

« Toi ... p ... petit ... sa ... salo ... pard » toussa Victoria, la main du garçon qui était crispé péniblement dans ses cheveux, commença à briller d'une douce lumière bleue.

« V ... vous ... ne ... ga … gagne … rez … pas. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de victoire, mon chère, mais de punition »

Après avoir dit ça le petit Harry plongea sa bouche vers le cou blanc, tandis que sa main disparu dans le ventre de Victoria, son cri déchirant se fit entendre quand il lui déchira la gorge à peine cicatrisé.

En attendant, Demetri se délectait de la douleur et de la terreur des nouveau-nés, et luttait cotre l'un d'entre eux, en profitant de l'extrême chaos.

Les toutous s'étaient aussi joint à la lutte quand un des nouveau-nés a essayé d'attraper l'humaine, et peu après la clairière fut remplie de cris, de grognements, des gémissements d'impuissance, et de sanglot terrifié.

C'était un pur paradis pour le Garde de la Volturi, la seul chose qui l'entachait est l'absence d'Alec.

Il aurait aimé ça lui aussi.

Le Tracker venait juste d'arraché la tête d'une jeune et jolie adolescente vampire, quand Victoria poussa son premier et dernier cri qui retentit dans tout les bois qui alertait ainsi ses nouveau-nés de sa défaite.

Finalement, le son grotesque atteignit les oreilles des chiens et des vampires et les firent cesser immédiatement chacun de leur mouvement, pour porter leur regards sur Harry qui se nourrissait du sang de la femme vampire.

Même après sept ans, c'était toujours un spectacle fascinant, les mouvements d'Harry étaient soignés et sensuel quand il tourna la vampire plus âgées sur le côté de façon que les quelques nouveau-nés qui avait survécu à la petite lutte puisse la voir.

Personne n'osa bouger, les seuls bruits qu'ils entendaient étaient ceux de la fille, Isabella ?

Elle lâchait des hoquets traumatisés en voyant Harry se nourrir de la vampire nomade qui était presque morte.

Demetri regarda autour de lui, tout en luttant contre son excitation pour examiner la situation chaotique dans laquelle ils étaient.

Presque tous les toutous avaient des blessures plus au moins graves, mais aucune ne semblait être fatale, tandis que les corps mutilé peinturaient l'herbe verte en rouge sang.

Le corps de la mortelle tremblait et essayait de se faire discrète, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à fermer ses yeux de couleur marron terne qui regardaient le sol sans le voir.

Elle semblait être en état de choc et sa peau de papier blanc avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

Elle était une misérable et pitoyable petite chose, mais elle en avait trop vu pour être laissé seul ...

« Avons-nous fini ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il apparaissait de nulle part à côté de Demetri, ce qui lui fit lâcher le corps sans vie des mains.

« Nous devons encore brûler les corps » répondit nonchalamment le garde de la Volturi en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

« Et emmener la fille. »

« Et ça aussi. »

Les chiens gronda de nouveau et se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui était à genoux, le plus grand commença soudainement à ce métamorphosé en quelque chose d'autre, et il prit peu à peu la forme d'un être humain.

Un homme très masculin et très dénudé, un être à la peau brune, lisse, et des cheveux noirs avec des yeux sombres, qui était rehaussées par son aura de leadeur.

« Nous ne vous permettrons pas d'emmener cette jeune fille, le jeune homme avait une voix profonde et grinçante, ses yeux marron foncé scintillait de haine quand ils les regardaient.

« Elle est sous notre protection. »

« Et elle en sait trop. Elle met en danger notre secret et je ne peux pas permettre cela. Je vais donc vous demandez une fois et une seule fois de plus de nous donner cette jeune fille » répliqua Harry avec froideur, provoquant de nouveau les pleures de la jeune fille.

« Non! » cria un autre garçon, qui apparut à la place d'un gros chien brun.

« Bella ne dira rien à personne ! Pas vrai, Bella? S'il te plaît, dit-leur que vous ne parlerez pas ! » Il supplia presque l'humaine, mais elle était trop perdu dans le néant de sa peur pour dire quelque chose.

« Bella, s'il te plaît! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, elle représente un danger pour nous mais aussi pour vous. Elle doit mourir. »

« N ... Non ... » La jeune fille semblait avoir retrouvé sa voix.

« S'il … vous … plait … je »

Harry lâcha un soupir à l'entente de ceci.

Lui et Demetri étaient hors de leur élément.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu à traiter avec un groupe de shape-shifters et une humaine qui leur demandaient quelque chose, après avoir vu comment ils avaient massacré un clan de vampires sauvages.

Les lois interdisant toute interaction avec des humains à part pour s'alimenter et cette jeune fille connaissait clairement sur l'existence des vampires depuis quelque temps.

Bien sûr il y avait des échappatoires, comme quand un clan de vampire ou un vampire solitaire était végétarien et décidait de vivre parmi les humains, mais il était encore interdit de dévoiler notre existence aux mortels.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon et pour la première fois en sept ans, Harry voulait se haïr pour ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'était plus un humain, et lui, son clan, sa vie et la sureté du secret de leur existence était plus important que la vie d'une adolescente, d'une humaine inconnue.

« Dites-moi Alpha, souhaitez-vous aller en guerre pour une simple humaine ? » Demanda-t-il après une minute de réflexion.

« Voulez-vous risquer la vie de votre meute pour quelque chose vide de sens, pour cette stupide mortelle qui étaient probablement trop curieuse pour son propre bien ? »

« La vie de Bella n'est pas dénuée de sens ! » Défendit un des plus jeunes shape-shifter.

« C'est la faute de ces putain Cullen ! Ils ont entraîné Bella dans leur vie misérable ! Ils lui ont débité des mensonges, pour l'a jeté ensuite ! »

« Non ... J... Ja... COB ! » Cria la jeune fille.

« Est-elle votre femelle ? » Demanda Demetri d'un ton légèrement intéressées.

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup les traditions des toutous, mais il me semble que je l'ai lu quelque chose au sujet de ... L'Empreinte ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas des chiens ! Nous sommes des loups ! » Grogna une nouvelle voix indignée, elle appartenait à un garçon relativement plus jeune, bien que le Tracker ne pouvait que présumer son âge, en tous trois d'entre eux étaient plus grand et plus mature que la plupart des humains.

« Tais-toi, Seth ! » Claqua l'Alpha au garçon en colère et qui avait des cheveux de couleur sable.

« Et non, Jacob n'a pas imprimé sur Isabella. Mais elle est encore sous notre protection. Si vous voulez punir quelqu'un, allez trouver cette sangsue dégoûtante, ce parasite de Cullen ! »

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas suffisant » Répondit Demetri d'une fausse voix sympathique.

« Si elle n'est pas l'une de vos Femelles, en vertu du droit de la Volturi, elle représente un danger pour la Nation Vampire et nous ne pouvons pas permettre cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Assez, Demetri » dit Harry avant que l'un des cabots prenne de nouveau la parole.

« Je pense que j'ai été plus que généreux avec vous, en souvenirs des sentiments que j'éprouvais dans ma vie humaine, mais ma patience commence à atteindre sa limite. »

« Mon prince, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ... » Murmura le Tracker quand il vit les mains d'Harry se porter à sa tête afin de détaché son bandeau.

« Que faire si vous perdez le contrôle, comme il ya quatre ans ? Ça ne sera pas beau à voir ... »

« J'ai dit, ça suffit, Demetri ! » Gronda le jeune vampire, et il détruit les boucliers du foulard qui lui couvrait les yeux.

Bien sûr, après leur retour à Volterra, il lui resterait encore à expliquer pourquoi il avait retiré son bandeau, à Marcus, mais il en avait assez.

Les loups, comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes, le mettait sur les nerfs et pas seulement à cause de leur odeur répugnante.

Ils donneraient leur vie pour une simple humaine, qui n'était même pas la compagne de l'un des leurs et il ne pouvait pas accepter cela, car la sécurité d'une meute ou d'un clan venait toujours avant quoi que ce soit.

Oui, il était humain avant, et il avait détesté son père quand celui-ci l'avait transformé en monstre, cependant il avait appris à accepter sa nouvelle vie avec tous les avantages et les désavantages qu'elles apportaient.

Pendant près de sept ans, Aro utilisa une méprisable et dégoûtante manipulation pour exiger de lui son absolue loyauté en échange de son Père et de sa vie, et tout cela en assurant la sécurité du Clan Volturi, en même temps il lui donna la chance de prouver sa valeur.

La logique de leur chef était tordue et cruelle, mais elle fut la première vraie leçon qu'Harry dû apprendre, le monde où nous vivons est lui-même cruel, et s'il voulait vivre, il devait prouver sa valeur.

Les erreurs et les défauts sont inacceptables, et elles pourraient rapidement causer la mort de quelqu'un, peu importe s'il était un humble serviteur ou le plus noble seigneur ou la plus noble dame.

Les erreurs étaient sévèrement punis, certaines plus que d'autres, et après avoir passé près de dix ans en tant que membre du clan Volturi, il pouvait enfin voir, lui et son Maître sont étaient relativement bien échappé, et peu importe à quel point il méprisait Aro pour ses manipulations et ses machinations, son Maître aimait clairement ce bâtard et Harry ne lui ferait jamais consciemment du mal.

Après tout, il était le seul qui pouvait rivalisé avec l'intelligence d'Aro, et placé les boucliers autour de son bandeau, en s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne pouvait se débarrasser du foulard que quand il en aurait besoin de ses yeux.

Et maintenant, il en avait besoin.

Il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air, les shape-shifters attendaient une ouverture pour les attaquer, ils les observaient prudemment lui et tous les mouvements de Demetri, mais leur choc fut clairement quand ils virent ses yeux contre nature pour la première fois.

Les yeux de l'animal à côté de l'humaine s'étaient élargit, et cela le fit sourire en voyant leurs expressions.

« Vous avez dit que cette humaine était sous votre protection, non ? » Demanda Harry, en marchant lentement vers l'alpha qui regardait toujours vers lui avec toute sa meute qui était interloqué.

« Pas vrai ? »

« O... Oui » ce fut le garçon à côté de l'humaine qui retrouva la parole en premier.

« Bella est sous la protection de notre meute. »

« Pourtant, son sort doit être décidé par la Volturi. Alors, Alpha, nous avons une offre pour vous » ronronna-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux un peu étourdi du brun sans sourciller.

« Je veux que tu l'a marque comme étant un membre honorable de votre meute et donnez-lui deux gardes de ta meute et je ferai tout pour sauver sa vie. »

C'était un ordre clair, très dangereux en plus, l'alpha tomba sous la puissance de son regard, un pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait utiliser qu'une seule fois avant de le maintenir en lui entièrement.

« Marque-là, Alpha, fait le maintenant et je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste en vie ! »

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella! » cria une fille qui ressemblait à une fée, elle faisait partit de la famille Cullen, ils vivaient actuellement au fond d'une forêt, quelque part en Alaska.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bella ? » La voix d'un garçon aux cheveux en bronze était visiblement très angoissé, et il regardait frénétiquement vers la jeune fille.

« Dites-moi ! »

Mais Alice ne pouvait rien dire.

C'était tout simplement trop horrible, c'était impossible, parce qu'elle l'avait vu beaucoup de fois auparavant.

Ils vivraient heureux avec Bella comme étant l'un des leurs au côté d'Edward, mais maintenant ... maintenant... Cela n'était pas possible !

« Alice, montre-moi ! » Exigea désespérément Edward, en secouant son petit corps, l'inquiétude était inscrit sur son visage, mais elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Pourtant, le souvenir de sa vision refit surface dans son esprit.

_Bella errait dans les bois, le visage pâle était marqué par le manque de nourriture et de sommeil, de douces larmes traînaient vers le bas de son visage, mais elle ne semblait pas s'on soucier car son regard était rivé au sol, et elle ne faisait même pas attention à où elle allait. _

_Elle semblait totalement confuse, pleine de chagrin et au bord de la dépression, elle pleurait son premier amour qui l'avait rejeté._

_« Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez bien ? » Murmurait-elle d'une voix cassée. _

_« Pourquoi est-il partis ? »_

_« Comme c'est touchant ! » Fit une voix malicieuse venant de nulle part. _

_« La pauvre héroïne rejetée par son prince charmant ! Que c'est triste ! Ne pensez-vous pas, ma chère Isabella ? » _

_« Qui est là ? »_

_La voix de Bella tremblait un peu de peur, en regardant autour d'elle, mais elle ne voyait personne._

_« M'avez-vous déjà oublié en si peu de temps ? Je suis très déçu Isabella » Réprimanda la voix moqueusement. _

_« Après tout, c'est de votre faute si mon bien-aimé est mort ! »_

_Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent en réalisant que ses craintes se firent confirmées l'instant d'après, quand une femme aux flamboyants cheveux rouges, à la peau de porcelaine et avec d'étincelant yeux de couleur bourgogne est sorti de l'ombre des bois._

_« Vous souvenez-vous de moi maintenant, chère Isabella ? » ronronna la femme avec un sourire vicieux sur le visage. _

_« Victoria » soupira Bella, et elle fit un pas en arrière, mais son dos rencontra quelque chose de solide qui l'a fit sursauter._

_« Oh, je vois que vous avez rencontré un de mes Childes » Le sourire de Victoria s'était élargi, en montrant ses dents blanches mousseux. _

_« C'était ma petite surprise pour vous et les Cullen, vous savez que je voulais que nos retrouvailles soit grandiose, mais je peux voir, qu'ils se sont ennuyer avec vous » Elle se moqua de Bella, et celle-ci avait les yeux remplis de larmes de nouveau. _

_« Que voulez-vous de moi ? » Demanda Bella d'une voix brisée. _

_« Votre cher Edward et sa famille avaient tué mon bien-aimé, alors maintenant je vais vous tuez. Ce n'est que justice, non ? »_

_« Mais il m'a quitté, il ne se soucie plus de moi ! Je ne suis rien ! » La jeune fille tenta désespérément de raisonner la vampire._

_«Oh, cela ne m'importe pas, il a pris soin de vous à ce moment là donc je vais vous détruire, tout comme je vais détruire toutes les autres qui se sont l'intéresser à nos affaire ! Mais maintenant, il est temps de commencer notre petite fête, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » _

_Et Victoria se jeta sur elle sans attendre de réponse ..._

« NON ! » Cria d'agonie Edward quand la vision devint totalement noir ce qui pouvait ne signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Dites-moi qu'il ya une alternative ! Dites-le moi, qu'il ya une chance ! Alice, je vous en supplie! »

« Je ... Je suis si désolé ... Edward ... » Pleurait doucement Alice, voulant qu'il avoir encore des larmes à verser.

« NON ! » Cria encore son frère et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose d'autre il avait disparu de la maison juste au moment où une seconde vision la frappa.

_Edward était debout devant les dirigeants de la Volturi, ses yeux étaient vides et sans vie, tandis qu'Aro le regardait avec peu d'intérêt, un doux sourire jovial sur les lèvres._

_« Edward Cullen, quelle surprise. Pas désagréable, bien sûr, Carlisle et sa famille est toujours bienvenus dans notre maison, mais il n'y a aucune mauvaise surprise au moins. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous? » Aro posa ses yeux cramoisi brillant d'avidité un instant, avant que Marcus ne posa sa main sur son bras._

_« Je veux mourir » fut sa réponse sans émotion et pendant une fraction de seconde les trois dirigeants avaient montré leur choc sur leurs visages avant qu'ils ne l'a recouvrent avec une autre émotion._

_« Et pourquoi un grand jeune homme comme vous voudrait mourir ? » Demanda Aro en se levant de son trône. _

_« Ma petite amie ... a été tué ... » Murmura Edward d'une voix à peine audible, il semblait néanmoins qu'Aro est tout de suite compris._

_« Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous accorder la permission de mourir pour une chose pareille ? Je suis sûr que c'est une grande perte, mais vous pouvez toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Il ne peut pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle était celle qui m'était Destinés ! Il n'y a personne d'autre qui pourra prendre sa place ! » Cria Edward, en perdant soudain son sang-froid._

_« Quelle bêtise! » Se moqua Caius. _

_« Il me semble que Carlisle a oublié de lui apprendre beaucoup de choses. Destiné, manifestement vous délirer. Un délirant martyre. »_

_« Elle était mon tout, je sais qu'elle était celle qui m'était Destiné ! » Claquer haineusement Edward._

_« Si cela est vrai, montrez-moi cela, montrez-moi vos souvenirs d'elle comme nous n'avons jamais accordé un tel mythiques cadeau comme une Ame-Sœur. » Proposa Aro, mais la gourmandise et une certaine joyeuseté vicieuse étaient dans ses yeux quand il regardait le jeune vampire. _

_« Si vous voulez notre aide, montrez-moi vos souvenirs de celle qui vous est destinée. »_

_Edouard sembla hésité pendant une minute ou deux, puis il leva sa main et toucha celle tendue de l'ancien chef. _

_Aro ferma ses yeux, et alors il regarda à travers ses souvenirs et ses pensées, mais bientôt son visage se transforma, et il fronça ses sourcils, puis un air renfrogné entacha son éternel visage, et il s'arracha de lui-même de la main du garçon, il le fit avec une telle qu'il envoya Edward s'écraser sur le plancher._

_«Alors, tu chercher la mort, hein, mon garçon ? Vous cherchez la destruction qui mettrait fin à votre misérable existence ? Eh bien, Edward Cullen, je renie votre demande » Aro montra méchamment les dents, en retirant son masque de jovialité pour enfin montrer son vrai visage._

_« Tu vivras, Edward Cullen et vous souffrirez pour avoir brisé notre loi la plus fondamentale. »_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Hé les amis,_

_Je vais un peu mieux, ma fièvre est descendue et j'ai eu un peu de répit avec mon ventre, j'ai donc fini le nouveau chapitre._

_Je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus long de toute cette histoire, j'avais encore beaucoup plus à écrire, mais j'ai finalement décidé de les mettre dans les prochains chapitres._

_Donc, vous avez un aperçu du travail d'Harry et en même temps, la révélation du début du complot._

_Eh bien voici Bella et les loups qui sont un peu différent de l'intrigue de la nouvelle lune (New Moon), ou le moment où Bella a rencontré Victoria, mais honnêtement ce n'est pas grave car je ne suit pas l'intrigue originale, je n'utilise que des extraits de celui-ci._

_Bien sûr, je sais qu'Edward a décidé de chercher la mort après la vision d'Alice où elle a vu que Bella a sauté d'une falaise, mais de cette manière s'est plus excitant à mon avis._

_Quoi qu'il en soit ici, c'est toujours Edward bien qu'il n'est toujours pas rencontré Harry, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre._

_Et je pense que je vais changer le rating à M comme il y aura quelques scènes gore avec de la torture dans le prochain chapitre ... pauvre Edouard._

_Maaaiiis il y aura deux loups à la cours de Volterra !_

_Devinez-vous qui se seront-ils ?_

_Bella survivra-t-elle à la réunion ou mourra-t-elle ?_

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du troisième pouvoir d'Harry ?_

_Il a été révélé dans ce chapitre et je suis curieuse ^ _ ^_

_Bon, une chose est sûr, je vais essayer de trouver du temps demain après mon rendez-vous chez le médecin, pour écrire._

_Maintenant, je m'en vais !_

_Prenez soin de vous et envoyez-moi vos avis !_

_Lilith_

_Chapitre suivant : Mythes et réalité_

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Salut tout le monde,

Pour commencer je suis vraiment désoler de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les chapitres sont de plus en plus long, celui-ci tout particulièrement (près de 10 pages Word quand même ! *o*)

Dans le passage où Demetri discutait avec les shape-shifters j'utilise le mot « femelle » au lieu de « femme » parce que je trouve que sa concorde mieux avec l'histoire.

Etant donner que Demetri les considèrent comme des animaux au lieu d'humain je pense que c'est sa qu'a voulut dire l'auteur.

A bientôt !

Cephira


	12. Part I - Chapitre 12 : Mythe et Réalité

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et qui lise cette fic.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : ****Mythe et Réalité**

* * *

_« Tu es ma destinée, Bella. Tu es mon âme-sœur, ma moitié ... »_

_« Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me laisser être entièrement avec toi ? Sans peur ? Sans regret ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me laisser être avec toi pour toujours ? »_

_« Parce que je suis un monstre égoïste qui veut profiter de ton humanité. Tu me fais me sentir plus humain plus que cette illusion d'humain que nous entretenant ne pourra jamais me le faire sentir. Tu possède mon cœur tout entier Bella, mais je ne pourrais jamais salir ton âme avec ces ténèbres qui me font exister. »_

_« Mais je veux être avec toi, je n'ai pas peur. Je te jure que je n'ai pas peur de devenir l'un d'entre vous ! »_

Quel imbécile elle était, elle tentait de prouver sa valeur, en faisant semblant d'être courageuse même quand elle était terrifiée.

Elle avait crut à chacune des paroles qu'il lui avait dites, mais en même temps elle ne croyait à rien de ce qu'il lui disait.

Bella pensait qu'il essayait de la dégoûté de lui, en essayant de la faire changer d'avis, car il tentait de la protéger.

Mais il finit par lui dira la vérité et elle finit par l'entendre ... elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Ce fut une voix veloutée et sans émotion qui brisa le courant douloureux de ses malheureux souvenirs, et qui lui ordonna en silence d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Ils étaient encore à la clairière, des morceaux de corps et des organes mutilés gisaient partout, le sang peinturait l'herbe verte en rouge écarlate et le spectacle lui-même lui retournait l'estomac en plus de son sentiment de dégoût et d'horreur.

Puis elle se tourna vers la source de cette voix si peu familière et immédiatement elle se perdit dans deux orbes vertes les plus captivantes et hypnotiques qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Elle se sentait si vulnérable et sans défense sous le regard scrutateur de ce garçon, mais peu importe à quel point elle souhaitait rompre le contact de leurs regards, elle était incapable de détourner les yeux des deux sphères rougeoyantes et légèrement tourbillonnantes.

_« Où est Jacob ?_ _»_ Pensa soudainement la jeune femme, se rappelant en même temps l'apaisante présence du loup-garou qui l'embrassait et l'avait mise à l'abri au moment du combat.

« Répondez-moi, femme. Quel est votre nom ? »

Encore cette voix, qui exigeait une réponse de sa part.

Mais son esprit était si brumeux et en plus elle avait des vertiges.

Néanmoins elle devait répondre à la question.

Non, il était primordial qu'elle répondre à la question.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cela était-ce si important ?

« Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Le massacre que vous avez due endurer vous a-t-il fait perdre la raison ? »

Est-ce qu'elle l'était ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Mais elle devrait vraiment répondre maintenant.

Cette voix était si envoûtante, comme ces yeux.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais s'en détourner à nouveau.

Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour sentir ces orbes sur elle pour l'éternité.

Oui, elle serait alors importante.

Oui importante, pas comme avec ... avec qui ?

Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, le pouvoir de ces yeux étaient démesurés.

_« Tu es ma destinée, Bella. Tu es ma compagne ... »_

Bella.

Oui, c'était son nom.

Maintenant, elle devait le dire à ces yeux.

Peut-être alors qu'ils l'embrasseraient, lui ferait se sentir importante et en sécurité.

Importante ...

« Bella » Murmura-t-elle doucement, ses yeux ne quittent plus ces orbes verts.

« Prince, tu le fais encore ! »

Une nouvelle voix tout aussi plaisante pris la parole et l'instant d'après tout son monde fut brisé en la laissant confuse.

« Qu ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle en clignotant lentement des yeux.

« Qui est ... êtes-vous ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiété de cela, Isabella » Fut la réponse stoïque qu'elle reçu, et qui la fit s'éloigné de la créature accroupi en face d'elle.

« Levez-vous et faites ce que je vous dis si vous voulez avoir une chance de vivre. »

Elle fut surprise par la voix insensible du garçon.

Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, pas même Rosalie, et pour une raison inconnue, l'attitude cruelle de cet ... être l'a blessait plus que cela ne le devrait.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon ne l'aimait pas.

Tout le monde l'aimait bien, et ceux malgré sa maladresse et sa personnalité quelque peu maladroite ...

Même Rosalie avait commencé à devenir plus chaleureuse à son égard avant ... avant leur départ ...

« Quoi ? » Haleta-t-elle après avoir compris le sens du dernier ordre qu'il lui avait donné.

« M ... Mais ... pourquoi ? »

« Vous ! Aider-la ! Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour ça. »

Le garçon se détourna d'elle et regarda Jacob ... un Jacob très dénudé, se tenait non loin d'eux, en train de regarder toute la scène avec méfiance.

« Prince, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ... »

Bella observa l'inconnu qui venait de parler pendant une seconde, c'était un vampire avec des yeux bordeaux et avec un très beau visage.

Est-ce possible ?

Est-ce que l'étrange créature en face d'elle est aussi un vampire ?

Mais assurément cela n'était pas possible.

_Il_ lui avait dit que les vampires avaient toujours les yeux rouges ou couleur or, et ce garçon avait les yeux _verts_ ou plus précisément d'innombrables cercles de vert avec un anneau de noir et d'argent en guise de pupille, les rendant hypnotiques.

Mais le garçon avait parfaitement toute leurs caractéristiques, des cheveux soyeux et une peau comme du marbre ce qui indiquait qu'il était bien un vampire.

« J'ai dit, vous, l'homme-loup, Aidez Cette Fille à se Levez ! »

L'étrange vampire du le dire encore une fois pour que Jacob s'exécute, en grognant, il se déplaça immédiatement pour se mettre à côté d'elle, son visage devint rouge d'embarras quand il du se penché pour l'aider à se lever.

« Tout se passera bien, Bella. Je vais te protéger, et peu importe contre qui. » Chuchota Jacob et à ce moment là elle lui était plus que reconnaissante.

« Mer ... Merci ... Jacob » Murmura-t-elle en retour avec un petit sourire, mais elle sentait ses larmes commencer à glisser sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce … qui va se passer... ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le 'prince'.

« Vous n'avez qu'une seule chance pour rester en vie, Isabella. Une Seule ... »

* * *

« Jane, ma chère, je pense que vous avez le droit de passer la première. »

Le sourire d'Aro était absolument retors et en même temps excité.

« J'en saurais honorés, Maître »

La petite fille qui n'avais pas plus de quinze ans, s'inclina en direction de son leader et s'avança.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous brûler vivant, traître ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment, le sadisme brillaient dans ses yeux couleur sang.

Un cri perçant retentit dans la salle, et Edward tomba sur le sol une fois de plus.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle agonie, sa renaissance n'était rien comparée à cette souffrance, qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Tout son corps était en feu, des flammes invisibles l'engloutissaient sans pitié tellement qu'il voudrait se griffer les yeux d'angoisse.

« Est-ce que vous aimez ? Je suis sûr que vous aimez, vos cris sont si jolis ! »

Jane se moquaient de lui avec sa voix chantante.

« Mais ils sont trop mous ... Cri, petit traître ! Cri pour implorer leur clémence. Supplie-leur de te pardonner pour avoir brisé notre loi ! »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

La douleur qui était atroce devint plus violente, même si Edward croyait qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui aurait put renforcer son supplice.

Il avait tort.

Des griffes imaginaires déchiraient sa chair, elles le déchiraient centimètre par centimètre et ses cris devinrent constant, et un interminable écho dans la salle du trône.

Il voulait mourir, il voulait que cette terreur inhumaine prenne fin, pourtant, il ce vit refuser allégrement la mort.

Les Volturi voulaient lui faire perdre l'esprit et tout ce qu'il avait, mais la seule excuse qu'il possédait pour se faire pardonner était sa vie, tout cela parce qu'il partageait son secret avec sa compagne !

Il avait été ridicule et tellement qu'il aurait ri lui-même de l'absurdité de sa peine, si son esprit n'avait pas avait été dévoré par le vide, et l'incroyable douleur qu'il ressentait.

Ils se moquaient de lui, le ridiculisait, mais ils ne ressentaient nullement ce que lui avait ressenti pour Bella.

Elle était la seule chose importante pour lui, mais eux ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

Comment le pourraient-ils ?

Ils n'ont pas de cœur pour comprendre quelle est la noblesse d'un être qui est votre Vraie Compagne.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, parce que Bella est morte, il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

_« Quel garçon pathétique, après cent ans de vie en tant que vampire, il croit encore aux contes de fées. »_

Les doigts d'Edward brisèrent les carreaux de marbre sous ses mains quand, cette pensée se glissa à travers sa douleur.

_« Ame-Sœur ? Qui voudrait d'une telle entrave ? »_

Le Cri d'Edward se transforma en un rugissement à ce moment là.

_« Nous devrions juste détruire cette chose, il nous est inutile. »_

Cette pensée inspira le désespoir à Edward.

_« Jane ne peut pas briser ce garçon, c'est un peu décevant. J'ai misé tant de chose sur elle. Mais peut-être que notre petit prince aura plus de chance avec lui._ »

Edward le savait cet esprit et ce caractère désespéré était celui d'Aro.

« Cela suffira Jane. » Aro avait dit cela d'un ton doux et l'instant d'après tout s'arrêta autour d'Edward.

Il se sentait vide, et usé par le souvenir de ses tortures, mais il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, cela avait tout simplement disparu sans laisser de trace.

Il se força à respirer régulièrement, même si il n'avait pas besoin de respirer du tout.

Cela lui donnait toujours l'illusion qu'il était encore humain d'une certaine manière, peu importe que c'était un énorme mensonge.

Oui, il s'était trompé, c'était toujours ainsi, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter la vérité.

La vérité c'était qu'il était un monstre.

« Levez-vous, Edward, il est très inconvenant que l'héritier de Carlisle soit s'allonger sur le sol comme un déchet sans valeur, même si vous en êtes un. »

Il essaya de ne pas grimacer quand le bâtard aux cheveux noirs l'insulta de manière flagrante.

Edward voulu se rebeller contre l'ordre, mais il ne pouvait pas quelque chose força son corps à bouger, une force invisible contrôlait ses membres et il fut debout avant même que son esprit ne puisse même enregistrer ce qui s'était passé.

Il se sentait humilié par ça, il était comme un pantin traîné par des cordes et le vampire aux cheveux de bronze détestait ce sentiment.

« Ouvrez vos yeux et regardez-nous ! » Fut l'ordre suivant quand lui donna, et tout aussi inévitablement que le premier il s'exécuta.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Tu as l'air surpris, mon garçon » dit Caius avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous avez enfreint la plus importante loi de la Volturi ce qui signifie que vous êtes sous _ma_ clémence. »

Edward ne comprenait pas.

Que diable se passait-il dans ce maudit château ?

Dans quel genre de monde tordu était-il entré ?

Carlisle ne lui avaient jamais fait part de cette folie, quand il lui parlait de son temps avec les trois frères.

Pourquoi agissaient-ils comme s'ils vivaient à l'époque archaïque ?

C'était pure folie !

« Bella était ma Compagne. » Commença-t-il sur un air de défi, en ignorant le commentaire confus et exaspéré.

« Êtes-vous têtu Childe ? » Réprimanda Aro avec un sourire sarcastique.

« L'humaine n'était pas une telle chose pour vous, même si vous l'aviez choisi. Cette mortelle était un simple substitut, rien de plus. »

Non !

Ce n'est pas vrai !

Bella était tout pour lui, il lui avait donné son cœur et son âme qui était impur.

Ils voulaient seulement le briser.

Oui, Aro ne faisait que jouer avec lui, il se moquait de ses émotions.

Pourtant, les réflexions qu'il percevait autour de lui disaient le contraire.

_« La loyauté et le dévouement l'ont induit en erreur. Son obsession est amusante. Le Childe est comme Aro. » _

Cette pensé était pleine d'une certaine affection pour Aro et Edward fut surpris par la sincérité de ces paroles imaginaire.

_« Il est dommage que cette fille humaine soit morte, elle aurait été assez intéressante à étudier. Une humaine ordinaire avec une capacité spéciale, comment c'est intrigant. » _

Aro était égoïste comme toujours_._

_« Peut-être que nous devrions enseigner au garçon ... »_

_« Vraiment une Compagne. »_

Cette voix mentale était clairement dégoûtée de lui.

« _Seul un enfant sans intelligence devraient croire en quelque chose comme les Ames-Sœurs. Il n'existe pas une telle chose que le coup de foudre, car l'amour est quelque chose que vous devez gagner, puis le détruire de vos propres mains pour voir sa réelle puissance. »_

Edward se tourna vers Caius, mais ni visage de l'homme aux cheveux blond, ni ses yeux ne trahirent aucune de ses sentiments.

Ces orbes rubis étaient insensibles et froides, tandis que son visage de marbre était dépourvu de toute émotion.

Mais il ne se trompait pas, il le savait.

Aucune autre voix ne pouvait sonner comme une voix glacée comme celle du plus jeune chef.

« Elle était tout pour moi. » Il répéta ce mantra, mais cela sonnait indécis, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Je pense que je vais devoir punir votre Sire, quand il arrivera. » Fit Aro d'un ton pensif, en ignorant les paroles du vampire aux cheveux bronze.

« Lui et sa femme vous ont dorloté se qui vous a causé plus de tort que de bien, et nous ne pouvons pas laissez cela passer, le peut-on ? »

« Carlisle est un père exemplaire, n'importe quel enfant voudrait un père comme lui ! » Cassa Edward, en sentant la nécessité de défendre l'honneur de son père.

« Il a été dorloté en effet. » Intervint sèchement Caius.

« Vous avez peut-être une alimentation _différente,_ mais appeler votre Sire avec un nom si dégradant est plus que rageant ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Demanda confusément le garçon aux cheveux en bronze.

« Silence Childe ! » Siffla Caius, et il est écrasa ses lèvres fermées avec cette même force invisible.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à prononcer un mot jusqu'à ce que l'on vous apprendre un peu de respect ! »

« Hé bien, bien, mon frère, ne sois pas si sévère avec ce pauvre garçon. » Dit Aro avec un air jovial qui sonnait faux.

« Notre cher Carlisle a vécu parmi les humains depuis bien trop longtemps pour enseigner à ses Childes ce qu'est nos traditions. »

Le vampire aux cheveux noir leva la main lorsque Caius souhaita l'interrompre.

« Néanmoins, il sera puni pour ses erreurs. »

Edward voulu protester, mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Carlisle, son père était un grand homme et le meilleur vampire qu'il n'ait jamais connu, il ne permettra pas à ces trous du cul pompeux le punir pour de telles accusations.

Et il veillera que les Volturi ne fasse pas du mal à sa famille et ce même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait.

Toutefois, avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger les doigts, la grande porte de la salle de trône s'ouvrit et l'air fut rempli par l'odeur du sang humain.

Il se retourna sans arrière-pensée et aperçu une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts qui s'inclinait profondément devant les chefs.

Elle ne changea pas de position, et attendait visiblement une permission pour ce relever, ses pensées étaient pleines de satisfaction et de confiance en soi envers les vampires qui l'a regardait.

« Mme Gianna, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? » Demanda Aro avec une voix soyeuse, néanmoins la femme se tendit légèrement de crainte.

« Je suis profondément désolé, Lord Aro, mais le prince Harry vient d'arriver et a demandé une audience. Il a dit que c'était urgent. » Répondit-elle, en luttant pour garder une voix aussi naturelle qu'elle le pouvait.

« Quel bonheur ! Envoyez-le, envoyez-le ici ! Nous n'attendions que lui, n'est-ce pas, mes frères ? » Dit Aro avec un véritable plaisir qui surpris Edward à son for intérieur.

Qui était ce mystérieux prince ?

« Seigneur Aro ... Je dois vous avouez ... le Prince Harry n'est pas seul. Il a ramené une jeune fille et deux hommes avec lui ... » Gianna bégayait nerveusement, son cœur éclatait presque dans sa poitrine.

« Alec, Jane, Felix, accompagner notre Prince et ses hôtes vers ici ! » Vint le commentaire tout à coup tranchant du chef de la Volturi.

_« Une jeune fille et deux hommes ? Je me demande, Non, notre Harry ne laisserait pas un obstacle en vie ... Nous verrons. »_

* * *

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Prince, parce que je ne veux vraiment pas mourir de la main de lord Caius ! » Murmura Demetri sous son nez quand il regarda le jeune vampire côté de lui.

Le Prince avait sûrement perdu la tête s'il pensait que Caius ne causera pas de saccage et de carnage au moment où il verrait les toutous.

La haine pour les loups-garous du Chef de la Volturi aux cheveux blond était légendaire, et Demetri était sûr que l'homme serait royalement énervé.

Après tout le prince avait amené l'ennemi dans leur paradis, l'enfer, il ne pouvait pas choisir meilleur moyen de déclarer une guerre que celle la.

« Nous aurions une chance si vous vous taisiez ! » Grogna le garçon pour le mettre en garde.

« Je pense toujours que nous devrions juste tuer la fille. » Murmura Demetri, mais les deux chiens commencèrent immédiatement à gronder tandis que la jeune fille commença à haleter.

« Voulez-vous vous taire ? » Siffla le prince d'une voix tout à fait terrifiante.

« Ils arrivent. Isabella, ne le faites rien de téméraire. »

« Je ... Je ne le ferais pas » Chuchota-t-elle et Demetri secoua de la tête à l'inutilité des paroles de l'humaine.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas les humains.

« _Notre _prince. »

Naturellement, c'était Jane qui les accueillaient, et le Tracker roulait des yeux à ses singeries, avant de se tourner vers Alec, à qui il sourit légèrement.

« Loups-garous ? ! »

« Silence, Jane ! » Ordonna Harry d'un ton froid.

« Utiliser donc votre nez avant d'ouvrir votre bouche, et n'osez même pas remettre en question mes actions, vous me comprenez ? »

« Mais vous nous avez trahis, Bât… »

Oh oui, Demetri savais maintenant pourquoi il était obsédé par l'ainé des jumeaux.

Alec avait toujours un meilleur bon sens que sa sœur.

Et bien que ses yeux bourgogne étaient incertains et l'interroger en silence, ses lèvres restèrent close, tout comme Félix.

« Ce sont mes actions, Jane et je ne veux pas me répéter une fois de plus. »

Le Prince commençait à perdre patience ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose.

« Alec fait taire ta sœur. Et Felix, montre-nous le chemin. »

Il avait vraiment appris à apprécier la Childe, qui était la plus grande anomalie de toutes les espèces de vampire.

Le Tracker était attirée par la force et la puissance que le garçon possédait, et parfois il avait joué avec la possible idée de rejoindre les Rituels de Cour, parce qu'à ce moment là il n'y avait pas de meilleur candidat aussi fort que le prince, mais il n'avait pas attendu Alec pendant deux siècles pour le jeter à la fenêtre pour avoir une chose qui ne manquerait pas de le tuer.

Oh oui, il était sûr que le Seigneur Caius détruirait tout les autres candidats qui oseraient demander la main du prince.

Leur petit jeu était un secret de polichinelle depuis le malheureux complot d'Athendora pour détruire le Prince.

C'était un plan vraiment mauvais, et auquel il n'a pas voulu faire partie, car Demetri était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un imbécile.

Le chemin vers la salle du trône fut plein de tensions ponctué de hoquets impressionné et de petits sons que les deux toutous laissaient un peu filtré.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, cette rencontre avec deux shape-shifters ici sur le territoire des vampires, tout cela juste pour assurer la vie d'une humaine ...

Pourtant, Demetri savait que c'était plus que cela.

Le Prince était un soldat, le bourreau Royal, et il savait ce qu'il faisait, même s'il cela semblait totalement fou.

Malheureusement savoir quelque chose et craindre pour sa propre vie était de deux choses totalement différentes, et qui généralement rentrait en conflit avec les dirigeants de Volturi.

_« Je commence à regretter de ne pas croire en une quelconque divinité .. .»_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre._

_Pour ceux qui détestent Bella, je la déteste aussi, mais pour je ne sais quel raison mes doigts ont décidé de travailler d'eux-mêmes et on écrit la première partie de ce chapitre avec un POV de Bella._

_Mais j'aime la voir dans cette misère._

_Et comme vous avez put le voie le pouvoir d'Harry fonctionne sur elle, cependant ce pouvoir n'a rien à voir avec ses pouvoirs surhumains (je pense qu'il va posséder trois pouvoir qui ne peut être utilisé que s'il regarde quelqu'un dans les yeux n'est pas super, quoi que ? En fait, je l'aime comme ça, c'est super Harry, mais je ne suis pas une grande littéraire. Il y a beaucoup de défauts dans mes histoires ...) mais sa marche avec le fait que c'est un sorcier tourné en vampire._

_Sanguini et les pouvoirs de Marcus travailleront également sur elle mais rien de très impressionnant._

_Ensuite, il ya la partie d'Edward. _

_Il est dévasté et brisée mais Bella le rend assez pathétique aussi, mais il ne mourra pas et apprendra certaine sur le fait d'être un vampire. _

_C'est quelque chose que je déteste un peu chez Carlisle. _

_À mon avis, c'est de sa faute si Edward s'expose autant avec les humains, ne mentionnant même pas le fait qu'il tombe amoureux de l'un d'eux ... C'est hors sujet. _

_Cependant, j'ai adoré écrire la partie sur Caius, même s'il n'a pas parlé beaucoup. _

_Et ses idées de l'amour ... Ca m'est venu de nulle part, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était tout à fait approprié ..._

_Bon il ya des choses que je veux écrire, mais il se serait beaucoup plus long que le chapitre lui-même, alors je me tais pour le moment. _

_Merci pour vos commentaires et les merveilleux stat que j'ai obtenu !_

_Et si vous ne comprenez toujours pas quelque chose après avoir lu mes notes de fin, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire._

_Et grand merci à vairetwilight pour toujours être une magnifique bêta ! _

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Lilith _

_Chapitre suivant: La chanson du sang _

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Coucou tout le monde,

Alors voila la traduction du Chapitre de 12 de Childe of Destruction.

Ce chapitre était plutôt amusant j'ai bien aimé la partie où Bella était complètement sous le charme d'Harry, on aurait dit une allumé.

Pour ce qui ne le savent pas je déteste Bella comme l'auteur.

Enfin revenant au chapitre, dans la partie d'Edward :

Le terme « Sire » désigne le vampire qui transformé un humain en vampire.

Je crois que je me suis trompé dans les précédents chapitres on utilisant le mot « Père » à la place de « Sire »

Ici Edward désigne Carlisle comme son père, pour la Volturi c'est un terme plutôt dégradant pour désigner celui qui l'a transformé.

En résumé :

Le vampire qui transforme un humain en vampire devient le Sire de celui-ci

Et le nouveau-né devient le childe de celui qui l'a transformé.

Chez les Cullen c'est différent ils appellent père celui qui les a transformés.

J'espère que vous avez compris mes explications. ^^

Ah et je suis encore désolé pour ceux qui ont lut le chapitre 11 avec des parties en anglais.

Bye

Cephira


	13. Part I - Chapitre 13 : Chanson du Sang

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (avec des couples d'homme à trois et d'autres paires d'homme), assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Surprise, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et qui lise cette fic.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : C****hanson du Sang**

* * *

L'odeur de la maison était mélanger avec l'odeur de quelque chose qui l mettait l'eau à la bouche et il sentait que tout son corps était devenu rigide avec la tension.

C'était la même odeur que le jeune sang frais, un parfum beaucoup plus attractif que celle de son Maître, de son Sire et même celle « naturel » de Caïus, c'était une odeur excitante.

Ce parfum chantait pour lui, elle était comme la plus douce et plus cruel chanson de sirène, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour goûter une goutte de cette intoxicante odeur d'un autre monde.

C'était incroyable et presque impossible.

La rage de son monstre voulait qu'il saute sur le vampire inconnu qui se tenait non loin de lui, et ses compagnons étaient presque insupportables et il ne voulait rien de plus que de céder à la tentation et boire jusqu'à l'essence même du vampire qui était relativement jeune.

Cela aurait dû être impossible ... _La Tua Cantate._

Son esprit était rempli de scène sanglante, de sang carmin, des images de lui en train de déchirer cette peau de marbre, de siroter ses veines en regardant alors comment son corps guérissait de lui-même avec perfection, et de recommencer tout ce rituel.

Son monstre ronronnant l'encourageait dans sa tête, en lui chuchotant et il ... fut écrasé sur le plancher par le prédateur le plus gracieux né dans ce monde.

Son cerveau apathique enregistra le rictus vicieux de celui au-dessus de lui, ainsi que la légère douleur qui le tirait sur son torse quand les longs et élégants doigts déchirèrent sa cage thoracique.

« Vous petit salaud ! Comment osez-vous nous trahir ? » Rugit son agresseur et ces doigts griffèrent sa poitrine comme si elles recherchaient son cœur.

« Comment avez-vous osé nous présenter une telle saleté dans notre propre maison ? ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son agresseur, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, car c'était évident pour lui, il reconnaissait la personne qui était penché au-dessus de lui avec la manifeste intention de le détruire.

Et en dépit de sa douleur et de sa faim ardente, ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire narquois, provoquant l'arrêt instantané des actions de Caius.

« Il semble, que je gagne cette manche » Dit-il à l'oreille de l'autre avec une voix rauque.

« E-Edward ? » L'appel bégayant retentit soudainement dans la salle qui était tout à coup étrangement silencieuse, lui interdisant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

« Qu'avez-vous fait, imbécile ? » Siffla Caius en colère, tout en haïssant le maudit morceau de tissu qui lui cachait ces yeux hypnotique.

Tout sa maudite âme et son corps était englouti par les flammes de la pure colère et par quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la haine, mais il savait qu'il ne détestait pas le Childe qui testait toujours sa patience.

Et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle la trahison absolue du petit Prince lui faisait tant mal.

Il ne faisait pas attention à son entourage, il n'y avait rien de plus important que le Childe qui était sous lui, sa main couverte de sang caressa la peau d'albâtre du visage d'Harry, peinturant la chair pâle en cramoisi.

À ce moment là rien ne comptait, rien que le sentiment de fraîcheur de cette peau sous sa main et le sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres coloré de corail, parce que malgré sa blessure le Childe se moquait de lui, en conséquence sa fureur grandit.

« Comment as-tu osé nous trahir ? » Cracha-t-il venimeux, mais il ne voulait rien de plus que d'hurler de rage, en demandant à ce traite de gamin pourquoi il l'avait trahi_ lui_.

« Vous me ferais certainement pas perdre de mon temps, si vous pensiez, je ne _vous _trahirais _jamais. _» Fut la réponse, et au même instant le sourire arrogant du Childe disparu de son visage.

« Utilisez donc votre cerveau et vos sens, au lieu de vos damnés instincts, enfoiré ! »

Après ces paroles Harry le repoussa, et s'assis lentement, sans même broncher sous la douleur.

Et en dépit des flammes de sa colère, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le Jeune pour sa force intérieure et sa volonté.

Personne n'avait jamais put le faire se sentir si vivant avant qu'Harry n'apparaissent dans leur vie.

Le Childe ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait déjà vu, il était une anormalité de la nature, le monstre des monstres, une créature pécheresse qui avait réussi à susciter son attention après des millénaires d'ennui.

Le Prince, comme beaucoup de garde appelait le garçon, fut le premier qui osa s'opposer à lui, le premier qui ne cacha pas ses sentiments de colère ou de dégoût, le premier qui ne s'était pas traîné à ses pieds, en essayant de gagner son attention, et ses faveurs.

Le garçon avait osé le défier et il avait survécut, en gagnant ainsi son attention et son respect à contrecœur, le forçant à admettre, qu'il était un adversaire de valeur.

Et avant même cela, Caius savait qu'il était obsédé par l'anormal vampire, il utilisait tous les prétextes pour le tester, se moquer de lui, et l'agacer pour recevoir de similaire réaction du Childe.

Cela les électrisaient de se chasser mutuellement, un jeu incroyablement dangereux, un jeu qui leur avait causé beaucoup de tord pendant des années, et pourtant aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait, parce qu'il y a des années qu'Harry lui avait dit, qu'ils étaient des modèles de masochistes et de sadismes.

« A vrai dire, je suis également curieux de savoir quel est ce léger ..._ malentendu_, cher Childe. »

Les paroles d'Aro, brisèrent cette illusion de vie privée, qu'ils avaient créée, et Caïus aurait voulait gronder son frère pour l'avoir brisé.

« Je pense que c'est assez évident, _Lord_ Aro. » Répondit nonchalamment le Childe, et Caius ne put détacher son regard de celui-ci quand il se leva et se débarrassa de son inutile manteau, révélant ainsi son mince, et gracieux corps qui était tout à fait tentateur.

« J'ai amené ici les restes de votre _chère_ erreur Cullen. »

Quelqu'un haleta de panique, et il ne fut pas difficile de deviner qui.

C'était la mortelle partiellement caché derrière les deux cabots, et dont le sang empestait le chien.

Le Chef aux cheveux blond ricana de répulsion, et quand il prit conscience de l'apparence de l'être humaine, il plissa légèrement le nez à sa simplicité avant de lui tourner autour, et ses yeux se rétrécirent en avisant le visage choqué du Childe végétarien.

« Je dois dire que je suis surpris, cher Prince. » Continua Aro, après avoir examiné la jeune fille aussi.

« Parce que notre _cher_ Mr Edward Cullen nous a dit, son _Ame-sœur_ est morte. »

« Et je suis surpris, _mon_ Seigneur, que vous laissiez un fou comme cette Edward Cullen vivre assez longtemps pour proférer une telle absurdité commeles _Ames-sœurs_. » Rétorqua le Childe avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Mais peut-être allez-vous me donner une _récompense_ pour vous avoir apportez cette humaine et lui prouver qu'il a tort. _Il_ sent divinement bon. »

L'arrogance se mêlait au ton velouté du garçon et cela le rendait exaspérant, mais tout aussi séduisant.

La suffisance remplis la poitrine de Caius, alors qu'il observait la bataille de volontés dont laquelle Aro et Harry se livraient, le Childe était en effet un adversaire de taille, même s'il était encore loin du niveau d'Aro en manipulation.

Les réponses du jeune vampire étaient encore trop provocantes, et à la limite du carrément grossier, mais Caius pouvait voir le potentiel en lui.

« Nous allons voir. » Ricana son frère avec malveillance, les yeux cramoisis clignotèrent devant le garçon des Cullen avant de retourner vers l'humaine qui pleurait.

_« Ame-sœur en effet ... Une telle créature faible est parfaite pour quelqu'un d'aussi barbares que ce Childe. »_

* * *

_« Edward ? »_

Il reconnaissait sa voix, mais il ne pouvait croire que c'était réel.

Elle est morte, Alice l'avait vu ...

Alice avait vu Victoria l'a tuée ...

Mais elle se tenait là debout à l'entrée avec deux cabots, tremblante comme une feuille, complètement effrayé et paniqué, ses doux yeux bruns étaient fous de terreur quand elle le regardait, et l'incrédulité passait dans ses yeux, quand ils retombèrent sur la scène que Caius avait causée avec l'attaque de ce garçon aux yeux bandés.

Edward ne comprenait rien.

Pourquoi était-elle là ?

Pourquoi les loups étaient avec elle ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Et qu'était-il arrivé à son parfum divin ? !

Il aurait voulu se précipiter à ses côtés, pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, de l'embrasser et jamais la laisser à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait même pas dire un mot.

Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il quittée ?

Rien de cette folie ne se serait passé s'il avait eu le courage de rester à ses côtés et la protéger.

Mais il avait paniqué, et en plus de cela il lui avait dit beaucoup de choses blessantes.

Il était un idiot ...

Comment pouvait-il quitter sa compagne ?

_« J'ai amené ici les restes de l'erreur de Cullen. »_

Comment a-t-il osé ? !

Bella n'était pas une erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que non elle ne l'était pas.

Malgré la punition qui l'attendait encore, il l'aimait de toute son âme vide.

Elle était sa seule raison de vivre, mais maintenant quand il la regardait doucement pleurer et son corps tremblant, il n'en n'était pas si sûr.

C'était de sa faute si Bella avait dû vivre ce genre de choses horribles, comme son état brisé l'attestait.

_« ... Une telle créature faible est parfaite pour quelqu'un d'aussi barbares que ce Childe. » _

Peut-être que Caius avait raison.

Les humains sont des créatures délicates, si fragiles et faibles.

Mais Bella lui avait donné la sensation de retrouver une partie de son humanité, même si son sang l'avait rendu fou.

Elle était si impatiente, si aimante, si têtue et curieuse, mais il était juste tombé amoureux d'elle et ce malgré tout ... son monstre, ses craintes, sa famille, et la loi des Volturi.

A cette époque, rien d'autre ne comptait à par elle et son tendre amour.

_Une mer de sang couvraient l'herbe autrefois verte de la forêt, des corps mutilés étaient éparpiller partout alors que l'air était rempli de la douce odeur du sang de vampire._

_C'était un spectacle effrayant, mais en même temps, c'était incroyablement fascinant. Un vrai champ de bataille, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant._

_Et au milieu de ce massacre, il y avait une silhouette solitaire qui tenait sans effort dans ses bras un corps avachi, ensanglanté et mutilé. _

_Cette silhouette était un garçon, un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les traits anguleux et les yeux verts les plus choquants et hypnotique qu'il n'est jamais vu. _

_Il ne pouvait pas être un de ces êtres froid._

_Un ange déchu peut-être ? _

_Il ne savait pas, mais la sinistre beauté de cette personne l'enchantait. _

_Il aurait voulut s'approcher plus près, et toucher cette incroyable créature qui les regardait sans aucune émotion._

_Comment cet être terriblement séduisant pourrait-être un vampire ? _

_Mais le plus grand vampire, l'appelait « Prince », cela voulait donc dire qu'il en était l'un d'eux. _

_Est-ce qu'il existe une royauté chez les suceurs de sang comme Jacob les appelle ? _

_« Pourquoi ne t'offres-tu pas à lui sur un plateau ? ! Va le sucer petit pédé ! » Rétorqua fortement et vulgairement Paul dans sa tête, et ces paroles le fit beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne le voulait._

_« Vas te faire enculer ! » Repensa-il amèrement avant de se retourner vers l'étrange créature qui était maintenant devant Sam avec qui il discutait d'un ton froid. _

_Comment a-t-il put manquer la meilleure moitié de la conversation ?_

_« Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas été aussi occupé par la magnificence de ce suceur de sang bizarre, tu n'aurais pas manqué ce qu'ils disaient. » Ricana Quil dans sa tête._

_« ... Elle doit mourir. »_

Edward éloigna son esprit de la mémoire du cadet des cabots, il était horrifié.

Comment pouvait-on parler de la mort des autres comme si ce n'était rien ?

Pourquoi ce gosse n'avait-il pas d'estime pour l'humanité ?

Ses propres journées en tant qu'humain ne lui manquaient pas ?

Les jours où il pouvait manger de la nourriture humaine, lorsqu'il était encore en mesure de vivre librement sans crainte de faire des massacres à cause de sa soif de sang ou du monstre qui dévorait son âme ?

Est-ce que ce 'Prince' était vraiment une bête sans âme ?

« Mon Childe si vous voulez bien nous expliquer. » Dit une voix peu familière, celle-ci était stoïque et légèrement amuser.

« Comme vous voudrez, mon Maitre. »

* * *

Caius était encore près de lui, et sa puissante arôme écrasait l'odeur délicieuse et exaspérante du vampire végétarien ... Edward Cullen, l'unique cause de toute cette situation.

Comment pouvait-on être si ingrat et frivole ?

Comment pouvait-il placer quelques idées délirantes et une simple humaine avant sa famille ?

Et voilà qu'il se tenait debout devant les Chefs de la Volturi, en croyant en une telle absurdité que les Ames-Sœurs, donnant ainsi une énorme migraine à Harry.

Peut-être que le garçon ne restait rien de plus qu'un adolescent rebelle dans sa tête ?

Etait-il juste un idiot comme il semblait l'être ?

« La mortelle a été attaqué par la _Pécheresse,_ mais après l'extermination de la Pécheresse et de sa harde de nouveau-nés, il s'est avéré que la mortelle était marquée par l'alpha de la meute de shape-shifters locale, en tant que membre d'honneur ce qui signifie… »

« Qu'elle est sous notre protection ! » Gronda le loup plus âgé en l'interrompant.

« Silence, le cabot, vous n'avez pas le droit de prononcer un mot dans le Palais des Volturi ! » Rugit haineusement Caius.

« Continue, Childe, je suis assez intrigué. » Aro avait pris la parole sur un ton impatient et qui ne couvraient que partiellement son agacement, et pour cause Marcus lui avait volé son grand moment.

« Comme les lois l'indiquent clairement, tout mortel qui apprend la vérité à notre sujet, doit être traitée par la Volturi elle-même, alors je l'ai amenée ici. »

« Quel petit plan brillant, cher prince ! » L'interrompit encore quelqu'un, cette fois ce fut Aro, cela commençait vraiment à devenir très ennuyant.

Pour dire la vérité, toute cette situation était ennuyeuse.

Il ne pouvait toujours rien voir et il était partiellement impuissant à cause de ce fichue bout de tissu sur les yeux, ses sens étaient surchargés par l'odeur céleste du sang de La Tua Cantate ainsi que par l'essence naturelle de Caïus, et en plus de ça il devait supporter l'odeur nauséabonde d'une humaine et de deux shape-shifters, et Aro avait apparemment décidé de torturer tout le monde avec son air théâtral et flamboyant.

« De quoi babillez-vous autant, mon frère ? » Demanda Caius, son irritation étant clairement visible dans sa voix, et Harry dédia un petit sourire à l'autre vampire qui en réponse grogna doucement, s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux il aurait cru que Caius avait lâché un ronronnement satisfait.

Mais il le connaissait bien.

« Je ne babille pas, Caius » Renifla Aro.

« Je félicitais juste notre petit prince d'avoir réussi l'impossible de nouveau, d'avoir créé une alliance avec une meute de Shape-shifters Loup. »

La déclaration dut suivie par silence confus et embrouillé, quand à Harry, il l'a trouva tout à fait hilarante, même si cette déclaration en elle-même n'était pas entièrement vrai.

Il n'avait pas fait d'alliance avec les loups, c'était simplement et temporairement ... un accord dans laquelle il avait promis d'assurer la sécurité des trois membres de cette meute à Volterra, et à son tour l'Alpha leurs avait permis de partir sans avoir besoin de se battre contre eux, ou prendre le risque de déclencher une guerre entre les Lycanthropes et les Vampires.

« En fait, ce n'est pas un pacte de paix, Lord Aro. » Dit-il d'une voix monotone.

« Je suis peut-être un être anormal de la nature, mais je ne suis nullement un dieu, pour être en mesure de résoudre le conflit qu'il y a entre les Loups et _notre_ race. »

« Alors qu'avez-vous obtenus avec des Shape-shifters ? »

Il savait que les yeux d'Aro s'étaient rétrécis de suspicion.

« Une chance pour vous d'être en mesure de décider du sort de cette humaine, qui est elle-même une _déesse _tout comme elle est aussi la première Ame-Sœur d'un vampire de _toute_ notre histoire. » Répondit Harry avec un doux sourire innocents.

« Et j'ai fait en sorte que les Shape-shifters ne commencent pas une guerre contre nous. »

« Comme si une petite meute de cabots réussirait à nous faire du mal ! » Dit quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Votre arrogance est tout à fait inconvenante pour un garde de la Volturi, Santiago. » Réprimanda Aro avec une voie glaciale, ce qui fit se taire le garde après avoir demander le pardon de son seigneur.

« Je suis d'accord avec mon frère. Peu importe, combien cela m'attriste, cette ... accord avec les Shape-shifters est nécessaire si nous ne voulons pas qu'une guerre d'éclater. Une guerre contre les _Lycanthropes. _» Craché Caius comme si le dernier mot était une horreur.

Il était choquant d'entendre le vampire aux cheveux blond dire quelque chose comme ça, car Harry savait parfaitement à quel point il détestait les loups, et ceux sous n'importe quelle forme.

En ce moment il le désirait pouvoir voir le visage saisissant de celui qui sera bientôt son Prétendant, il aurait voulut observer ces profonds yeux bordeaux pour en rechercher les réel émotions.

Il savait qu'il avait tort sur bien des niveaux, mais il ne pouvait rien contre les sentiments qui remplissait son cœur déjà mort.

Tous deux savaient dans quel situation ils s'engageaient, et en ce moment Caius l'a comprenait mieux que lui.

Ils connaissaient les dangers qu'il y avait à s'engager dans une relation avant l'heure, avec leur petit jeu ils mettaient en danger leurs chances de se marié, mais à cet instant-là aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait.

Ni avant et ni maintenant.

« Tu as très bien fait, Childe, vous serez donc récompensé. Mais je tiens premièrement à me présenter à Mlle Swan, parce que j'ai _entendu_ beaucoup de choses fantastiques à son sujet. »

* * *

Quand l'humaine apparut devant lui, Aro dû admettre qu'il fut très déçu par l'apparence de la jeune fille.

Elle était proche de l'hystérie, et se cachait derrière le jeune shape-shifter à la peau brune, tandis que dans ses yeux marron foncé brillait encore de l'espoir et une admiration sans borne à la statue qui était le Childe Cullen.

Dans l'esprit du garçon, elle était représentée comme étant une personne merveilleuse avec une beauté extraordinaire, mais aux yeux de quelqu'un qui voyait de la beauté tous les jours, elle était tout simplement ordinaire et ennuyeuse.

Les loups grognèrent pour le menacer et en réponse ses gardes sifflèrent de colère, mais Aro avait juste souri aux jeunes adolescents, ses yeux bourgognes clignèrent avec amusement.

Ils réagissaient comme des chiens de garde, en jappant, en aboyant sur tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher de leur maître.

Comment c'était intrigant et prometteur ...

« Regardez-moi, ma chère. Permettez-moi de voir ce qui a tant captiver ce cher Monsieur Cullen chez vous. » Lui dit-il doucement, en levant sa main pour toucher la mortelle.

Il lui avait donné le choix, ou il lui avait fait croire lui laissé le choix, et ce sans faire attention aux chiens hargneux.

Il attendit patiemment que la jeune fille se déplace, la peur et la terreur était écrite sur son visage trempé de larme, son expression brisée fut légèrement éclairé par la joie de revoir l'amour de sa vie, et Aro l'avait deviné avant même qu'il ne s'ennuie à touché la peau de cette humaine.

Elle n'avait rien de spectaculaire, c'était juste une autre mortelle qui avait succombé à l'interdit ... pathétique.

Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans les pensés de cette jeune fille, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, car son visage était comme un livre ouvert pour lui.

« J-Jacob ... s'il te plaît. » avait dit Isabella d'une voix tremblante, et le garçon grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, mais il lui donna tout de même assez d'espace pour lever sa main.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Sam a permis qu'une telle folie se produise. » Avait grommelé le garçon.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus âgés ... »

Aro cligna une fois des yeux à cette phrase, mais alors la chaude main de l'humaine toucha sa peau froide ... et rien ne se produisit.

Alors il avait raison après tout.

Une sorte de bouclier protégeait l'esprit de cette humaine contre toute intrusion, et pourtant elle n'avait aucune valeur pour lui, pour eux.

Sa compétence n'était pas assez utile pour essayer de lancer une guerre juste pour cela, hélas le scientifique en lui voulait beaucoup examiner cette compétence.

« Pour l'instant il vaut mieux que vous alliez dans vos chambres. » Dit-il sereinement quand sa main pâle s'écarta de la main de l'humaine.

« Notre cher M. Cullen attend toujours son châtiment, et je suis sûr que vous ne voudrez pas voir cela Mlle Isabella. »

Les yeux bruns se creusèrent sous le choc de ces paroles, ces douces lèvres commencèrent à trembler jusqu'à se propager sur tout son corps.

« S'il vous plaît, non ! Edward ... pas Edward ! S'il vous plaît ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! » Sanglota-t-elle, son regard devint éperdue quand elle regarda la personne qu'elle aimait rester debout devant Marcus, complètement immobile et dévasté.

« Edward, s'il te plaît ! Dit quelque chose ! Dit-leur que cela n'était qu'à cause de mon entêtement ! Dit-le à ton tour ! Edward S'il te plaît ! »

« J'ai bien peur, qu'il ne peut rien dire, ma chère enfant, et vous ne ferez qu'aggraver sa situation avec vos paroles. » Aro jubilait, et ce même s'il gardait une voix douce et sympathique.

« Il a brisé notre première et plus importante loi, il nous a donc trahis ce qui signifie qu'il doit être puni pour ses péchés. »

« Mais c'était vraiment moi, je l'ai poursuivi, je l'ai forcé à me dire son secret, je … » Elle les suppliait maintenant avec son visage où coulait ses larmes de façon incontrôlable.

« Seigneur Aro, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de demandé de l'aide à mon Sire. » Ce fut Harry qui interrompit le pathétique spectacle de l'humaine.

« Je suis sûr, que beaucoup de membres de notre clan souhaitent la fin de cette scène dramatique et miséreuse que nous donne l'humaine, qui est clairement bouleversée par la perte de _l'amour _de sa vie. »

« Peut-être avez-vous raison, Childe. »

Le sourire d'Aro brillait, quand il se tourna vers le guérisseur de la Volturi, qui observait toute la scène dans l'ombre.

« Sanguini, voulez-vous essayer ? »

« Comme vous voudrez, Seigneur Aro. » Ses yeux noir étaient impassibles fixèrent un moment les iris ennuyés de son interlocuteur, et pourtant il ne montra rien des pensées du vampire ce qui irrita Aro encore plus.

Le Childe de Marcus fut dépouillé de ses privilèges et de son pouvoir de Maître pour son propre Childe, et pourtant Aro se sentait encore insatisfait.

Il détestait cet homme stoïque et apparemment sans cœur, qui avait failli lui voler Marcus.

Il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains, lui arraché ces deux billes noirs arrogantes, mutiler ce corps parfait plus jeune que lui, et il voulait détruire l'essence même de ce misérable.

Il l'avait torturé avec une joie sadique, il avait savouré sans remord de voir Sanguini dans toute cette misère, et ce sans même ce soucié de faire souffrir Harry lui aussi.

Le stupide petit Childe était lui aussi un pécheur à ses yeux, et ce même s'il pouvait lui pardonner plus facilement, car il se souvenait encore de l'angoissante sensation de vide qu'il avait dû endurer à cause de l'absence de son Maître.

Néanmoins, c'était aussi très égoïste de ne pas punir le Childe juste pour son bien-être en présence de Marcus, et ce même si Marcus ne lui appartenait pas encore.

Peut-être qu'il était un bâtard pour cette raison.

Mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

Les pas de Sanguini étaient mesurés et avancé au même rythme, il ne se pressait nullement pour remplir sa tâche, mais Aro ne pouvais rien dire en public, il savait combien celui qu'il avait Choisi aimait son Childe.

C'était un cercle vicieux, la haine qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement lui et Sanguini, entachait l'amour passionnel qu'il y avait entre lui et Marcus, en conséquence cela entachait aussi la relation inconditionnelle qu'il avait entre Marcus et son Childe.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être possessif et jaloux de tous ceux qui osaient regarder son compagnon, et tout ça en dépit de ses propres erreurs passé et ceux du présent.

Sanguini s'arrêta devant la jeune fille, et en évitant habilement tout contact avec l'énorme loup, Aro fut un peu surpris de voir une lueur dans le coup d'œil que l'autre vampire jeta sur le plus petits des cabots, avant que son attention ne retourne vers l'humaine qui pleurait toujours et suppliait doucement le Childe Cullen.

« J'ai besoin de l'embrasser. »

La voix profonde et soyeuse rendit la salle silencieuse.

« Non ! » Ce renfrogna vicieusement le loup en montrant ses dents pointues.

« Ne sois pas stupide, mon garçon, je n'aime nullement les personnes fragiles ou en larmes. Vous pouvez même la maintenir pendant que votre petit compagnon inspecte chacun de mes mouvements, mais c'est de la seule façon que je peux aider. » Siffla Sanguini entre ses dents, et Aro ressentie une vague de suffisance dans sa poitrine quand il remarqua l'irritation flagrante dans cette voix habituellement impassible.

« Je ne laisserais plus jamais un suceur de sang s'approcher d'elle ! » Claqua le loup, ses yeux noirs brillaient de haine.

« C'est ridicule. » Murmura Sanguini.

« Ce n'est qu'un simple toucher des lèvres et ce n'est même pas un vrai baiser, et je ne toucherais jamais une telle chose si j'en avais eut le choix ! Cesser donc vos inepties et laissez-moi la faire taire enfin ! »

Pour beaucoup ce fut vraiment une grande surprise de voir le plus jeune vampire perdre son sang-froid, si cela avait été une personne normale cela ne serait rien du tout.

Mais pour Aro et pour éventuellement tout le clan dans son ensemble, c'était presque aussi choquant que les premiers mots que Marcus avait dits, après presque un millénaire de silence.

Et Aro se sentait encore plus fier de lui, et ce malgré la lueur désagréable qu'il pouvait sentir dans son dos, et ce parce qu'il savait qu'il avait gagné.

« Regardez-moi jeune fille. » Le ton de Sanguini était redevenu calme, telle une caresse veloutée pour l'oreille de tout le monde, même l'humaine arrêta ses hoquets pendant un instant, et regarda l'homme devant elle.

« Bien. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, vous comprenez cela ? »

Isabella hocha légèrement de la tête, encore effrayée.

« Alors, fermer les yeux. »

La jeune fille fit ce que l'on dit, et Sanguini se pencha plus près l'embrasser, ses lèvres sensuelles se refermèrent sur les douces de l'humaine, l'instant d'après le corps entier de la jeune fille devint mou quand elle perdit conscience.

Le pouvoir de Sanguini avait fonctionné sur elle ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut les amis,_

_Le dernier chapitre est là, j'espère que vous l'avez aimer ! _

_Je remercie tout le monde pour les merveilleux commentaires que j'ai reçu ainsi que pour l'augmentation de mes nouvelles statiques ! _

_J'ai vue les statistiques de ma fic et quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait des milliers de visites j'ai vraiment éprouvé un sentiment fantastique. _

_Alors les amis je vous remercie beaucoup !_

_Maintenant je vous demandez de l'aide encore une fois._

_Question: __**Qui dois-je mettre en couple avec Jacob ? **_

_(Bien sûr, votre choix décidera, s'il doit rester à Volterra ou prendre sa place comme Alpha dans sa meute voici donc les possibilités.)_

_**- Bella **_

_**- Jane **_

_**- Renata **_

_**- Leah **_

_Si vous avez d'autre suggestion, je l'accepte volontiers, prenez tout de même en compte que je ne veux que des personnages féminin dans cette fic, Jacob est hétérosexuel dans mon histoire. _

_Ah oui, merci beaucoup à __**vairetwilight**__ pour corriger mes erreurs et qui envoie le chapitre pour moi, elle est incroyable !_

_Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire sur ce chapitre. _

_C'était vraiment difficile d'écrire la partie d'Edward, mais celle d'Harry à été encore plus difficile._

_Edward est un enfant abusé et qui à tendance à ce rebellé contre les gens plus expérimentés que lui, et ce même en ayant à peu près cent ans. _

_J'essayé d'exprimer les sentiments de conflit qu'il ressentait, alors que pour moi, il n'est littéralement rien de plus qu'une statue vivante qui fait de chose beaucoup plus difficile que moi._

_Dans mon esprit, il est dans une phase difficile de sa vie, pour la première fois de sa vie il connait un « amour d'adolescence » et il fait la même erreur que de nombreux jeunes avaient fait avant lui : il croyait que cela allait durer éternellement. _

_D'autre part, Harry n'est qu'un enfant en âge et en pouvoir (même s'il est assez puissant pour son âge comme toujours), il n'a pas encore assez d'expérience pour jouer à des jeux d'esprit avec un être aussi habile qu'Aro, néanmoins il n'a pas peur du défi._

_C'est quelque chose que j'aime bien dans le personnage de cette histoire, ce mélange de calcul et de témérité, même cela se développera lentement pour le dernier. _

_Leur première rencontre n'est pas directe, mais comment cela aurait-il put l'être ?_

_Edward est emprisonné par le pouvoir de Caius, et Harry est ne peut rien voir à du bandeau sur ses yeux._

_Cependant, leur première impression mutuelle est là maintenant, elle n'est pas agréable mais je crois que c'est compréhensible aux vue de leurs caractères très différents. _

_Autres choses. _

_J'ai aimé bien écrire les parties d'Aro et de Caius. _

_Caius est un de mes personnages préférés, même si je n'ai jamais atteint le parti où on peut lire sur lui dans les livres. _

_Mais écrire sur lui est quelque chose d'intéressant, ainsi je peux montrer certaines de ses émotions et leur donner plus de profondeurs. _

_D'autre part la petite rencontre entre Aro et Sanguini est la partie que je préfère le plus dans ce chapitre. _

_Ils se haïssent tant, qu'Aro est à faire n'importe quoi pour le voir souffrir ... _

_C'est comme je l'ai écrit, un cercle vicieux._

_À propos du baiser ... eh bien je suis désolé pour le pauvre Sanguini, mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire de montrer que ses pouvoirs fonctionnent sur Bella, malheureusement, ses capacités de guérison n'opèrent que par des baisers ou par des caresses buccales._

_Dommage, mais d'une certaine façon je trouve ça drôle._

_Et enfin, certains d'entre vous on déjà deviner qui est le deuxième loup, mais je ne vais révéler son nom que dans le prochain chapitre, car il aura un petit rôle avec un POV. _

_C'est tout._

_Prenez soin de vous !_

_Lilith _

_Chapitre__ suivant : Misère Traditionnel_

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Hello,

Eh bien voila un nouveau chapitre de traduit, un chapitre très long et très complexe à traduire.

C'est pour dire, des fois je ne comprenais même pas certaine expression (^^)'

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

A part ça je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Edward serais le chanteur d'Harry, enfin vu son régime alimentaire je n'aurais jamais put l'imaginer tout court.

Avec ce chapitre on a un indice sur qui va être la troisième personne dans le couple Harry/Edward/Surprise.

Je vous laisse deviner, enfin je pense que tout le monde à deviner qui sait maintenant.

Sinon je plains ce pauvre Sanguini devoir embrasser Bella alors qu'elle pleure comme une fontaine ça doit vraiment être horrible .

En plus de ça Aro va lui rendre la vie impossible cela se sent.

Le prochain chapitre est dans environ deux semaines.

A bientôt

Cephira


	14. Part I - Chapitre 14 :

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (relation entre deux hommes), relation entre trois hommes, assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Caius, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et qui lise cette fic.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : ****Traditionnel Misère  
**

* * *

Edward aurait voulu crier, sauter à la gorge de ce damné vampire qui venait d'embrassé sa compagne, mais tout son corps était encore immobilisé par les chaînes invisibles du pouvoir de Caïus.

La partie rationnelle de son esprit savait parfaitement que ce vampire qui lui était inconnus ne voulait nullement toucher Bella, néanmoins Edward le détestait pour l'avoir fait, et le savoir n'avait pas du tout atténué sa colère contre eux.

A cette vue, son cœur toujours froid ressentit un mélange de divers sentiment comme la trahison, une sensation de vide et de tristesse.

Il était à nouveau seul, comme le monstre enfouit en lui.

Néanmoins, c'était encore plus douloureux.

Toute son âme noircie brûlait d'agonie, il avait envie de protéger sa compagne, pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

Il avait l'impression d'être une misérable loque, comme s'il était rien, et ces sentiments il les détestait.

_« Je suis désolé, Sire ... Cela n'était nullement mon intention. »_

Le souffle de cette pensée se glissa à travers l'épais brouillard d'auto-apitoiement qui brouillait son esprit.

La douceur de cette tendre voix le choqua, parce que cette voix mentale était très dévouée à cette personne et à un niveau inimaginable pour lui.

C'était si vrai, une chose impossible à détruire, seules les véritables âmes-sœurs pouvaient ressentir cela ...

Oui, seules les vrais âmes-sœurs ...

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse savoir de qui lui venait cette pensée, Bella s'était évanouie dans les bras du vampire et l'effroi ainsi que le choc des autres déferla dans toute sa tête.

La salle fut emplie d'un silence choqué, avant qu'une lente et forte respiration venant de la jeune fille ne rompe le silence, Edward se calma un peu en l'entendant.

« Intéressant. » Aro réfléchissait en se caressant pensivement le menton, un mouvement qu'il avait utilisé pour lui donner plus d'effet.

« Je pense que nous devrions examiner ce phénomène après que notre chère Mademoiselle Isabella est retrouvé conscience ... nous allons donc nous occupés du cas de notre cher Monsieur Cullen, qui a été très vilain ces derniers mois. »

Les yeux pourpres se tournèrent vers lui, pétillant de gourmandise avec la même faim que celle d'un prédateur, lui promettant la souffrance.

_« Je me demande si notre petit prince voudrait d'un cadeau comme cet Edward Cullen pour son Passage à Maturité ... » _

* * *

Se promener dans le labyrinthe qu'était les couloirs du Palais de la Volturi, donna assez de temps à Seth pour ruminer les événements de ces dernières heures.

Tout semblait se passer bien trop vite pour que son esprit comprenne tout ce qui se passait, et ce même avec son talent d'observation.

Pour tout le monde, il n'était que le plus jeune de la meute, le petit frère de Leah Clearwater, la pute demeurant à La Push et la seule femelle loup-garou toujours présente dans la meute, ou le Pédé comme certains d'entre eux l'appelait dans leur tête et derrière son dos.

Bien sûr, en dehors de Paul, personne ne lui avait dit comment ils se sentaient dégoûté par lui et ses préférences, mais la tension entre lui et les autres membres de la meute n'était pas assez subtile pour cacher leur opinion de lui.

Chaque fois qu'il s'était aperçu de ce genre de pensée sur lui, il sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque fois, il avait plâtré un sourire encore plus bête et faux sur son visage.

Il faisait toujours gaffe à rire à leurs blagues stupides, de rire avec les autres, mais ses yeux restaient attentifs et deven aient calculateur.

Seth observait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, et stockées toutes leurs faiblesse ainsi que toute sorte d'information, il rassemblait et créait lentement les morceaux de son personnage d'enfant naïf qui avait plein d'espoir, pour la construire autour de sa véritable et unique personnalité, quelqu'un de solitaire, de réservé, un adolescent qui souhaitait mieux que quiconque être accepter par les autres.

Après la petite bataille dans la forêt, il s'était immédiatement porté volontaire pour accompagner Isabella dans l'antre des vampires, et connaissant parfaitement Sam, il savait qu'il lui permettrait d'y aller, parce que l'Alpha voyait en lui l'anomalie de sa meute.

Il leur était inutile, car il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il continuait la lignée Clearwater, et ainsi perpétué les gènes de loup-garou.

Bien qu'il ne dise jamais son opinion à haute voix, il soupçonnait que Sam serait plus qu'heureux si les vampires les tuaient Jacob et lui.

Ce serait tuer deux oiseaux en un tir pour l'Alpha actuel, ce qui lui donnerait une raison pour commencer une guerre avec les sangsues, sans avoir à renoncer à son rôle d'Alpha de la meute.

Bien sûr il était possible que Seth s'avance trop au sujet de Sam, mais l'homme ne lui avait donné aucune raison d'avoir confiance en lui.

Seth pouvait voir son loup tressaillir à l'idée d'être contrôler par l'autre, son entêtement, son attitude autoritaire et froide lui avait dit tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il savait que Sam ne donnerait jamais sa position à Jacob, quand son ami serait devenu assez vieux pour l'avoir, Sam était trop égoïste pour le faire.

Et maintenant il était là, dans la magnifique ville de Volterra, au palais de la Volturi ou chez les Sangsues en Chef, comme Jacob les appelaient, il faisait l'expérience de sa première liaison de toute sa courte vie, il se sentait en contradiction avec lui-même parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Pour Jake la décision était facile, son seul véritable et fidèle ami consacrerait sa vie pour protéger Isabella, peu importe le prix qu'il devait payer pour le faire.

Jacob était aveuglé par son étrange obsession cette humaine qui n'avait rien de spécial pour Seth.

Pour lui, elle n'était juste qu'une jeune fille ordinaire, gâté qui ce berçait d'illusion, avec une attitude distante et une maladresse d'une certaine manière c'est ce qui poussait les hommes autour d'elle à la protéger.

Bien sûr, il cachait toutes ses pensées derrière de joyeux enfantillages, il se félicitait même d'être ami avec l'humaine, il faisait d'être son ami pour Jacob et sa propre sureté.

Peut-être qu'il aimait un peu Isabella, mais il ne souhaitait pas sacrifier sa vie pour elle.

Elle n'avait nullement obtenu sa loyauté ou sa confiance pour qu'il fasse une telle chose et c'est ce qui rendait les choses si compliquées pour lui.

D'un côté il se sentait dégoûté par l'odeur douceâtre qui polluait l'air du palais, son instinct lui ordonnait d'attaquer ou de sortir du repaire de l'ennemi.

D'autre part, il était impressionné par ces créatures qu'il devait haïr de tout son cœur, et il voulait en savoir plus sur leur nature de vampire ... sur les Réels vampires.

Les vampires qui étaient dans ce château ne ressemblaient en rien aux Cullen, et ce malgré le fait qu'il n'est qu'aperçus quelque fois la famille aux êtres froid pendant les deux ans, où ils vivaient à Forks.

A l'arrivée de leur petit groupe, Edward Cullen se tenait debout devant trois hommes les plus majestueux et frappant que Seth n'est jamais vu, et ce fut à ce moment là que cela l'avait frappé, le contraste entre les Cullen et ces vampires étaient trop forte, et cela lui donna l'impression que Sam et les anciens avaient aucune idée dans ils s'impliquaient.

A ses yeux il était clair que le garçon Cullen était quelqu'un de faible dans leur système, tout comme Seth l'était dans sa meute.

Le vampire aux cheveux bronze semblait très faible avec ses vêtements en lambeaux, ainsi que son expression désespéré et sinistre sur le visage, son regard était vide, comme un petit enfant parmi tous les membres les plus éminents de la famille royale.

Pour Seth, ce vampire était tout aussi inintéressant qu'Isabella l'était, son attention s'éloigné du garçon, pour examiner ce qui l'entourait, il repensait à ses événements qui s'était passé si vite devant ses yeux.

Et pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait honoré de pouvoir regarder cette danse singulière et magistrale de volontés, tout comme il était là à regarder tout cela avec des yeux intimidés et élargis par la stupéfaction.

Les vampires de la royauté ne faisait nullement attention à lui, pas même lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'était approchés d'Isabella.

Il n'était pas un problème ou une menace à leurs yeux, qu'aurait put leur faire un petit chiot inoffensif qui n'avait aucun pouvoir ou aucune intelligence.

Ils le sous-estimaient lui et ses capacités, et inconsciemment, ils lui donnaient une arme celle de la surprise ... Ou bien il le croyait jusqu'à ce qu'un autre vampire entre dans le jeu, et ses yeux gris rencontra un regard qui était aussi sombre qu'un ciel nocturne et qui brillaient d'une telle puissance que cela lui coupa le souffle pendant un moment.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce noble visage, il dévorait du regard le corps entier de cet homme, tout en essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Ce vampire était d'une beauté extraordinaire, son visage éternellement jeune était resté figé dans la mi-vingtaine, il ne montrait aucune émotion, sa voix de velours caressait la peau de Seth, et ce même si elle était froide, sa posture gracieuse avait rempli le jeune loup par un sentiment d'envie et un autre sentiment très familier qui même sans an connaitre le faisait rougir.

Seth ressentait une sensation de vertige et ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des petits coups d'œil subtil en direction de l'homme qui marchait entre lui et Jacob, et qui avait fait perdre connaissance Isabella, mais le doux sourire presque imperceptible qui était présent au coin des lèvres pâles du vampire lui indiqua que ses tentatives n'étaient pas aussi subtil qu'il le pensait, ce qui le fit rougir de honte et tourner ses yeux vers ses chaussures.

Mais après quelques minutes silencieuses remplis de tension, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour regarder une fois de plus les traits frappants de cet homme, et il a dû finalement admettre qu'il était totalement condamné.

* * *

De longs et élégants doigts caressaient le bout de tissu qui lui couvrait les yeux, celles-ci le libérèrent du sort qui maintenait le bout de toile en place, il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux.

La légère lumière de l'énorme salle le força à garder ses paupières closes, cette clarté attaquait ses iris sensibles et le forçait à prendre son temps.

Les mêmes doigts lui caressèrent doucement les joues avec adoration, et presque de façon taquine, avant qu'une bouche fraîche ne suive tendrement la même route que ses doigts.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon Childe. » Murmura cette voix bien connue de lui, le ton de celle-ci se fit encore plus bas.

« Cette nuit Attendez-moi dans votre chambre à coucher, d'accord ? »

En réponse, Harry inclina simplement la tête sur le côté où était son cou nu, et il réprima son petit gémissement de satisfaction quand les lèvres de l'autre vampire caressèrent sa peau.

Un lent grognement d'avertissement résonna dans la salle, un grondement qui le fit se sentir très satisfait de lui et de son Maître.

Naturellement, il savait que ce nouveau jeu était bien plus dangereux que celui qu'il jouait avec Caius, mais c'était un sentiment indescriptible d'être en mesure de faire gouté à Aro ses propres méthode, peu importe les punitions qui suivaient après.

« J'apprécie beaucoup que vous vous sentez concerner, Maitre. » Répondit-il, tout aussi doucement, en jouant avec Marcus.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi. »

« Si les douces et écœurantes salutations sont finit. » Interrompit Aro d'un ton boudeur, Caius était légèrement plus proche d'Harry lui aussi.

« J'ai une tâche pour _notre _Prince. »

Lorsque ce salaud de manipulateur utilisait ce ton avec lui, cela finissait toujours mal pour Harry, et il soupçonnait que cette fois encore ne serait pas différent des autres.

Pourtant, en voyant l'expression du visage du vampire, il recula un peu, se séparant ainsi de son Maître, pour enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Rien n'avait été déplacé, ou presque rien, comme les trois trônes abandonnés sur leur petit podium, et devant les trônes se trouvait la source de sa nouvel faim, l'horrible Edward Cullen, qui ressemblait à une statue inachevé et abandonné.

Le vampire végétarien était magnifique ou l'aurait été s'il ne suintait pas la faiblesse et la misère si lourdement.

Il avait l'apparence d'une jeune personne, et ce même si son visage ciselé et sa forte ossature ne nous permettais pas vraiment de définir son âge physique, Harry pensait qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans quand il a été transformés.

Ces étranges cheveux de couleur bronze étaient ébouriffés et pourtant cela allait parfaitement à son allure d'enfant partiellement adulte, mais ces iris topaze assombries et brisés étaient totalement hors contexte.

« A vos yeux ne le trouvez-vous pas simple ? » Lui demanda durement une voix rauque et profonde, au même moment l'auteur de cette question se glissa derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le corps finement musclé de celui-ci.

« J'ai toujours apprécié la beauté, Caius et vous devez admettre qu'il possède de très beaux atouts en matière de beauté » Répondit nonchalamment le Childe avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

« Quelques balafres et brulures, et il ne sera plus aussi beau encore… »

« Malheureusement, _mon cher_ frère, la tâche que je veux confier à notre Prince ne contient pas une telle cruauté aussi pécheresse envers la beauté naturelle. » Coupa Aro d'une voix doucereuse en leur jetant un long regard meurtrier à peine voilé.

« Bien, peut-être aurez-vous la chance d'entendre les cris de douleur du jeune M. Cullen. »

Harry vit la peur s'infiltrer dans les yeux d'ambre du végétarien, et immédiatement le prédateur en lui devint intéresser par ce que voulait Aro.

Son côté bestial était alerte, prêt pour une possible chasse, et il trouvait ce garçon sans défense trop délicieux à regarder, pour qu'il arrive à supprimer l'excitation bouillonnante qui était à l'intérieur de sa poitrine mortellement glacé.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de bonne chasse ainsi que de lutte intéressante, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aimer quand il était un humain.

Lentement, il se lécha les lèvres, afin d'insulter sa proie, tandis que ses yeux brillaient parce qu'ils étaient remplie de son pouvoir.

Sa magie bourdonnait dans ses veines et l'enchantait comme le sang du garçon Cullen le faisait, ils fléchissaient ses doigts d'anticipation.

Peut-être que s'il avait été encore humain, il aurait été dégoûté de lui-même, et sa morale en aurait été ébranlée aussi, mais dans ce monde de prédateurs vous ne pouvez survivre que si vous êtes plus fort et plus vicieux que votre adversaire.

Et quelle était le meilleur moyen d'améliorer ces compétences en matière de combat, à part une bonne petite chasse ?

« Je vois que vous êtes impatient de jouer, petit Prince, mais nous ne pouvons pas être aussi insensible envers notre cher Edward en ne l'informons pas dans quoi il s'est mit. » Ricana jovialement Aro, mais ses yeux Bordeaux était remplie d'une joie sadique, et il se tourna vers le vampire encore immobilisé.

« Nous vous donnons une chance de vous échappez Edward. Nous allons vous libérez de vos péchés et vous aurez une chance de vous échappez. Nous vous offrons exactement cinq minutes pour vous enfuir du château avant que nous ne laissons notre Prince ne parte à votre poursuite. »

La possibilité que sa Proie s'évade ne fit que redoubler l'excitation d'Harry.

Pour retrouver l'autre homme, il aura surement besoin d'utiliser tout son savoir, sauf si Edouard était assez fou pour tenter de sauver son humaine aussi.

Non, il ne pouvait laisser le végétarien lui gâcher son plaisir, pas quand la vie de Cullen était en jeu.

« Je tiens à pimenté le jeu si c'est possible. » Dit-il en attirant ainsi l'attention de tous.

« Je veux que Demetri aide ma Proie et devienne son Gardien. »

« Avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire, Childe ? »

« C'est mon Tua La Cantate. » (C'est mon Chanteur.)

* * *

Il fut frappé par maintenant les familières pensées du Prince, par ce que celui-ci avait prévu de faire de lui, et sa tristesse n'en fut qu'accru quand il en prit pleinement conscience.

Cette démoniaque luxure, cette faim et cet ardent désir le dévorait à chaque fois qu'il respirait une infime partie de cette odeur divine qui lui était interdit ...

Cela devrait être interdit pour lui.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre le désir qu'éprouvait ce vampire que l'on appelait Prince, pas même Jasper, c'était une expérience exceptionnelle et unique qui le terrassait intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa proie ... celui qui aurait dû être sa proie.

C'était grotesque, révoltant et tout simplement injuste, mais ce frisson qui s'offrait à lui rien qu'a l'idée d'avoir une très probable grande chasse était quelque chose de fabuleux, de très intense, et cette sensation ne voulait pas disparaître alors qu'il était à côté de l'autre, celui qui était obsédé par l'humanité et cette notion de normalité, celui-ci aurait voulut disparaître.

Et ce fut pourquoi il se répéta inlassablement cette phrase, cette phrase qu'il disait à Bella quand elle faisait quelque chose de naïf et de mignon.

Cette phrase,

_« Je suis un monstre. »_

«Si tu veux vivre, mon garçon, dépêche-toi. » Dit la voix amusée du garde de la Volturi, qui courait à côté de lui.

« Le Prince est un vicieux chasseur, qui est sans pitié, et il a ses propres outils pour te trouver. »

Edward ne lui répondit pas, il tourna seulement gauche et courut jusqu'aux escaliers.

Ces incroyables yeux le chassaient avec toutes leurs puissances.

Edward voulait qu'ils arrêtent, mais en même temps, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que ces yeux le regardent pour l'éternité.

Ils brillaient d'un profond pouvoir, l'obligeant à se soumettre à lui, mais d'un autre côté ces yeux l'invitaient à essayer de le revendiquer comme sien.

Ces yeux avaient réveillé sa bête intérieure, cette créature qui agissait par instinct, et qu'il ne laissait jamais totalement sortir après son attitude un peu rebelle auprès de Bella, même pas quand il était à la chasse.

Actuellement, sa bête grognait dans sa tête, et ils se disputaient vicieusement la dominance.

« Il reste deux minutes, mon garçon. Vous êtes vraiment une pathétique petite créature si vous voulez perdre votre vie si facilement. » Railla de nouveau le garde.

« Et si je décidais de l'attendre et de me battre avec lui ? » Gronda-t-il en retour en perdant son sang-froid, tout ce que fit l'autre est de rire de lui.

« Tourner à gauche et puis descendez les escaliers. Si tu penses pouvoir le battre, alors tu es plus bête que je ne le pensais, après cet épisode avec les Ames-sœurs. » Répondit Demetri en riant.

« Bella est mon compagne, elle est… »

« Une simple humaine, avec un sang doux et innocent. » Coupa le garde avant de revenir sérieux.

« Tu sais que ton Sire sera gravement puni pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Carlisle est le meilleur… » Commença-t-il, avant d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu.

« Montre donc un peu de respect, Childe, tu parle de ton Sire, qui était autrefois ton maître ! » Siffla Demetri

« Une minute. »

« Je ne comprends pas les termes que vous utilisez. Cette façon archaïque quand vous parlez est étrange. Carl… mon _Sire_ ne m'a jamais demandé de parler ainsi chez nous ... » Se renfrogna Edward dans sa frustration, il s'arrêta un instant pour choisir un itinéraire à prendre.

« Encore à gauche. » Fut la suggestion du Traqueur, avant de continuer de courir.

« Le problème n'est pas dans la façon dont tu parle chez toi, mon garçon, mais dans la façon dont tu parle à l'extérieur de ce havre qu'est ton clan. Tu ne montres aucun respect envers ton Sire et Maitre, ce qui est une insulte terrible en elle-même. »

« C'est tout simplement trop compliqué et dépassé ! »

« Et c'est pourquoi tu n'es rien de plus qu'un jeune rebelle, et ce malgré le fait, que tu devrais déjà être marié depuis longtemps. Ton Sire est dans un énorme pétrin. »

« Mais je n'ai que récemment trouvé ma compagne. » S'écria Edward complètement exaspéré.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein ? » Les yeux carmin sombres le regardaient gravement.

« Tu ne peux pas _trouver_ ta compagne. Ce n'est pas un conte de fées dont tu es le parfait petit prince qui sauve la belle princesse du dragon, avec laquelle il vivra heureux pour toujours. Tu dois suivre ton instinct et quand tu trouve un possible _candidat_, tu lui fais la _cour_. A _nos_ yeux, rien d'autre n'est acceptée. »

« C'est impossible ... »

« Non, ce qui est impossible est le fait que tu ne saches rien des traditions et des règles de notre race. »

« Mais Bella… » Commença-t-il à dire.

« N'est rien de moins que de la nourriture ou un animal de compagnie au mieux. Ton père t'a permis de vivre dans un monde de rêve pendant un siècle, et t'a laissez t'illusionner dans ces mythes. Si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai et qu'Aro te laisse en vie, tu verras ce que Mariage veut dire pour _nous_, les Vrais Vampires. »

Demetri était très déconcerté par l'ignorance du Childe.

« En fait, tu vas pouvoir voir le plus grand Rituel de Cour du siècle. Cet escalier, nous avons encore une minute ou deux. »

« Toutes ces traditions sont confuses. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on jamais rien dit à ce sujet ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ton Sire a vécu ici pendant presque un siècle et appris beaucoup de chose de nos dirigeants et des nobles, des choses dont il aurait dû apprendre à ses Childes. Mais vous faites semblant d'être des humains et les humains ont tendance à se leurrer tout le temps ... Oh merde ! »

Les yeux carmines se creusèrent de choc en regardant ce qui se trouvait devant lui, tout en s'arrêtant.

Edward suivi son regard et eut presque la même réaction au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Devant eux se trouvait une énorme porte d'ébène, l'entrée publique du palais et la clé de leur évasion, toutefois la porte émettait une faible lumière d'une étrange couleur bleue, donnant aussi de petits grésillements de temps en temps.

« Nous allons devoir trouver une autre manière de sortir. » Fut la seule chose que dit Demetri, avant qu'il ne commence à courir dans la direction opposée par laquelle ils étaient venus.

« Est-il vraiment aussi féroce que vous le décrivez ? » Demanda Edward incertain.

« Il est sans merci, mon garçon, mais je pense que tu es chanceux. Il n'avait jamais donné aucune aide à ses proie avant le ... »

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

_Salut les amis,_

_Voici le chapitre de Childe of Destruction, j'espère que vous l'aimez._

_Bon à partir de maintenant il n'y aura plus les explications de fin de chapitre, mais si vous êtes intéressés par mes avis sur les chapitres, visitez mon site_

_**LJ: lilith-duvare. LiveJournal. COM**__ (n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter) ou suivez-moi sur __**Twitter**_

_Et merci pour les merveilleux commentaires, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à les lire, je me sens tellement aimé._

_**EmeraldEyed, AILIS Aidan, l'eau Suichi's:**_

_Je vous remercie aussi! _

_J'ai apprécié vos commentaires, pour les anonyme je ne peux pas vous répondre._

_**S'il vous plaît votez pour la compagne de Jacob. **_

_**Pour l'instant Jane en tête du scrutin. **_

_**Si vous voulez quelqu'un d'autre pour Jacob, dites-le moi s'il vous plaît.**_

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Lilith_

_**Chapitre suivant: Courir après les Rêves**_

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Coucou,

Avant toute chose désoler pour cette longue longue attente ^^'

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à mes fic et traduction

J'ai pris un boulot d'été qui me bouffe tout mon temps Xp

encore désolé

A bientôt

Cephira


	15. Part I - Chapitre 15 :

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (relation entre deux hommes), relation entre trois hommes, assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Caius , Aro / Marcus, Sanguini /?

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et qui lise cette fic.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Courir après les Rêves**

* * *

Un doux rire se fit entendre de nulle part, et ses pas faiblir sans sa permission.

C'était un son envoutant et séduisant, quelque chose dont il voudrait s'on imprégner, il sentit tout son corps devenir rigide d'une douce tension et pourtant si cruelle qu'est celui de l'attente.

« Que fais-tu, imbécile de Childe ? »

Un aigu sifflement perça ses brumeuses pensées et la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de cligner stupidement les yeux en face de Demetri, le Guarde de la Volturi.

« Il t'appâte dans son piège et toi tu lui obéis sans réfléchir ! Tu n'as pas une once d'autoconservation en toi? »

C'était vraiment ironique.

Les yeux écarlates du vampire brillaient du même éclat sauvage qu'il avait au moment où il a sauvé Bella de ces salauds dans cette sombre ruelle.

C'était il y a si longtemps, ou cela y ressemblerait.

Tout était différent avant.

Il luttait contre l'attrait du sang de sa compagne d'éternité tout en voulant savoir si elle était en sécurité...

_« L'as-tu fait ? »_ Demanda une voix moqueuse dans sa tête.  
Il lâcha un grognement coupable*, quelque chose de sauvage, une chose qu'il réprimait de tout son être, pendant près d'un siècle, mais ici, il était impatient de la faire sortir et avoir le meilleur moment de sa vie.

C'était le monstre en lui, la seule raison de sa maudite vie, la seule chose qui se trouvait entre lui et sa compagne.

_« Oh, mais si je n'étais pas ici, tu n'aurais jamais remarqué à quel point cette petite humaine avait l'air savoureuse. Maintenant, tu aurais voulut être là sans rien remarqué du tout.» _Murmura méchamment celui qui avait rendu sa vie si misérable.

Edward ferma les yeux un instant, en essayant de retrouver son calme, avant de regardé le garde un peu inquiet, et il inclina la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer leur avancer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient, ni combien de temps ils avaient couru, et cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Il voulait survivre et il ferait n'importe quoi pour survivre.

« Oh, non, tu ne devrais vraiment pas penser à des choses comme ça. » Fit Demetri avec un froncement de sourcils presque pitoyable.

« Vous pouvez aussi lire dans les pensées des autres ? » Demanda Edward interloqué.

« Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sale que l'esprit d'un homme. » Ricana de dégoûts le vampire plus âgés.

« Mais comme tu n'es qu'un jeune garçon, tu ne comprendras jamais cela. »

« Je connais assez bien, merci. » Lui dit-il avec dédain.

« Vraiment ? » Demetri leva un de ses sourcils d'un air moqueur et si Edouard avait pu, il aurait rougit de honte.

« Je ne crois pas, Childe. Tu es bien trop naïf pour en savoir quelque chose. »

« Je ne saurais dire mieux. » Dit cette même voix douce, et Edward pu voir le choc et l'effroi se dessiner sur le visage du plus grand vampire, avant que le son d'un bruissement de tissu ne l'oblige à diriger ses yeux ailleurs.

« Le jeu est terminé. »

« Prince, vous... »

« Tais-toi, Demetri et recule. L'insensé doit prouver sa valeur s'il veut vivre. » Siffla le prince d'un ton de leadeur, et le garde obéi immédiatement.

Edward devait déglutir car sa bouche se remplissait soudainement de ce douceâtre venin, encore acides.

La créature devant lui était à couper le souffle et très mortelle, ces hypnotiques yeux lui donnaient le vertige, mais il ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard, et il se haïssait lui-même et ce trou du cul arrogants plus que jamais.

« Aro a dit... qu'ils ne vont pas me tuer... » Dit-il faiblement.

« Ah oui, mais c'était avant que ta répugnante petite humaine ne soit retrouvé vivante. »

Ce petit sourire narquois sur ce visage anguleux était rageant, et il ne voulait rien de plus que bondir sur ce bâtard arrogant et lacérer ce visage.

« Maintenant, tu es à _moi_. »

« Non ! » Cria-t-il en se mouvant avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Son corps sauta à travers l'espace entre lui et le prince, et ses ongles tels des griffes tentèrent de lacérer, mais avant même qu'il puisse atteindre sa proie, un collier d'acier entoura son cou et il a percuta le sol.

« Tu joues avec le feu. » Ronronna l'étrange garçon à son oreille avant que son nez frais soit pressé contre son cou et son odeur inhalé profondément.

« Je pourrais te drainer ici et maintenant, et je t'aurais fait hurler de pur plaisir et de honte, tout on te faisant comprendre que ton innocence appartiendrait à l'ennemi pour l'éternité. »

Edward fut paralysé de terreur par le ton incroyablement sadique que l'autre vampire utilisait.

De délicat mais aussi incroyablement fort doigts lui caressèrent le visage et les cheveux, tandis qu'une froide, et humide langue lui léchait la base de cou provoquant les réactions les plus humiliantes de son corps.

« Pourquoi vous faite ça ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant dans les étranges yeux qui brillaient de luxure, de pouvoir et de pur sadisme.

« Parce que je le peux. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

_« Et parce que tu dois apprendre la première et plus importante leçon de tout vampire. La Cruauté est essentielle pour survivre. »_

Les yeux d'Edward devinrent vitreux pour un moment, avant que l'ambre de ces yeux ne devienne vibrante d'impatience et d'excitation... et soif de sang.

Le monstre en lui avait finalement brisé ses chaînes et déchiré en lambeaux sa conscience, tout en prenant le contrôle de son corps ce qui est encore plus horrible que cette étrange créature qui suçait paresseusement son cou, et qui attendait visiblement quelque chose.

De petits frissons lui parcouraient le corps, leur auteur était le vampire au-dessus de lui, et inconsciemment, Edward réalisa quel contrôle le prince pouvait possédait pour être en mesure de se retenir de le mordre et de le savourer.

_Il Mio Cantante _

_Mon chanteur. _

_« Cela ne pouvait pas être cela ! » _

* * *

Il ne voulait rien de plus que planter ses crocs dans cette appétissante chair et de s'abreuver du sang de cet insensé vampire végétarien, mais il ne pouvait pas céder à cette envie.

Ce désir devenait insoutenable, l'air le raillait avec l'odeur succulente et sucré de ce sang affolant, et ni Caïus, ni son père ou même son Maître n'était près de lui pour apaiser ce besoin.

La mémoire du sang de ce pécheur ne voulait plus rien dire à ce moment, parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle faim auparavant.

« Dois-je te déchirer la gorge ? Ou devrais-je te procurer un plaisir insoutenable ? Souhaite-tu crier le nom de cette humaine jusqu'à que tu comprennes enfin ? » Souffla-t-il sur le cou d'ivoire alors que l'une de ses mains caressaient doucement la poitrine parfaitement sculptés, de cet alléchant garçon.

« Je ne vous céderais jamais ! » Cracha le Cullen, mais ses yeux topaze s'assombrissaient quand il frôla de ses dents acérées sa peau.

« Vous êtes dégueulasse ! »

« Alors, pourquoi ne luttes-tu pas contre moi ? Pourquoi trembles-tu sous moi comme le ferais une bonne petite _pute_? » Railla impitoyablement Harry.

« Je peux sentir et toucher ton désir ... et ta peur est absolument _délicieuse_. »

« Vous êtes malade. »

« Et toi, tu es terriblement naïf. » Lui murmura ses lèvres rouges avec luxure, en élargissant de choc les yeux d'ambre.

Il s'agissait juste d'un effleurement des lèvres, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Cela cassait presque sa détermination.

« Tu penses que tu sais tout, n'est-ce pas, _Edward_? » Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses yeux devenant sauvages par moment.

« Tu penses que tu sais ce que signifie l'amour, n'est-ce pas, _Edward_ ? »

Ses longs doigts se resserrèrent sur le cou du vampire Cullen, les griffes ressemblant à des ongles griffèrent cette peau impeccable.

« Mais tu ne sais rien. Rien de la vie. Rien de l'amour. Rien à propos de la mort. »

Sa main libre glissa dans les cheveux bronze en désordre, caressant les brins soyeux d'une manière moqueuse et son regard ne lâcha jamais les yeux imprudents et vulnérables de couleur ambre pour un moment.

« Tu es un lâche. Pitoyable et faible. Un _Pécheur_. Un enfant perturbé qui après un siècle de vie dans ce cauchemar parfait, croit encore aux contes de fées. »

Sa main se saisi de ces cheveux et il baissa brusquement la tête du vampire plus âgée sur le sol, le forçant à arquer son cou de manière soumise.

« Tu as l'air absolument délicieux comme ça. Vautré sur le sol, on m'étant soumis, malgré ton souhait de ne jamais faire une chose aussi suffocante que l'apitoiement de soi et le dégoût de soi. Absolument délicieux ... et révoltant. »

Il bougea plus rapidement qu'un vampire normal, en jetant le corps encore immobile à travers le couloir, se prélassant dans le son que créa le corps en s'écrasant sur le mur, avant qu'il n'apparaisse à côté du visage abattu du vampire, en le soulevant du plancher par le cou.

« Et veux-tu entendre la chose la plus ironique du monde ? »

Quelque chose comme la réalisation et le choc brilla dans les yeux d'or, mais le vampire sans aucune valeur resta silencieux.

« J'étais comme toi une autrefois. Quelque qui se plaignait en s'apitoyant sur soi, tout en haïssant le monde. Je ne valais rien ... un monstre. »

Il se détourna de l'idiot entêté, en lui brisant astucieusement la mâchoire, mais pas la peau.

« Mais j'ai appris quelque chose de mieux. Et si tu veux vivre tu l'apprendras aussi. Et maintenant hurle ! »

_« Parce qu'il n'y a pas meilleur professeur que la douleur. »_

* * *

Demetri n'avait jamais été aussi actif dans sa vie avant.

Son corps était empli d'excitation et du parfum enivrant du pouvoir et de la luxure quand il regardait le jeune Prince torturé le jeune garçon déluré dans les ténèbres.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à celui de la forêt, maintenant il était bien plus merveilleux et terrifiant qu'a ce moment là.

Un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand le garçon Cullen cria d'agonie, le jeune corps se tordait sur le sol, et griffait les carreaux de marbre, à la recherche d'aide sans jamais en trouver.

Il voulait tant se toucher, son membre était tendu contre le cuir de son pantalon, et le frottement provoqué avait un goût amer.

Un autre cri et un rire lumineux qui vous caresse l'échine se fit entendre, et cette fois son gémissement se fit plus fort.

Ses mains agissent avec leurs propres consciences, luire caressèrent lentement le cou, comme le Prince avait fait avec le jeune garçon, en imaginant au lieu de ses doigts une langue de velours lui léchant la peau.

Un os se brisa et on entendit un hurlement rauque, et ses doigts effleurèrent ses tétons tendus tout en étouffant un gémissement.

Il était ridicule, et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

Le prince était vraiment trop attirant et séduisant ... donc interdit.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, en cessant chacun de ses mouvements avec une maitrise de soi-même qu'il ne pensait pas avoir et cette fois son gémissement fit écho aux cris de douleurs et de luxures.

Ses doigts creusèrent le mur, arrachant un morceau de marbre dur, qui aurait dû être indestructible mais rien ne l'était pour longtemps.

Le marbre n'était rien quand il agissait de vampires.

Leur force ne pouvait être comparée à la force de n'importe quelles pierres ou métaux.

Des cris et des rires embrasaient son corps, l'enflammaient avec un feu invisible qui lui brûlaient les veines, l'encerclant sans pitié et en brûlant de l'intérieur mais rien d'autre qu'un doux gémissement se fit entendre dans sa chair accablé.

S'il était fou, il aurait pensé être amoureux, mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas.

Cela n'était que le désir.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Et il enrageait car il savait parfaitement qui était l'objet de son désir, et il savait que cette personne était impossible à conquérir, peu importe à quel point il était désespéré.

Oh oui, il était désespéré.

Près de cinq siècles, seul, à attende quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un possible Amant, cela on était presque insupportable, et pourtant il était là et avait survécu.

Il était un chasseur, un guerrier avec un cœur mort.

Son prochain soupir fut plein de regrets et de résignation, les pitoyables cris brisés ne voulaient rien dire, parce que cet imbécile de Childe ne savait rien de l'amour, tout comme le Prince.

Il était naïf et plein de rêves inaccessibles.  
Les rêves d'un fou.

Demetri rêvait aussi autrefois, des rêves d'un bonheur parfait et de l'amour au premier regard.

Mais la réalité lui était apparut et avait brisé tous ses rêves, en lui montrant ses propres limites et faiblesses.

Il est tombé amoureux d'un homme qui était coincé dans le corps d'un adolescent de quatorze ans, un garçon qui avait une sœur complètement folle, cette sœur qui ne le laisserait jamais toucher son frère, celui qu'il aimait.

Et il n'était pas assez fort pour détruire quelque chose qui était si précieux à cette personne, alors c'était lui qui se brisait lentement en petits morceaux.

L'amour fait mal, parce que comme la réalité elle-même, l'amour est cruel et ne connait pas de limites.

* * *

Des doigts froids lui caressaient le visage, un mouvement qui se rapprochait presque de la compassion, mais il était si brisé qu'il ne pouvait réagir d'aucune façon.

Il n'y avait pas un seul os de son corps qui n'était pas brisée, tout ses organes internes déjà mort ont été déchirées et totalement détruits, et pourtant il sentait ses cellules se reconstitués très lentement, trahissant sa propre volonté et son souhait qui était celui de mourir.

Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, maintenant il était bien trop tôt, et son esprit continuait de crier et de supplier pour de la pitié qui ne vient jamais.

Il était seul.

Il n'était rien.

Il était faible.

Comment avait-il put penser qu'il était bien mieux que les simples humains qui était si délicat et vulnérable ?

Il était arrogant et ignorant, en croyant être le plus fort et être indestructible.

Il avait osé se pavaner dans le repaire des Volturi et leur demander de le tué, en croyant encore secrètement qu'ils ne pourraient pas satisfaire son désir.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas encore prêt à admettre ses fautes et ses erreurs.

« Chut, mon petit fou. Détend-toi et guéris, parce que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend. »

Ces paroles murmurés berça son âme tourmentée dans une sécurité mensongère, dans une protection qui sonnait presque affectueuse, et il voulait obéir, parce qu'intérieurement il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se rebellé, peu importe combien il le voulait.

Ils avaient brisés son monde et lui avait pris tout ce qu'il lui était cher.

Et il était bien trop pathétique et égoïste pour la protéger.

Le spectre d'un nom effleura sa conscience, mais il était incapable de saisir ce nom et ceux même s'il sentait que ce nom était important.  
Il était un pécheur.

Il était en enfer ... où il en faisait déjà partie.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de comment tu peux être beau mon petit fou. Ainsi couché sous moi, brisé et perdu... Magnifique, comme si tu désirais que je te goûte. »

Un autre souffle caressa sa peau et son esprit déjà gravement endommagé fut rempli avec des images d'une statue d'ivoire et de marbre.

_« ... Immobile et mort ... »_

_« ... Une statue sans vie sur le plancher, et qui porte des vêtements d'humain ... » _

_« ... L'incarnation d'un espoir brisé ... mais toujours parfait ... »_

_« ... Une poupée de porcelaine qui était brisés et sans aucune émotion sur son visage impeccable ... »_

Ces images l'hantaient et pourtant elles avaient quelques choses de si familier pour son esprit détruit.

Il voulait se souvenir, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas.

Il était brisé... Rien ...

* * *

« Vous avez été trop dure. »

C'était une déclaration sans accusation et il hocha simplement de la tête.

« Cela était nécessaire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pour une incompréhensible raison, je veux qu'il survive. » Soupirait-il en regardant vers le vampire encore immobile sur son lit.

« Tu me manques, mon Childe. »

Deux bras forts serrèrent furtivement sa taille par derrière, l'embrassant avec désespoir.

« Et vous connaissez déjà ma réponse. » Répondit-il, en fermant les yeux avec bonheur quand des lèvres froides caressèrent son cou nu.

« Les premières lettres sont arrivés hier. » Dit-il, alors que sa bouche pécheresse embrassait sa mâchoire.

« Combien ? »

« Cinquante-neuf jusqu'ici. »

« Quand est-ce la date limite ? »

« Dans deux jours. »

« Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses comme tu le faisais avant ... »

« Taisez-vous maintenant. Notre temps est précieux et notre punition était juste, peu importe à quelle point elle nous semble cruelle. » Murmura-t-il d'un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, mais tout cela était bien trop maladroit pour être agréable.

« Je le ferai encore. » Dit-il avec voix douce sonnant presque avec regret.

« Tu le tortures lui et toi-même... Cela est vraiment dangereux, que faire si vous vous briser tous les deux à la fin ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et veloutée teinté fortement d'inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons bientôt le voir. » Soupirait-il, en ouvrant les yeux.

« Et le Childe ? »

« Il doit survivre, je ne lui permettrais pas de faire autrement. »

« Il est faible. »

« Non, il n'est _rien_pour le moment. Mais il a du talent. Même si ce n'est pas suffisant. »

« Tu es en train de courir après des rêves. » Fut sa seule réponse, avant de mettre fin à l'étreinte et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Soigne-le juste. »

* * *

Ses doigts ont été peints de rouge écarlate.

Le sang pourpre de son amant, bien que la tentation de lécher ses propres doigts auraient été formidable, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, parce que le sang de son amant était le poison le plus puissant au monde.

Colère et satisfaction coulait dans ses veines, ce qui rendait sa victoire encore plus douce quand il regardait l'homme royal couché sur son lit, enchaînée aux barreaux de son lit, en attendant sa destinée avec une anticipation et une excitation à peine cachée.

Du sang carmin mettait en évidence sa peau pâle, presque fantomatique, la vivacité du sang créait un fort contraste avec la blancheur de la chair du vampire, et l'excitation rejoignit le flou de ses émotions qui l'ont rendue fou de ce besoin et de cette fureur.

« Devons-nous voir ce qui arrive si je vous arrache le cœur hors de votre corps ? » Ronronna-t-il comme un chasseur se rapprochant de sa proie, les yeux d'acajou illuminés par le désir et la faim.

« Devrais-je prier pour plus ou devrais-je prier pour que vous arrêtez ? Ou devrais-je vous appeler _Maître_? » La voix d'Aro était un peu nonchalante et essoufflée, mais ses yeux bordeaux le trahir.

Le sourire de Marcus aurait semblé hors de son caractère pour tous ceux qui ne l'avait vu qu'en public.

Une expression prédatrice et une légère cruauté qui brillait dans son regard quand il rôdait au-dessus de son prisonnier, ses doigts tachés de rouge caressaient la chevelure soyeuse et noir, avant qu'ils ne se transforment en dangereuses griffes, et tacha sans vergogne la peau encore irréprochable de son amant.

« Vos petits jeux commencent à devenir ennuyeux. » Railla-t-il, d'une voix sensuelle.

« Et si vous toucher encore une fois à ce qui est à _moi_, les yeux du public verront pourquoi mon nom inspiré tant la peur autrefois. »

« Allez-vous me prendre, si je vous promets d'être gentil ? » Demanda Aro d'un ton moqueur, mais il cambra le cou, montrant ainsi sa soumission ... pour l'instant.

« Pourquoi devrais-je, mon _cher_? Vous avez toujours votre petite chienne et je ne suis pas d'accord pour être le deuxième après personne. » Siffla Marcus, d'un ton froid, toutes ses émotions disparue de son visage.

« Elle ne signifie rien, je vous l'ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant ! » Gronda Aron, en levant la tête et en tirant brusquement sur ses chaînes.

« Elle n'est que le souvenir du passé, et pourtant vous vous refusez toujours moi ! »

Les yeux bourgognes étaient remplies de pleins de regrets et de colère, les beaux traits parfait du vrai homme froid et glacial comme la glace, n'était pas aussi beau et irrésistible qu'a cet instant, pour Marcus, et il n'aurait pas à accomplir le rituel d'accouplement.

Pas de fureur et de jalousie.

« Alors prouver-le moi ! Prouvez-moi que je suis le seul pour vous ! » Demanda-t-il, avant d'écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes, incapable de réprimer ses pulsions plus longtemps.

Ca n'était pas aussi doux ou parfait, que comme ces fous d'humains décrivent l'amour.

Tout cela était attiser par la colère, la passion et la haine, leurs gémissements était remplient de dangers et de défi, leurs mouvements étaient destinés à provoquer la douleur et la honte, tandis que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas un seul instant, montrant ainsi leur véritable intention, leur désir d'être aimé et d'aimer... quelque chose qu'ils ont tous les deux nié par leur passé.

« Je voudrais pouvoir le prouver ... » Murmura Aro pour lui-même, après avoir été laissé seul une fois de plus.

« Je souhaite ne pas être coupable et lâche. Et je souhaite pouvoir vous dire _'Je t'aime'_ en face de vous. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Enfin j'ai réussis à le finir !_

_Encore une fois merci à ceux qui m'ont rajouté, pour les visites et vos magnifiques commentaires ! _

_Je suis actuellement en train de vous répondre, je vous remercie beaucoup._

_Et un merci à _**_vairetwilight_**_pour son excellent travail comme toujours._

_Ce chapitre est sombre et sans aucune once de joie, et pourtant je l'adore, actuellement c'est mon chapitre préféré parce que c'est un chapitre où les personnages principaux expriment beaucoup leurs sentiments. (De mon point de vue bien sûr) _

_Alors dite-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre après que vous l'ayez lu, vous l'aimez ou le détestez ? _

_Je suis vraiment curieuse, parce que malgré que se soit sombre, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, cela change toute l'intrigue si j'en ai envie. _

_Je ne pense pas que je le ferais, mais cela fait progresser l'histoire, d'une certaine manière._

_Vous pourrez lire mes commentaires détaillée de ce chapitre, comme toujours sur mon Lj._

_Si vous êtes intéressé je vous invite à lire mon nouveau one-shot, qui est ma première fic avec uniquement Twilight, mettant en vedette le couple Edward / Mike Newton, j'écris sous le POV de Mike._

_Voici le lien: _

_.net/s/5796243/1/Unresolved_Affairs_

_Eh bien dans le chapitre suivant, vous verrez un peu l'avancement du couple Sanguini / Seth, et Edward aura son premier orgasme... ou peut-être pas, nous allons voir. _

_Caius fera une apparition aussi, et Cours devra traité toutes les demandes aussi... huh ce sera un long chapitre, je crois XD_

_Prenez soin de vous, _

_Lilith _

_PS: Merci pour à _**_dodo-HP_**_ pour avoir corriger mon erreur à propos du truc sur le chanteur. _

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Coucou ^^

Alors tout d'abord désoler pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai eut des tas de petits tracas, ce qui fait que je suis très occupé.

Au début du chapitre vous avez tous remarquer que j'ai mit un astérisque (*) au fait c'était juste pour marquer le coup l'auteur avait écrit :

_It was a sinful purr_

Traduction : un ronronnement coupable

Mais vous, vous voyez Edward lâcher un ronronnement dans sa situation, alors qu'il est sensé être en train de s'échapper, qu'il est poursuivie par la plus mortelle de toute les créatures.

Ben moi non, je trouvais ça un peu ridicule c'est pourquoi j'ai écrit à la place : un grognement coupable

Sinon je plains ce pauvre Edward la torture qui la subit ferait perdre la tête à n'importe qui, mais je crois qu'il l'a déjà perdu en fait mdr...

Au fait d'après vous qu'est-ce que ce que sont les Cinquante-neuf lettres dont parle Sanguini ?

Je plains aussi Demetri d'être tombé amoureux d'Alex, la sœur de celui-ci est déjà très effrayante mais si en plus on touche à son frère bien-aimé elle doit être monstrueuse brr... j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

J'espère que le prochain chapitre nous expliquera que signifie toute ces lettres.

Dans ce chapitre, on voit aussi apparaitre un Marcus totalement différent, beaucoup plus dangereux et autoritaire je trouve.

Et en parallèle nous découvrons un Aro très soumis.

Bon ben pour la suite je ne sais pas vraiment quand elle arrivera, je ne l'ai même pas encore commencé et j'en suis désolé, je vous promets d'essayer de vous traduire la suite au plus vite.

Encore désoler tout le monde,

A bientôt


	16. Part I - Chapitre 16 :

**Titre****:** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur****:** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé****:** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements****:** Slash (relation entre deux hommes), relation entre trois hommes, assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Caius, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini / Seth

**Rating****:** M

**Disclamer****:** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith ****Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie ****Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J.****K. ****Rowling**

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et qui lise cette fic.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Sous le regard attentif de la Lune**

* * *

Sang et venin...

Et le parfum du...

Tonnerre ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être cela, mais sa tête et son corps tout entier était tellement douloureux qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il se sentait désorienté, comme s'il venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance, mais les vampires ne pouvaient pas s'évanouir ou s'endormir, donc cela n'était pas possible.

Il ne se souvenait de rien du tout sauf de la douleur, de la souffrance et de ses cris, ainsi que le désir qu'il avait de quelqu'un.

Des flashes de souvenirs apparurent dans son esprit avant de disparaître le moment d'après, comme si elles se moquaient cruellement de lui.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ?

Où était-il ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait rien.

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, jeune Edward. »

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, mais elle avait quelque chose de très troublant.

« Non, n'essayer pas de bouger, mon garçon. Vous êtes toujours sévèrement blessé. »

Blessés.

Cela semblait familier en quelque sorte.

Puis les plus hypnotisant et cruels yeux vert apparurent dans son esprit, un regard de prédateur et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir fut la terreur absolue et la fureur dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

Où étaient passé ses souvenirs ?

Où était-il et pourquoi n'était-il pas à la maison...

Avec sa famille ?

La famille...

Non, sa famille, ses parents étaient morts depuis bien longtemps.

Et lui, lui était un monstre.

Le visage d'une jeune fille assez simple avec des cheveux bruns, avec des yeux qui lui montraient qu'ils étaient proches, et il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait dû ressentir quelque chose pour elle, comme si elle était importante à ses yeux.

Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas du tout.

Elle n'était pas comme lui, elle était...

Une brebis ?

Non, alors quoi ?

Elle semblait importante, intéressante même, belle ?

Non, elle ne l'était pas.

Elle était...

Simple...

Une humaine.

Mais ce sentiment qu'elle était importante ne voulait pas le quitter.

« Votre esprit est aussi brisé, mon garçon. »

Une main belle et fraiche lui toucha la joue, il l'a caressa doucement et il entendit un soupir à peine audible au-dessus de lui.

« _Il_ a été trop sévère, mais tout cela est de la faute de votre Sire. Vous êtes faibles, Childe, si terriblement. »

Faible.

Quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit ça aussi une fois.

De malveillante malédiction ainsi que de moqueuse raillerie et sa colère s'enflamma de nouveau.

Humiliation.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement coupable et hostile...

Envers eux ?

Non, pas eux.

C'était cette paire d'invraisemblables yeux verts, plein de cruauté.

Il détestait désirer si ardemment ses yeux...

Ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre ?

Avait-il perdu la tête ?

« Je ne sais pas, si vous avez perdu vos capacités ou non, seul le temps pourra nous le dire. Mais maintenant, dormez encore un peu. »

Dormir ?

Il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il était un monstre incapable de dormir.

Pourtant, quand les douces et froides lèvres touchèrent ses propres lèvres, en l'embrassant avec soin et sans aucune émotion, il sentit sa conscience s'évaporer en même temps que se souvenirs confus et les fragments de pensées.

Baignée dans la lumière d'argent de la Lune Mère, Caius regardait la ville qu'il appelait sa maison pendant maintenant plus d'un millénaire.

La ville semblait si différent du temps médiévale, mais c'était la même chose, toujours remplie d'humain et de la chaleur de la vie.

Pour eux, les humains, le Palais des Volturi était seulement un monument d'histoire, une attraction pour les touristes, quelque chose d'inaccessible et à couper le souffle...

Inaccessible.

Lorsque ses frères et lui entrèrent pour la première fois dans le grand bâtiment, il s'était sentit si important et magnifique, ils étaient égaux à des dieux qui décidaient la vie ou la mort des autres.

Mais maintenant, alors que la douce brise méditerranéenne lui caressait le visage et les cheveux, il ne se sentait que le désespoir lui dévoré son cœur de pierre déjà mort.

Le jeu était fini encore une fois et comme toutes les autres fois tout ce qu'il reste n'est que la crainte et la douleur pour lui-même.

Il avait entendu parler par des serviteurs de la punition de l'imbécile Childe Cullen, et l'agitation du Childe avait quelque chose d'un peu rassurant, même si tous les deux savaient qu'ils jouaient à un jeu incroyablement dangereux, et ceux depuis le début.

« Allez-vous briser une autre loi pour moi ? » Se demanda-t-il, avant de boire une gorgée du sang humain frais de sa coupe de cristal.

« Ou bien allez-vous obéir et vivre avec une autre dans le bonheur ? »

« Une question stupide qui vient d'un imbécile de première. » Fut la réponse amusée depuis la porte du balcon, et la tête de Caius se tourna sèchement vers l'intrus avec surprise.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. » Averti Caius sans aucune menace véritablement sérieuse dans la voix.

« J'ai toujours violé les règles, même quand j'étais qu'un simple humain. L'immortalité ne fait qu'accroître mon instinct de préservation et ma sournoiserie. » Répondit négligemment le Childe, et avant qu'il ne le remarque deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière.

« J'ai presque détruit le garçon Cullen aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu le contrôle et l'ai sérieusement blessé. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu dois gagner cette épreuve, Caius. » Murmura Harry, tout en cachant son visage dans la chemise en soie de Caius.

« Je sais. » Répéta-t-il, en fermant les yeux un instant. « Je sais. »

« Je dois y aller maintenant. Je peux à peine réprimer ma faim et ma soif, et ton parfum ne m'aide pas. »

Le Childe avait déjà disparu avant même que Caius est put dire quelque chose, et la coupe se brisa en millions morceaux dans la main du vampire aux cheveux blancs.

Il aurait voulut crier d'agacement et de fureur.

Il méprisait ce sentiment d'extrême vulnérabilité, mais pourtant il garda le silence, sa mâchoire se desserra, et dans son regard s'alluma les flammes de l'enfer quand il s'imagina le Childe et son frère, qui serait surement en train de nourrir _son_ Promis.

Il voulait lacérer le visage de Marcus, ainsi que celui arrogant d'Aro, mais il se maudissait plus lui-même pour avoir perdue le contrôle et ... de tomber amoureux du jeune prince.

Tomber amoureux.

Voila une phrase tout à fait méprisable.

L'amour n'était pas une chute, mais de la pure torture et une douce agonie.

À cet instant, il détestait ce jeune garçon méprisable avec ses repoussantes illusions sur les Compagnons de Destinées et l'Amour.

Il voudrait montrer à cet imbécile de prétentieux ce que signifiait vraiment l'amour.

Il aurait voulut prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de telles bêtises comme des Ame-sœurs, à Edward Cullen, ainsi qu'à tout son clan en entier qui semblait y croire.

Cela aurait été si facile.

De forcer le garçon à tuer cette banale fille humaine, lui ordonner de la vider de son sang jusqu'à qu'il réalise ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il aurait été capable de le faire sans réel honte.

Il aurait été si facile de lui montré la vérité, mais ses mains étaient liés et Aro semblait trop intéressé par le projet de son nouvel animal de compagnie, afin de permettre qu'une telle chose se produise.

Mais le garçon finira par voir la vérité de ses propres yeux.

L'humanité est quelque chose qu'un vampire ne peut se permettre s'il veut survivre.

Parce que l'humanité signifiait être faible, et parmi les prédateurs ce qui était faible devenait toujours une proie.

* * *

« Tu as ôté le bandeau lors de ta mission. »

Une main forte et aimante lui caressa le visage, avant qu'elle ne plonge dans ses cheveux en bataille, le faisant ainsi ronronner de contentement.

« C'était nécessaire. » Fut sa brève réponse, mais son ton était resté poli alors que ces mêmes doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa chevelure, et que cette voix sensuelle chuchota durement à son oreille.

« Je n'emploierais pas ce ton-là avec moi, Mon Childe. » Siffla Marcus.

« Je t'aime peut-être, mais tu dois encore prendre de la maturité en tant qu'adulte. »

« Je m'excuse, Maître. » Répondit-il, les yeux baissés et en montrant son cou, clairement dans une position de soumission.

Il détestait cette partie de lui-même.

La soumission, cette partie apparemment vulnérable qui apparaissait toujours sur son visage quand un vrai dominante était près de lui.

Avec Caius, c'était plus que difficile de couvrir cette faiblesse, cette lutte constante pour garder son sang-froid était atroce, mais il était trop têtu pour simplement tout laisser tomber et de céder à son prétendant.

« Très bien. Maintenant, boit, et si je te surprends encore une fois empester le parfum de Caius, ta punition ne sera pas oublié, m'as-tu bien compris ? »

« Très clair, Mon Maître. » Prononça-t-il doucement, n'osant pas faire face à ces pénétrants yeux d'acajou, avant qu'il ne se penche pour lécher la base de ce cou de marbre, pour le préparer à sa morsure.

L'épaisse substance pourpre coula dans sa gorge, apaisant sa soif, mais il pouvait sentir la perte de pouvoir.

Ce n'était pas assez, peu importe l'explosion de magie qui rempli tout son être, pulsant sous sa peau, dansant avec entrain et joie, fusionnant avec sa propre puissance.

L'autorité de son maître commençait à s'estomper, sa domination, se sentiment d'accomplissement était aussi satisfaisant qu'il ne l'était encore il ya un an et demi, et cela l'effrayer dans son cœur.

Que fera-t-il lorsque le lien entre eux disparaîtrait, ne laissant derrière que le respect naturel et l'amour ?

Que se passerait-il lorsque le sang de son maître ne sera plus suffisant pour apaiser sa faim ?

Se transformera-t-il en un monstre aveugle ?

Sa soif de sang le rendra-t-il fou ?

« Je veux faire un Duel ... avec le vainqueur. » Dit-il contre le cou qui saignait encore, et il sentit immédiatement que son Maître était tendu.

« Ce n'est pas dans la tradition. » Fut la prudence réponse.

« Je ne veux pas avoir un compagnon qui n'est pas assez fort. Je veux qu'ils fassent un Duel avec moi ... pour leur vie. » Déclaré-t-il d'un ton froid.

« Même si Caius gagne ? » Demanda son maître de manière similaire et il due réprimer un soupir.

« Oui. »

* * *

Il avait toujours aimé la lune.

Elle et ses étoiles ne l'avait jamais jugé, n'avait jamais ri de lui, elle regardait juste chacun de ses mouvements, le caressant et le calmant quand il était taquiné et ridiculisé par les autres ou se sentait seul.

Et maintenant, elle était toujours là, et le regardait, comme une mère rassurant son enfant, comme toujours.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le sommeil semblait l'éviter tandis que Jacob dormait sur le lit, enroulé autour de l'humaine, dont il était si amoureux et obsédé.

Cela aurait dû être une attachante et mignonne petite scène, mais quelque part c'était encore un peu révoltant pour lui.

Non pas, parce qu'il a été attiré par des gens du même sexe que lui, mais par la fausseté de cette image.

La dévotion de Jacob et le déni de sa propre nature était triste et honteux en même temps.

L'aîné se cramponnait à son humanité en tentant d'échapper à l'inévitable, de s'attacher à la première personne pour qui il se sentait attiré pour la première fois, et pour Seth cela on était presque incompréhensible, mais en même temps cela lui donnait un aperçu de l'esprit de Sam aussi.

Alors qu'il observait les deux formes entrelacées sur le lit recouvert de soie, il pouvait voir pourquoi le substitut Alpha était si réticents à abandonné son poste à Jacob, et ceux même si Sam ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix.

Sam était un salaud, oui, mais il était aussi un Alpha exigeant et strict, le leader parfait pour une meute qui avait tant de membres jeunes.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance que Jacob soit l'Alpha légitime, au contraire il n'était pas assez mûr pour abandonner cet attachement et ses rêves d'enfant, il ne convenait pas à cette position et Seth pouvait parfaitement le voir alors même qu'il n'avait que quinze ans.

« Tu devrais dormir, mon enfant. »

Sa tête claqua en direction de la voix douce et fluide, son visage montrant sa surprise pendant un moment avant que comme à son habitude, son masque d'innocence ce mettre en place.

Le vampire qui avait endormie Isabella se tenait à la porte, ses yeux noirs et insondables regardaient Seth avec intérêt, et qui fit frissonner le jeune loup avant qu'il ne détourne ses propres yeux de couleur charbon de la silhouette royale.

Et pourtant, son regard revint vers lui, même pas un instant plus tard, il regarda l'homme à travers ses cils et ses sinueuses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement avant qu'elle n'imite par elle-même, un petit sourire un instant plus tard.

« La déesse des rêves ne m'a pas encore bénis du sommeil. » Répondit-il, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement enfantine, son expression était douce, son ton lumineux... l'image même de l'innocence absolue.

« Malheureusement, je ne suis pas un de ses favoris... Je ne suis pas digne de son attention. » Il murmura la dernière partie, les yeux baissés grisé de honte et de regret... un fragment de ces vraies émotions.

« Alors devrions-nous pas la tromper dans son propre jeu ? »

Seth ne put réprimer le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand le souffle frais du vampire lui chatouilla l'oreille, apparaissant à côté de lui comme sorti de nulle part.

Le regard plus sombre que la nuit sondait ses propres yeux, illuminé par la lune et ses promesses secrètes, et soudainement ses lèvres semblaient devenir complètement sèches, et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, tout comme son sang et son cœur brûlait d'un sentiment inconnu.

Dans le tréfonds de son esprit, une petite voix lui criait, le sommant de s'arrêter, de d'enfuir parce qu'il allait vendre son âme au diable, mais le désir de se perdre dans ces yeux hypnotisant était de trop dans sa tentative de résister.

« Non, tu n'es pas encore prêt. »

Des froids doigts de marbre lui caressèrent le visage, mais le sentiment de rejet était toujours là, submergeant tout son corps, détruisant ce doux désir mais pourtant dangereux qu'il ressentait.

« Tu perdrais et nous ne pouvons pas permettre cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne dit rien.

Non, il ne pouvait rien dire parce que son cœur était gelé, lui enlevant toute possibilité de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il voulait se débattre, crier, questionner, mais en même temps, il savait que ces émotions étaient irrationnelles.

Le vampire était son ennemi, il aurait due être dégouté par lui et non pas être ensorcelé par celui-ci, mais il ne put s'empêcher, de se sentir déçus et rejeté.

« Tu dois être confus et souffrir. Je le vois dans tes yeux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, parce que tu seras mien... et à personne d'autre. »

Après cela, le démon sans ailes et tentateur disparu, laissant Seth seul, complètement perdu, mais encore avec un peu d'espoir.

C'était le début, il le savait.

Mais ce n'était pas la fin, mais quand il se retourna vers celle qui prenait toujours soin de lui, la Lune-Mère, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne sentit aucun honte et regret.

L'ennemi mortel de sa tribu l'avait choisi, l'avait choisi lui et non pas parce qu'il était choisit par la destinée... ou c'était ce qu'il voulait espérer.

Peut-être qu'il était tout aussi puéril et immature comme Jacob avec son dévouement pour la fille humaine, mais en pire, parce que c'était une trahison de la pire espèce, cependant Seth n'ont n'avait rien à faire, et c'est ce qui le rendait confus plus encore.

« Où est ma foi et ma dévotion pour ma propre espèce ? Où est l'ultime Amour dans parle les légendes ? Est-ce que c'est seulement un tour de mon esprit ? » Demanda-t-il à la Lune, mais comme toujours il y avait aucune réponse.

« Où suis-je seulement un traître ? »

* * *

Il se sentait si faible, si perdu, et ses souvenirs et ses pensées ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses.

Il ne savait plus ce qui était la réalité ou ce qui était une simple illusion.

Il était brisé, juste comme ces impossible yeux verts lui avait dit.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait dit cela.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir.

Tout était sombre et silencieux.

Il manquait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir quoi.

Il se sentait... seul ...

Mais pourquoi cela semblait-il si étrange ?

Que devait-il ressentir ?

Où entendre ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas voir et il était si terrifié.

Seul.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Boit ça ! »

Un ordre, mais quelque chose était faux et il voulut se débattre, en serrant sa mâchoire fermée, les lèvres serrées.

Un doux soupir d'impatience.

« Ne fait pas l'imbécile, c'est simplement du sang. »

C'était faux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais quoi ?

L'odeur ?

La voix ?

La douleur sourde et ses émotions ?

Quelle douleur ?

Il voulait dire quelque chose, il le voulait vraiment, mais son esprit ne fonctionnait pas ou ne lui permettait pas de remuer les lèvres.

Les mots le fuyaient ainsi que toutes ses pensées compréhensibles.

Il n'avait rien, mais juste des souvenirs embrouiller et la sensation d'avoir complètement perdu... quoi ?

Des lèvres froides embrassèrent son cou, tremblant un peu, caressant sa peau effrayer plus que jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, mais pourquoi ?

Ne devait-il pas ressentir quelque chose ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il si vulnérable et faux ?

Que se passait-il ?

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu es tentant. Et ce malgré que je t'ai déjà détruit, brisé ton corps et ton esprit en petits morceaux, te priver de tes souvenirs et peut-être de ton pouvoir... Je t'ai volé ta vie. Une vie dans l'ombre, mais rien de moins qu'une vie. »

Encore plus de souffrance, l'agonie d'un cœur, et il croyait presque que c'était le sien, mais cela lui était si étrangère... si profond, si surréaliste.

« Ça serait si facile... mais je ne le veux pas. Pour une incompréhensible raison, je veux que tu vives, vivre vraiment, pas seulement exister... Je veux que tu sois fort... Un réel prédateur, un homme fier, pas seulement une marionnette avec un esprit et des illusions brisées. »

Illusions.

Cela sonnait comme quelque chose d'un peu familier pour lui.

Est-ce qu'il délirait ?

Avait-il eut des rêves ?

Il ne se s'on ne souvenait pas, mais il y avait encore ce visage.

Le visage d'un... mouton avec des yeux bruns et... le sang le plus doux ?

Etait-ce possible ?

« M... »

Non !

Il voulait le dire !*

Une voix cruelle le pressé de le dire.

Il ressenti quelque chose, un profond, et ancien désir de sang, mais c'était différent.

Ce sentiment était bien plus que cela, c'était l'ultime... Tentation.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Il était si faible.

« N'essaye pas encore de parler. »

Ces lèvres fantômes effleurèrent ses propres lèvres engourdis, les frôlant prudemment, les câlinant pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche avec de grand effort, et il ne pouvait rien faire, a part obéir et sentir ce sentiment de perte quand il s'abandonna.

Ce... baiser était si différent de l'autre.

Un souvenir de chaudes lèvres gercées le taquinant un moment, mais quelque chose n'allait pas...

Les réminiscences d'un sentiment

- L'Inquiétude ? La Peur ? –

Cela vient d'un fragment de sa mémoire, et cela lui donnait envie de crier de frustration.

Pourquoi cela lui arrivait à lui ?

Alors, ces froides, et doucereuses lèvres le trouvèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois elles avaient quelque chose d'irrésistible en plus.

Un liquide de pure tentation et de désir : le sang.

Et son instinct ne tint pas compte de son esprit embrouillé, et ordonna à son corps de bouger, à avaler et comme un nouveau-né aveugle il céda à l'envie, et dévora ses lèvres, demandant plus de ce liquide céleste.

Ses membres étaient toujours paralysé, mort, mais sa langue et sa bouche bougeaient comme s'ils avaient un esprit qui leur est propre, qui voulaient désespérément goûter à chaque goutte de sang.

Il pouvait presque ressentir ses muscles et ses nerfs à demi guéri se mouvoir ensemble, son audition était un peu plus fine par rapport à son sens de l'odorat, mais ses yeux ne voulait toujours pas à ouvrir.

« Bien, et maintenant repose-toi, je serai là tout le temps de la première heure à la dernière heure, car à partir de demain, rien ne sera plus pareil. »

Il pouvait encore sentir la persistante saveur de l'écarlate essence sur ses lèvres, qui lui chuchotait ces mots près de sa bouche tremblante, mais il n'était pas autorisé à y goûter.

« Je serai là ... »

Le néant noir le berçait, alors que de nouveau des doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux avec douceur presque avec amour, avant de lui caresser le visage.

Même si une partie de lui savait, qu'il ne le devrait pas, il se sentait en sécurité entre ses mains.

* * *

Une force invisible le poussa sur la moelleuse moquette de la chambre à coucher, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui ce passe, de séduisante lèvre froide ravageait sa bouche, elles léchaient, suçaient, mordillaient comme si son agresseur voulait le dévorer tout entier.

Et même si ce n'était pas bien, il ne pouvait pas détourner la tête ou bien se détacher, car il se sentait complètement bien, c'était plus que parfait.

Quelqu'un gémit dans le manque, et il était sûr que cette étrange voix aliéné venait de sa gorge, avant d'être dévoré par des lèvres pécheresse.

Il n'avait rien de romantique, pas de douces caresses ou de doux murmure, son agresseur était sauvage et furieux, le corps maigre et éternellement à moitié-enfant le pressa contre le plancher, le dominant, lui faisant supposer qu'il était celui qui devait céder.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu le regarde ? » Siffla la voix rauque, et harmonieuse de son Bien-aimé, et il gémit fortement quand les hanches étroites se serrèrent contre lui dans le besoin.

« Je peux sentir le pur désir qui coule dans ton corps à chaque fois qu'_il_ utilise son pouvoir ! » Les dents tranchantes pénétrèrent sa nuque, le marquant de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il était revendiqué.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer ! » Cracha-t-il, tout en contenant avec peine le soupir de plaisir qui voulait s'échapper de sa bouche, à cause du nouveau frottement entre leurs deux corps.

«Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

Les jeunes traits du vampire furent baignés dans les doux rayons de la lune, et son désir s'embrasa quand l'expression d'Alec devint encore plus orageuse.

Les yeux carmin brillaient de fureur et de douleur, dents d'ivoire étincelaient quand le jeune vampire se renfrogna avant de lever la main pour le frapper.

C'était un agréable spectacle à regarder mais l'instant où le petit poing allait atteindre sa mâchoire, il avait attrapé sa main, et avec un mouvement doucereux, il renversa sa position, et cloua son Bien-aimé sur la moquette, couvrant son corps mince et frissonnant avec son corps plus grand, et plus développé.

« N'oublie pas ta place. » Murmura-t-il contre le cou sans défaut, et en embrassant la peau froide avec amour.

« Tu es le seul et l'unique, mais je ne tolérerais pas ce comportement infantile. » Alec s'arqua contre son toucher, des petits miaulements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Ah oui, je suis toujours trop immature pour toi... Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ! » Gronda le garçon, son regard flamboyant et accusateur, malgré le plaisir inscrit sur son visage.

« Je t'aime plus que tout et je peux être beaucoup de chose, mais être un pédophile n'est pas l'un d'eux ! » Il lui tourna le dos, alors que ses propres yeux pourpres étaient remplis de désespoir et de chagrin.

« J'ai plus de quatre cents ans ! Et si tu penses que je suis encore un enfant, alors peut-être devrions-nous couper tous les liens qui nous unis ! » Cracha Alec, ses poings préadolescent frappant sa poitrine avec la colère du désespoir, et il savait que si son Bien-aimé pouvait pleurer il aurait eu des larmes.

« Maintenant, éloigne-toi de moi ! »

«Non. » Répondit-il simplement, en serrant plus étroitement la silhouette gracile.

« Je ne pourrai jamais t'abandonner, parce que tu es à moi. »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi... »

« Oh, je te veux. Plus que je ne le devrais, et ce même si je ne le devrais pas. Je veux te réclamer, te marquer, mais les traditions ne permettent pas une telle chose. »

« Je ne suis pas soumis comme le Prince. Je ne te céderais pas. » Les yeux bourgogne le fixaient, le défiaient.

« Il faut se battre pour gagner et je joue durement. »

« Je ne l'aurais jamais eut de toute autre manière. » Il sourit narquoisement avant d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« Mais nous devrions attendre encore un peu, parce que demain tout va changer. »

« Ah oui. Pauvre petit prince. » Murmura moqueusement Alec avec une fausse sympathie.

« J'ai entendu dire que même le _grand_ Vladimir et Stefan avaient envoyé une Demande. »

* * *

**Note ****de ****l'auteur****:**

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais à l'hôpital à cause de mon problème d'estomac, qui ne voulais pas s'en aller._

_Mais maintenant je suis à la maison pendant deux semaines, alors je me suis décidé à écrire ce chapitre ainsi que de continuer mes autres projets._

_En réalité, il s'agit de la dernière intrigue de cette histoire, ou pour être plus précis de la **Première ****partie** de l'histoire._

_Qui était complètement axé sur les couples presque formé, et la préparation pour la prochaine partie qui sera sur la Cour, et cela contiendra moins d'angoisse et de drame. _

_Je vais tout de suite commencer à écrire la **Deuxième ****partie**, mais je ne le posterais pas avant la fin du mois d'avril._

_Je veux travailler sur un peu d'avance et en attendant j'écris sur mes autres histoires aussi._

_Mais la deuxième partie se poursuivra sous le même titre, de cette façon vous n'aurez pas à chercher pour la suite._

_Donc, s'il vous plaît continuer à me supporter, et allez jeter un œil aux prochains chapitres d'**Endless ****Dawn**. _

_En ce qui concerne les commentaires, je vais y répondre tous les dimanches, je ne le pouvais pas avant à cause de ma maladie, mais s'il vous plaît donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre aussi, parce que je suis vraiment intéressés par votre opinion._

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,_

_Lilith _

**Note ****de ****la ****traductrice****(moi****XD)****:**

Hello ^^

Après une longue longue absence... je publie enfin quelque chose

Non je suis pas morte, et non je n'arrête pas la publication, mais désoler de vous l'avoir fait penser surtout toi **caro06**, je suisvraiment vraiment désolé (.)

J'ai pour habitude de toujours finir ce que j'ai commencer et même si ça me prend du temps je compte bien finir la traduction de cette fanfic, et tout mes autres projets.

Les raisons de mon énorme retard dans toute mes traductions et fic d'ailleurs, c'est à cause de la mort subite d'une de mes proches et j'avais pas trop le moral, après il y a eu le départ précipité de mes parents (un problème urgent à réglé dont je connais pas les détails), et ils m'ont laisser à charge de leur commerce, c'est-à-dire beaucoup beaucoup de travail avec des horaires indernales (ToT) 7 jours sur 7, de 7h à 21h non stop, puis mon déménagement.

En somme j'ai étais très très occupé ses derniers mois

Sinon Ouahh ! J'ai enfin fini de traduire ce chapitre ! (*o*)

C'était un super long chapitre de 10 pages word !

Je me suis casser la tête pour certaine phrase ou mot en anglais que je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens, j'espère juste avoir traduit aussi fidèlement que possible.

Au niveau de l'avancement de l'histoire on dirait bien qu'Edward n'arrive plus à penser correctement.

L'auteur à sut bien montrer combien son esprit était brisé, ses pensés hachés, il n'arrive plus à reconnaître ses sentiments, son esprit est embrouillé.

Sinon on peut voir l'avancé ou la mise en place des autres couples comme celui Harry / Caius, Sanguini / Seth ou encore celui de Demetri / Alec.

La suite arrivera bientôt, (enfin je l'espère), comme toujours j'essayerai de traduire aussi vite que possible.

Bye

Cephira


	17. Part II - Chapitre 17 :

**Titre :** Childe of Destruction

**Auteur :** Lilith Duvare

**Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en train de devenir un monstre "sans âme", car celle-ci se coupe en morceaux peu à peu. Voici un conte sur la vie d'un prince meurtrier et sa rencontre avec des âmes brisées. Harry Potter a été transformé en vampire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pourrait pas être un vampire normal non plus. Il est devenu le monstre dans les rêves inexistants des vampires, quelqu'un plus mortelle que n'importe quel Vampire ne l'a jamais été.

**Genre:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Crossover

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (relation entre deux hommes), relation entre trois hommes, assassinat, cruauté, pas de bain de sang explicite, OOC (Eh bien ils sont dans certains cas), Dark! Harry

**Couple:** Harry / Edward / Caius, Aro / Marcus, Sanguini / Seth

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **Lilith Duvare**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et qui lise cette fic.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le début de la fin**

* * *

Des doigts longs et élégants caressaient ses cheveux, le mouvement lui-même était plein de douceur et de d'attention, il avait presque ressenti l'envie de ronronner de contentement.

Mais même à travers ses propres sentiments vide et futile, il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de profond et chaud, un pouvoir brulant qui n'attendaient que ses ordres, taquinant ses sens par ses ténèbres et sa cruauté.

C'était doux, mais aussi d'une amertume révoltante, sensuelle et sans pitié... un pouvoir si séduisant mais en même temps effrayant;

Désespoir.

Ces doigts en tremblaient légèrement, il pouvait le sentir, tout comme il pouvait entendre la respirer un peu irrégulière de son gardien, mais il ne comprenait pas.

Que ce se passait-il ?

Un fragile soupir et un rire amer à peine audible.

« Ils sont ici. Tous, en train de m'attente, désirant tous un morceau de moi. Tu les sens aussi n'est-ce pas, mon Animal ? » Vint la question avec résignation et il lui semblait sentir son front se ridés de concentration et de confusion.

Mon Animal.

Le propriétaire de ses doigts l'appelait toujours par ce nom.

Il caressait ses sens, mais poignardait en même temps le cœur avec une force qui lui coupait le souffle.

Apparemment ses mots d'amour symbolisaient la possession et le contrôle, et une partie de lui voulait s'en révolter.

« Non, tu n'es pas encore assez fort, mais bientôt. Bientôt, tu seras comme neuf, et tu seras à moi, je te moulerais en quelque chose de parfait. Tu es mon précieux Animal et ma plus grande tentation. Mon Chanteur. »

_Chanteur_.

Cela semblait familier, si douloureusement familier, mais son esprit était encore grande parti blanc et possède un étrange vide, qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Que lui manquait-il ?

Qu'avait-il perdu ?

Des questions sans réponses et alors que le temps passait, il était de plus en plus frustrés de lui-même.

Et avec ce feu dans sa gorge, c'était tellement affolant que ça à était presque insupportable, et ce sentiment ne l'a jamais quitté, même quand il pouvait goûter aux délicieux, liquide lourd qu'on lui donnait parfois, mais pas assez souvent.

Sa bouche fut de nouveau inondée par ce liquide acide et en douceâtre, mais il n'était pas assez rapide pour l'avaler, causant au liquide de s'échapper de ses lèvres, dégoulinant de son menton vers son cou.

Cela ne faisait rien à sa peau froide, et créa juste une petite flaque avant que des doigts froids l'essuyèrent soigneusement.

« Bois ça. » Une main forte lui fit lever sa tête alors qu'une autre lui mis un verre sur les lèvres et son nez fut de nouveau imprégner de ce parfum céleste.

Ce n'était pas dominateur, mais réconfortante comme l'odeur de son gardien, cela le taquinait et lui promettait des choses indescriptibles, des choses qu'il voulait accepter sans arrière-pensée, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour tenir ces promesses, cela ne le remplissait pas parfaitement, il manquait quelque chose...

L'Humanité.

Pourtant, il l'avala goulûment, tombant toujours dans ses tours cruels, et après avoir lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte toujours en quête de plus encore sans succès.

Toutefois, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un temps qui lui sembla comme une éternité, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, lui révélant des hypnotiques globes de vert et de bleu; une paire de globe dont il voulait se perdre dedans.

« Très bien, mon Animal. Tu dois rester éveillé à partir de maintenant. »

Il voulait arrêter le propriétaire de ces éternels yeux quand la source de ces forces commença à le quitter, il voulu l'atteindre et saisir ses mains, les cacher avec ses propres mains, les caressant avec ses propres doigts, lui montrant son appréciation, mais il était encore trop faible et la seule chose qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut un petit cri impuissants.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Animal, je serai bientôt de retour. Mais ils sont là et je dois les saluer. »

Ces lèvres de corail formèrent un demi-sourire, avant qu'il ne disparaisse le laissant seul à la tentation et au vide de son propre esprit.

* * *

« Je veux le voir ! Je l'aime ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous garder dans cette salle pour toujours ! » L'humaine était encore à ça et Sanguini commençait à perdre patience.

« L'obstination est l'un des traits les plus repoussant chez une femme. » Dit le vampire aux yeux noirs d'une voix impassible, mais son ton était lacé d'un agacement à peine perceptible qui causa au plus jeune des occupants de la salle de sourire un peu.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Ils nous retiennent prisonniers dans ce palais, agissant comme si nous étions rien de plus que des insectes ! »

Isabella bouillonnait, ses ordinaires yeux bruns brillaient de colère et d'irascibilité. « Mais c'est vous qui n'êtes rien d'autre que des monstres ! »

Seth réprima ses lèvres afin de s'empêcher de dire quelque chose à cela, et même Jacob - qui était inhabituellement silencieux cette dernière semaine - semblait un peu choqué.

Cette fille ne savait donc pas quand se taire ?

Le magnifique vampire pouvait les massacrer en un clin d'œil, sans même leur donner la chance de se transformer en loup et Isabelle avait justement besoin d'ouvrir sa bouche et d'insulter la créature.

Cependant, Sanguini juste eu un rictus, ses sombre iris se remplit d'humour froide, et l'estomac du jeune loup fut instantanément rempli de papillons.

Il ne pouvait nier son attirance, l'attrait du vampire le faisait sombrer et menaçait de ne jamais le laisser partir à nouveau et pour une raison quelconque, il voulait s'abandonner à la tentation.

Non, ce n'était pas la légendaire Imprégnation, la dévotion absolue qui brisa le cœur de sa sœur, c'était plus sombre et plus puissant, cela lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille, tirant des souvenirs oubliés et des rêves à la surface de son esprit, mais ne lui permettant pas de les saisir.

Il y avait juste quelque chose dans ce vampire qui lui rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose de précieux... un rêve... ou un souvenir ?

Il ne se souvenait pas.

« Vous êtes une humaine assez tordu, vous ne pensez pas ? Courir après un vampire, dans l'espoir de vivre éternellement avec votre bien aimé et pourtant vous pensez que nous sommes des monstres ? Votre Edward est l'un d'entre nous. » Dit Sanguini, alors que son sourire était toujours en place.

« Non, lui et sa famille se nourrisse avec le sang d'animaux et ils respectent la vie des autres ! » Protesta Isabella, en secouant la tête, mais il prit du recul d'instincts.

« Alors, vous n'avez encore rien vu. Ils peuvent parader dans leur rôle d'humain, se faisant l'illusion dans n'être un, mais quand il s'agit de se nourrir ils sont plus vicieux et féroce que nous les buveurs du sang humain. »

Seth due déglutir après avoir entendu cela.

Son désir pour l'homme s'embrasa tout d'un coup, le choquant au plus profond de lui et quand ces éternels iris se portèrent sur lui pour un moment son cœur manqua un battement et il put à peine réprimer un soupir.

Ces yeux étaient si intenses et si pleine de promesses et d'autre chose...

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Non, ils boivent sur les animaux, de sorte qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir sur les humains. Ils ne sont nullement aussi cruels que vous ! » La fille ne voulait pas abandonner.

« Bella, s'il te plaît calme-toi. » Fit Jacob qui prit la parole, en essayant de calmer la fille qu'il aimait en plaçant sa grosse main sur son épaule tendu. « Ta colère ne nous aidera pas sortir d'ici. »

« Le jeune loup a raison, Miss Swan. Vous ne quitterez pas cette salle, si vous voulez voir votre prochain anniversaire. Vos si aimés Cullen devraient arriver bientôt, peut-être votre sort sera décidé avec le leurs. »

Sanguini dirigea vers la porte. « Bon appétit pour votre dîner. »

« Mais Edward ! S'il vous plaît, dites-moi, où il est ! S'il vous plaît, je dois le voir ! » Isabella changea de tactique, et Seth voulut grogner devant sa pathétique tentative d'obtenir des informations du stoïque vampire.

« _Votre_ Edward a été puni pour ses erreurs et vous ne parlerez plus jamais avec lui ce sont les mots d'Aro. Abandonnez, petite fille, parce que vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre tout le monde. Vous n'êtes rien comparés à nous. Rien du tout. »

Les yeux noirs trouvèrent de nouveau le regard du garçon de quinze ans, et l'homme lui fit un petit signe.

« Bonne nuit. »

Bella se jeta d'elle-même dans les bras de Jake, en pleurant une fois de plus, mais cette fois ses larmes contenaient rage et impuissance, pas de la dévastation et Seth ressenti le dégout remonter depuis son estomac, cet ignoble sentiment détruit la moindre trace d'excitation déplacé en lui, ne laissant rien, mais l'aigreur et le dégoût dans son sillage.

« Tu dois m'aider, Jake ! S'il te plaît me sors moi d'ici, nous devons sauver Edward de cet endroit ! » Plaidat-elle, en essayant de manipuler le garçon plus âgé.

« Tu ne peux pas demander ça de moi... » Mais Seth pouvait voir la résolution de son ami s'éffriter.

Ils allaient mourir.

Il le savait.

* * *

La salle de bal était remplie de vampires, des nobles et leurs serviteurs, les clans et leurs Childes attendaient l'arriver des trois Seigneurs Vampires et du Prince.

Cette nuit arriva enfin, la nuit du bal d'Introduction.

Les vampires de partout dans le monde étaient arrivés avec l'intention de gagner la main du jeune Prince et le droit d'être le consort de l'héritier des Volturi.

En ce moment-ci, cela n'avait pas d'importance s'ils haïssaient Aro ou Caius et voulait anéantir leur clan tout entier, parce que, après plus de trois siècles était finalement arrivée une autre chance de courtisé un Noble soumis avec une ascendance magiques et une grande puissance.

C'était l'occasion d'acquérir plus de pouvoir pour eux ou pour leurs clans et aucun d'eux ne voulait manquer cette occasion.

Les plus jeunes se regardaient et s'examinaient les uns les autres avec dégoût, à la recherche des défauts et imperfections alors qu'ils pouvaient à peine réprimer leur excitation ou leur colère.

Les anciens étaient plus subtils et plus sournois, en discutant doucement et poliment, mais ne manquant jamais les erreurs que faisaient les autres.

C'était un grand jeu d'esprit, celui qui tout le monde voulait gagner.

« Je dois admettre, que je suis très curieux sur ce jeune. Sa réputation et ses talents sont déjà légendaire, mais comme toujours, je ne crois que ce que je vois avec mes propres yeux. » Déclara vampire maigre aux cheveux noirs tout de suite suivi par un petit rire.

« Allons mon frère, tu toujours aussi morose quand il s'agit des _Seigneurs_. Ait un peu de foi, après tout, c'est Sanguini, qui a choisi le Childe. » Parla un autre vampire aux cheveux blonds, son ton était doux mais sardonique.

Les deux d'entre eux vêtus de noir, des vêtements moulant fabriqués à partir de matières nobles, avec des robes noires où les armoiries de leur clan étaient dessus.

Ils étaient menaçants et malgré leur apparente jeunesse, ils semblaient anciens.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, Vladimir, mais nous méritons le meilleur du meilleur malgré tout, et Sanguini est encore _Saint_ Marcus. » Ricana le premier, tout en fixant de ses yeux cramoisis ennuyés son frère qui avait le même regard.

« Vous avez raison, Stefan, mais n'oublier pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. » Le ton de Vladimir était une mise en garde.

« Bien sûr que non. »

A ce moment-là, un couple à la peau d'or avec un garçon ressemblant à un adolescent s'arrêta devant eux, interrompant la réponse du plus jeune frère.

Les yeux de rubis du leader brillèrent de méfiance et ses lèvres sombres étaient pressés dans un sourire méprisant, néanmoins sa voix était parfaitement polie quand il rompu finalement le silence.

« Stefan, Vladimir, cela fait un moment. »

« Amun. Un certain temps, je dirais. Cinq ou sept siècles ? » Dit Vladimir, alors qu'un petit rictus un sourire se jouait sur ses lèvres.

« Je pense que cela fait presque un millénaire. » Répondit Stefan tout en lui tendant la main.

« Votre compagne est toujours aussi belle. »

« Merci. Et voilà mon Childe, Benjamin. Saluer donc nos amis, Childe. » Commanda Amon au jeune garçon.

« C'est agréable de vous rencontrer. » Le sourire de Bejamin était honnête et semblait un peu naïf, mais avait une forte volonté.

« J'ai entendu tellement de choses de vous. Êtes-vous ici pour rencontrer le prince aussi ? »

« Naturellement. Tout le monde est ici pour lui. »

« Mon Sir ne voulait pas que je vienne, mais je tenais à le rencontrer. Vous savez il est dit que personne n'a jamais vu ses yeux l'extérieur du palais et… »

« Cela suffira, Benjamin. » Une main de couleur d'olive se pressa sur l'épaule du Childe en guise d'avertissement et le garçon devint calme avec une minuscule moue sur les lèvres.

« S'il vous plaît pardonnez-lui, pour une raison incompréhensible, il est extrêmement épris par ce jeune prince. »

« Ce n'est rien, mon ami, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est un adorable Childe, vous devez en être fiers. » Assura calmement Stefan à l'autre vampire.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très talentueux. Je suppose qu'il est un dominant alors ? » Demanda Vladimir, la curiosité se perçait dans sa voix.

« Oui, il est très entêté. » Répondit Amun et même si son ton semblait neutre, ils pouvaient tous entendre le mépris et la désapprobation dans celle-ci.

« Mais je ne pourrais jamais espérer pour un meilleur Childe. » Et Benjamin lança un sourire à son Sir.

« Peut-être devrions-nous chercher quelques rafraîchissements ? Que dites-vous Benjamin ? Je dois avouer que cette excitation m'a donné un peu soif. » Suggéra Vladimir et les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent.

« Je serais heureux de vous accompagner ! »

« Benjamin... »

« S'il vous plaît, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami, nous serons de retour dans un instant. »

* * *

Harry se tenait entre Marcus et Aro, avec Demetri et Alec agissant comme ses personnels gardes du corps comme toujours.

Renata s'accroupit devant Aro alors que Caius alla se mettre en position à côté des futurs prétendants comme si cela lui était requis.

C'était fou et terrifiant, sachant que les vingt-huit vampires qui ont gagné le droit d'essayer de le séduire – dont vingt-sept parfaits inconnus et l'homme qui signifiait déjà beaucoup trop pour lui - se tenaient debout non loin de lui et regarder ses moindres gestes et analysaient de chacun de ses mouvements.

Tout comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le parti de personne, il devait rester neutre pendant toute cette folie, et choisir ce qui ont le plus de potentiel et accepter les cadeaux et compliments de tous.

Harry voulait se cacher, revenir à la chambre de son Animal et passer l'éternité là-bas, et mouler le garçon qui était une fois désillusionné dans le parfait amant et compagnon.

Oui ce serait la plus facile des choses à faire, créer le parfait conjoint pour lui-même, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire peu importe les circonstances ou ses besoins.

Edward Cullen était un être faible avec plein de défauts, des rêves impossibles avec une idéologie tordue, mais maintenant, le vampire végétarien était sien.

A lui d'encourager, à éduquer et de le mouler en un homme puissant.

C'était un autre jeu dangereux, peut-être même plus dangereux que celui qu'il avait joué avec Caius dont le résultat était le gâchis qu'ils été actuellement, parce qu'il y avait une chance qu'Edward le haïsse à la fin.

Le jeune prince soupira imperceptiblement et tendit la main à son Maître pour lui demander conseils et soutien.

Il était presque temps pour la cérémonie de la Délivrance des Cadeaux et en quelque sorte Harry savais qu'il n'y aurait pas un qui lui donnera le cadeau parfait, pas même Caius.

Ils allaient lui donner de pompeux bibelots sans signification, des bijoux les mettant en valeur eux-mêmes, peut-être même des fioles de leur propre sang, mais aucun d'eux ne pensera à lui donner quelque chose qu'il voudrait vraiment: _Une goutte d'honnêteté_.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue mes amis ! » Retentit la voix mielleuse d'Aro dans la salle de bal faisant cesser toutes les bavardages de tout le monde.

« Après deux siècle et demi d'attente, le jour est enfin venu, et un autre Childe magique est sur le point d'atteindre sa majorité. Et c'est quelque chose que nous devons célébrer pleinement, comme toujours. Mais cette nuit est spécial parce que notre cher Prince n'est pas seulement un Childe magique mais aussi un soumis. »

Harry pouvait sentir chaque paire d'yeux le fixer, essayant de regarder à travers le bandeau qui cachait son propre monstrueux iris du monde extérieur tout comme cela lui caché le monde extérieur.

C'était encore une autre brillante idée d'Aro, cacher ses yeux jusqu'à la fin de cette Cour, ne lui permettant pas de voir le visage de ses prétendants qui était justement si romantique comme le bâtard avait dit.

Ou clairement cruel et sadique.

« Mes amis, se tiennent ici vingt-huit des plus convenable vampires, qui ont gagné le droit et sont désireux de courtisé notre jeune Childe pour les six prochains mois. Ils ont choisi d'endurer les épreuves et les difficultés de la Traditionnel Cour dans l'espoir de gagner la main du Prince, et je ressens le besoin de leur souhaiter bonne chance, car ils en auront besoin. Aux prétendants ! »

Harry voulait grogner rudement à ce dégoutant, joyeux et fier discours, et il sentit la tension sur la main de son Maitre sous ses doigts, lui montrant les sentiments de Marcus par rapport à toute cette procédure.

C'était la tradition, une tradition impitoyable et absurde pour d'arrogants abrutis comme Aro et les Nobles.

C'était une tradition qui représentait l'avidité et le besoin de pouvoir, et non les tortueux purs sentiments de l'amour.

Aro voulait plus de pouvoir, donc il a décidé de le vendre à celui qui lui offrirait le plus.

Et Harry détestait plus que tout l'égoïste vampire pour cela.

A ce moment, les cloches de l'église voisine commencèrent à sonner, signant le début de la nouvelle journée et le commencement de la fin d'Harry.

Minuit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut,_

_Cela fait un moment, mais finalement la deuxième partie est ici ! _

_Il y aura environ 16 autres chapitres avant que ça fini et ils ont contiendrons les six mois entiers de la Cour et le procès des Cullen et de Bella, ainsi que la relation naissante de Seth et Sanguini, ces chapitres seront long, je peux vous l'assurer._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même si je le sens encore un peu raide pour une raison quelconque._

_Mais c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire pour le moment._

_Pour le prochain chapitre, j'essayerais de le publier Samedi, je pense qu'il sera le chapitre très facile à écrire, pleine de tension et d'idiotisme humaine - grâce à Bella et Jacob - et nous verrons que sont les cadeaux et un Bal aussi._

_Merci d'avoir attendu et pour les merveilleux __**commentaires**__; s'il vous plaît continuer de me les écrire._

_Lilith _

_PS: Jetez un œil à ma nouvelle histoire: __**The Meaninglessness of Love**__, qui est un crossover __**Queer as Folk /Harry Potter**__. _

_PPS: Je travaille actuellement sur l'histoire pour le prix de mon 300èmes commentateur : __**TwilightHPSlasher**__ mais j'espère qu'il y aura bientôt un deuxième gagnant, donc s'il vous plaît des COM ! _

**Note de la Traductrice :**

Hello !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, c'est mon cadeau de Noël ! ^^

Je l'ai trouvé assez intéressant, on peut voir un début de relation entre Edward et Harry, je sais pas trop pour Edward mais je pense que l'on peut dire qu'il est inconsciemment attaché à Harry, vu qu'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci parte et le laisse seul.

Quand à Harry, on peut déjà toute de suite voir ce qu'il veut, il tient à Edward, et ne veut pas que celui-ci le haïsse.

On peut déjà voir de ce chapitre l'idiotisme humaine de Bella et Jacob dont l'auteur parlait pour son prochain chapitre.

Et enfin, on connait quelque chose sur les prétendants d'Harry.

Merci de continuer à suivre mon travail D

Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël !

Laissez-moi des Coms svp

A bientôt

Cephira


End file.
